Kindred Spirits
by Tracy137
Summary: House has a puzzling patient enter Jess Montgomery.An old friend and someone that House is happy to see again.HouseOC COMPLETE.Sequel to follow.
1. Old Friends

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'House M.D.' or any of its regular characters. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – so please don't sue me, I'm poor enough already! But I do own the story itself and the characters of Monty/Jess, Mac, Molly and other Non House characters__…. :O)_**

**_I started watching this brilliant show just recently and thought it would be nice to do a story where Dr. Greg House actually has someone that makes him happy….appears to anyway. It's going to be fairly humorous (as he is!) and hope you like it. That is if I go on with the story – if no one wants me to I'll leave it as a one shot….._**

**_Do not fret, if I do continue, this will be written in tandem with my other KA fics (for those that prefer those stories- and they will be given precedence)._**

_**WARNING: POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…chapter One!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Kindred Spirits**_

**_Chapter One – Old Friends_**

House looked round as the slim, red headed woman entered his office, unannounced and without knocking - the others waited for the sarcastic comments or for her to be soundly ordered out…..but he merely rolled his eyes.

"You're late…"

They all looked as she quirked an eyebrow, speaking in a clipped English tone "Listen, I have left my 7 year old daughter in the _not_ so tender care of my gay cousin; the same gay cousin who thinks that all kids have an undeniable right to chocolate on demand.

I am probably going to return to said child hyped up on sugar, doing a wall of death around my living room; so, whatever this is, House, it had better be good!"

"And you always said you would never leave him in charge of an ant….am I to assume she is less than an ant, Monty?" was all House asked mildly.

"No….but _you_ are – and it _is_ 11pm at night; 'needs must, when the devil drives' and all that; oops sorry, that's you. What do you _want_, House?"

She looked round the assembled team, like she had just noticed them "ooh, fresh meat! Can I scare them, or have they been with you long enough to know that Satan sent you?"

Wilson smirked as House merely grimaced, though his eyes glittered with mirth. It would seem these two knew each other from old.

"No, they already know…" he smirked, before adding proudly "I come with a government health warning now…."

"Really! Wow – you _have_ gone up in the world, House; you must have really worked hard for that rare privilege…I am _so_ proud!" she replied in mock delight. "Shame about the crying though" she pouted "I used to enjoy making the new ones sob with horror stories of you...…though I suppose you've done that too?"

"Always….it what helps me sleep at night…"

"Ah…just like the old days; hours sleep relates to how many tears staff shed….Good to know nothing changes round here. How's the bitch?"

"Still breathing…"

"My voodoo doll didn't work then?"

"Not yet…."

"Ah well, back to the drawing board…" she shrugged. Wilson had the odd feeling that maybe they weren't joking – and wondered who they were speaking about; though he had his suspicions…..Cuddy.

Cameron, for her part, realised that in some ways they had just stumbled on the unthinkable – a female version of House.

"So…." the woman now apparently called Monty continued "I suppose I'm here to do more than trade insults with you and…." She stopped "Do they actually talk, or have you decided that cutting their tongues out now makes it easier to manage them?"

"I………I……we talk…" said Cameron finally.

"_Never_ stammer – _never_ hesitate…he's like a dog, he can always sense fear." Monty nodded at House, who merely smiled laconically.

"Actually dogs are less intimidating than me….."

"To who? You _never _intimidated _me_….and didn't it drive you mad? Now are you going to tell me who they are? Unfortunately my 'dead zone' is, actually, dead…so telepathy is no longer an option…."

House quickly pointed to the respective individuals "Wilson, Cameron, Chase and Foreman."

"I bet you wonder why your mothers bothered with first names?" she rolled her eyes at them.

"So do I…" House added "complete waste of time."

Monty ignored him "I am Jessica Montgomery – Jess to everyone who wishes to continue breathing in this life. Only my mother calls me Jessica and only when I am trouble; which with her is, granted, most of the time. Only _he_ gets to call me Monty" she pointed to House "any of _you_ do it, and the next thing you'll be saying is 'bloody hell St. Peter how did I get here – get it?"

"Got it…" Wilson felt she wanted an answer.

"Good… because I do so hate repeating myself….." she smiled at him, it wasn't pleasant. House smirked. "Right, well to stave off you lot going on a treasure hunt for info on me – I used to work here, immunologist and a rising star!" she grinned; Cameron felt slightly threatened but couldn't explain why.

"I was destined for great things according to local legend; however an old boyfriend with a grudge put paid to that……..after 5½ months in hospital, and 2 weeks on the outside, I decided to kill myself.

Unfortunately for me he, as before, saved me – found me, as he did before, in a pool of blood…." she indicated House "brought me in here and made sure I was stitched up; and so I lived to tell the tale once again, or whatever stupid platitude you wish to come out with. Though God only knows why…

I am now a counsellor – mainly domestic abuse, but also general issues; though I still deal with immunology queries when he needs me to, amongst other things. Alright?"

They nodded. House spoke sardonically "I saved you Monty because I would have missed our close and loving relationship….."

"Yeah, right – and what reality are we talking about there House? 'Coz it sure ain't this one…" she smiled though, and the others got the feeling there was more to House's statement. These two were very close friends, even if neither one was prepared to admit it.

"Umm…..why not stick with the immunology?" Cameron's curiosity got the better of her.

House glared "She's not a patient; we don't need to cross examine her…"

"Sorry…I…..umm…."

"See, you hesitated and showed fear; he's straight in for the kill….." Jess tutted "you kids never learn…"

"Hey, we're not _that_ much younger than you!" Foreman bridled.

"Not in years maybe….." Jess smirked "you got a live one there House…..anything like me?"

"There will never be another you Monty..…never….." There was something almost heartfelt in the reply, and the woman smiled.

"Glad to hear it…I have a rep to protect here."

"You do?" Cameron couldn't help herself.

"Yeah…she was the only one who made Cuddy cry; as well as two other senior doctors…." House told them with some pride.

Yup….and I didn't even have to hit _her_…." Grinned Jess.

Just then Cuddy herself entered and, on seeing Jess, blanched "_Jessica_….Jessica Montgomery" She emphasised the name, knowing how it irritated the other woman, as she strode forward.

"How good to see you again…." She held out her hand "How's the whole _counselling_ thing going?" she said it like it was a dirty word "Still dabbling in immunology I see? Still, it's nice that Dr House brings you in occasionally…."

She almost made it sound like it was a pity thing – the assembled doctors knew enough already to know that neither Jess nor House would accept that.

'_This should be good'_ thought Foreman. It was obvious the two women had no time for each other, and that was putting it nicely.

Jess ignored the offered limb, and the caustic comments by the other woman "Hey…._Cudster_! How they hanging?" She nodded her head to the woman's not inconsiderable chest "Not had the uplift yet I see….you should, if they hang too far you'll start to fall over them soon….and one doc with a cane is enough." She smiled brightly, as if talking to her best friend in the world.

House pretended to choke, as Wilson merely decided the wall behind him needed urgent inspection – though his silently shaking shoulders just made House cough all the more. Foreman, Chase and Cameron stood looking at the floor; though all were smirking.

Cuddy flinched – oh, how she this woman irritated her! When her and House got together chaos generally reigned; not that it didn't when House was around anyway, but with _her_ it was worse – it was like they egged each other on or something.

"Umm….well…I…." she stammered. Cameron's head shot up as Jess' eyes glittered – oh, the showing fear thing…..not good; not good at all. It wasn't, Jess was in for the kill in seconds.

"_Oh…_does the boyfriend like big boobs – even saggy ones?" she asked in an almost conspiratorial voice.; before slapping her forehead like she had just remembered something "oh, but that's right….you don't _have_ a boyfriend, do you?

Or has that changed recently? I heard you've started running a clinic for the blind and partially sighted now…..I bet that's boosted your dating options!" another falsely bright smile as if it were all a great joke, both women knowing it was nothing of the sort.

'_But then Cuddy had started it'_ House thought '_if she hadn't mentioned Monty's counselling like it was a cuss word it may've been alright'_. But he was thinking that this would be entertaining – Cuddy had _never_ got the upper hand with Monty, and he doubted this time would be any different.

Cameron could see what Monty – no, it was Jess; because there was no way she was _ever_ going to tick this woman off - meant about going in for the kill. She made House look like a cake walk!

Cuddy blanched "I…I think that's a little…..umm…." she was unsure what to say - Jessica's words were so harsh.

"Honest and truthful? Well, they say it's what on the inside that counts – at least that's what my Mum's always telling me - it's just that when there are deeper puddles, there's not much to go on…." She shrugged as if already bored with baiting the woman before her. But her stance and the hard glitter in her eyes spoke differently – House knew she was just warming up.

Cuddy stiffened, her eyes glittering with moisture……

House felt this was the moment to exit – he grabbed Jess by the shoulders and steered her outside, whilst trying desperately not to laugh "well, we must be getting on Monty…thanks for stopping by Dr Cuddy…."

Once outside the office Monty looked at him with an evil smile "Missed me much?"

"I hadn't realised just _how_ much until right then!" he grinned.

"Maybe I should stop by more often….we could go 'Bitch Baiting' like the old days!"

The others all stared; they could imagine these two were a nightmare together.

"Maybe…" he smiled.

"Now about why I'm here…as fun as that was, I doubt that was the reason…" she nodded back to his office where Cuddy was standing wiping her eyes "Hey – I got her, four for four! My rep is protected!" She crowed in delight.

"She'll have a pop at him now…." Cameron indicated House; her voice taking on a protective air.

"No, she won't…" Jess shook her head.

"Monty's right, she won't…..that particular needle is between her and my evil counterpart here…." nodded House in agreement with the woman beside him.

Wilson noticed that House had made genuine facial expressions akin to smiles, grins and smirks at least a dozen times since Jess had arrived.

It was nothing short of a miracle let alone intriguing, and he made a mental to note to himself to find out more about her; he knew a lot about House, but 'Monty' was a new wrinkle.

He wondered if she knew Stacy Warner had been back – whether she was friend or foe to Jess? Something told him she was foe; Jess seemed to like House an awful lot - they certainly had a similar way with them and a kindred sense of humour - and doubted she would take kindly to someone hurting him.

And hurt him Stacy had….something told him that what had just transpired with Cuddy, was _nothing_ to what would happen with Warner should she be spotted by the woman in front of him.

She and House were definitely kindred spirits – Wilson decided he was going to like her…….a _lot._

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oooh - you faded out there! He does that, doesn't he? His voice just becomes white noise after a while….." Jess turned to Wilson with a smirk, making him realise that she hadn't missed his wandering mind.

He nodded, picking up the tone "Yeah, you know he can go on for hours sometimes….."

"It's better when he's on the phone…like tonight? I went and made coffee and then came back…he never even noticed I'd left…."

"And I would notice your absence why? It's not like you make any sense when you're there anyway…."

That's because you rarely let me get a word in edgeways…"

"Why would I? You talk utter garbage most of the time…"

"Yeah, right – so why am I here?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because I thought you needed to get out more…."

She smirked, but merely stood looking at him expectantly.

He sighed "We have a patient we're at the end of our rope with. She is obviously seriously ill, possibly dying. She won't let us run tests on her, and says she _wants _to die.

Cameron here found her husband threatening her, and then pushing their children around in the hall."

"Ah, so you feel that I should speak to her _because_……?"

"Because she obviously is a victim of abuse and that's why she wants to die – but if she does that, she will leave the kids with a violent man…."

"Don't tell me you actually…." She lowered her voice to a whisper _"care_!" she said in mock horror.

He rolled his eyes "I'm hurt!"

"No House…" she smiled "If you were hurt you'd have to have to have a heart and we know that's not true!"

"Ah, got me again. No, I don't care, and I am shocked that you would suggest such nonsense - but neither do I want damaged kids ending up in that bloody clinic I have to help in…. and also leave me without a diagnosis - I'm really looking out for myself." He dismissed her accusation.

"I'll believe you, thousands wouldn't." She smiled "Okay, I'll talk to her – but I can't guarantee it'll do any good. Most domestic victims have to _want_ to be helped."

"Why are you here then?" Foreman asked belligerently.

"He asked, I came…that's the agreement." She spoke quietly, but there was an edge to her voice that made Wilson think he wouldn't want to see her angry.

"_What_ 'agreement'?" Foreman wasn't giving in, and sounded demanding.

"House and I have an understanding - if he needs my help, I come. That's it." She looked at Foreman "You know, I'm more easy-going than him; but don't upset me, you _wouldn't_ like it." She spoke lightly and matter of factly, even smiled a bit - but the tone was still there.

Foreman sucked his teeth in derision, and suddenly Jess was in his face "I am _not_ a nice person when I'm ticked Foreman, trust me…..I am not bluffing, nor am I threatening; I am merely telling you – mess with me and you _will_ regret it." Her voice was dangerously low and there was a definite hint of menace in it. Her English accent sounding even more clipped than before.

She was shorter than Foreman, but there was something imposing about her. The black man stepped back, as her quiet anger washed over him – House smirked "You haven't lost your touch I see…."

"Nor do I intend to…." she did not even look at him, holding Foreman's stare until he was the first to look away. "Never try and stare me down again – did no one tell you it's a bad thing to do to a dog, and _he'll_ tell you what a _bitch_ I am." She gestured to House who nodded.

"Yup, she's a bitch…."

"Dumb pup!" Jess smiled suddenly at the black man, then turned to House "Come on, let's go and see this damn patient….hopefully I can get back to my daughter before she's climbing the walls!"

They left Cameron, Chase and a quieter Foreman pouring over the medical notes, trying to fathom what might be wrong with the woman from the scant information they had.

They walked along the halls to Abigail's room and Jess entered. Outside Wilson turned to House "Well?"

"Well what?"

Wilson rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at Jess through the window.

"Oh her…. What about her?"

"Who is she and how do you know her so well?"

"She told you – she used to work here and I saved her life…"

"Stop hedging - there's more to it than that….tell me."

House sighed "If I tell you, she will kill me – and I don't mean the jokey around type of kill me, I mean literally take my life."

"I don't believe you…"

House merely shrugged "Don't believe me….…"

Wilson decided to try another tack "Cuddy doesn't like her…"

"The feeling is completely mutual…."

"I saw that……why?"

"Why don't they like each other? History - Cuddy made sure the entire hospital knew about Monty's problems after she was released from hospital….she felt she had to force Monty's hand to resign.

Even though her problems wouldn't have stopped her doing her job she would have done so anyway, she would not have risked her patients well being." There was a certain pride in House's voice. "But she never really forgave Cuddy for making it look like she'd been hiding something."

"Was Cuddy jealous of her?" it was something that had just occurred to Wilson.

"No, not jealous – more….threatened; Monty was one seriously good doctor – she wasn't kidding when she said she was a rising star. But shit happens, and to her it did. Cuddy saw her problems as manna from Heaven and used it to her advantage." The bitterness in his voice was unmistakeable "She now has the position that was destined to go to Monty….."

"Ah….and she worries every time she sees Jess that she might try and muscle back in? After all a desk job is not the same as this, right?" Wilson indicated them.

House nodded "The irony is that Monty would never have took it – she hates people who she calls 'pen pushing bean counters' and would rather have leapt from the roof than turn into one…."

"Like you, right?"

House nodded "Yup, like me…."

"Cuddy must know that Jess wouldn't want her job though?"

"Nope….she judges all of us as she does herself……therefore Monty _must_ want her job."

"That's ridiculous!"

"I never said it was normal…..but the situation is what it is. Monty accepted it long ago…."

"How long have you known her?"

House thought for a moment "20 years…..this August 21st."

"Since before Stacy?"

"_Don't_ mention her around Monty – she can't stand her after what she did to me…" he grinned "she bumped into Stacy once in an Italian restaurant with the guy she's now married to – Monty tipped her Spaghetti Bolognaise all over her head, and then tried to hit around the head with the plate!"

"Wow, she really _has_ got a temper!"

"Oh yeah; I'm the only one whose safe…I think…"

"You don't sound sure…"

"The only predictable thing about Monty is she's unpredictable…" he smiled as if remembering something.

"So were you her boss?"

"Yeah I was - and I think I was the most upset when she left. In her I lost an ally….we thought alike, spoke alike and acted alike. It was us against the establishment – patient care came before protocols, but when she left it was just me on my own…" he sounded thoughtful again.

"What happened to her?"

"That ex-boyfriend I mentioned? He shot me and my fiancé, _I_ lived – Mac died……" Jess walked up seemingly unconcerned that she was the topic of conversation "House found us after I failed to turn up for work - workaholic that I was he came looking for me when I never arrived, and found us in a pool of blood." She looked at the older doctor and smiled "if it hadn't been for him I'd have died too."

She sighed "I loved Mac a lot, and when he died I wanted to die too. Of course I couldn't - _he _wouldn't let me…" she nodded at House.

"Why should I? You were a useful ally to me; anyway, who would help me bait Cuddy?"

Jess smiled and nodded "true….but I never thanked you for it, House."

"No you damn well didn't – you cussed me out every time you saw me….until I brought in Molly." He grimaced.

"Mac?" Wilson broke in.

"My fiancé and the father of my daughter. She was a month old and, thankfully, staying with my parents when it happened – otherwise I dread to think." She stopped, shook her head and then continued "Anyway, his punishment for saving me was becoming Molly's Godfather." she smiled mischievously at House, who grimaced once more.

"Yeah, and I regret it every time the little ankle biter clamps herself to me in what she laughingly calls a 'hug'…"

"She's a tall 7 year old now House, hardly an 'ankle biter'."

"She is still _little_…." He said the word with distaste, but there was also a certain warmth in his eyes. Wilson got the feeling that a lot of his dislike for the child was put on, and the kid probably knew it.

"Why shoot you - and is that to do with what Cuddy was talking about?" Wilson pressed.

House glared at him, but Jess seemed happy to talk about it for once. "I'd ditched him when I met Mac, I'd only gone on a couple of dates with him. They weren't even that really, just a group of us getting together for a drink….." she seemed to be thinking back, and then shook her head.

"But it turned out he was violent; he didn't take rejection well I suppose you could say. Yeah, what the Cudster was talking about was the aftermath of the shooting. I'm mildly brain damaged and have some physical infirmities…."

"Never would've stopped you doing your damn job…." Muttered House; and Wilson suddenly realised this was probably the main cause of strife between he and Cuddy.

"It did…in a way…." She patted his arm and then turned to Wilson "I get slurred speech and a bit clumsy when I get tired, and the shifts I would pull here….well, you know…." She nodded to Wilson who agreed "you couldn't have me talking to a patient and looking and sounding as if I were drunk!

A desk job was the only alternative….but that was the job Cuddy wanted, I was offered it…." House looked startled "Ah see - didn't know _that_ did you? Thought I might be offered it later, but no I was offered it then! Still, I turned it down……" she smirked.

"Decided to go into counselling….." Wilson added.

"That's right, and talking of which - Abigail is it? - has decided that maybe she _will_ let you do your tests." She grinned in triumph.

"How did you do it?" House asked in irritation that she had succeeded where he'd failed.

"I didn't bark at her and I didn't order her - things you are not completely comfortable with not doing, House. There's a difference between being 'clinically detached' and trying to bully them into submission…" she smiled.

"I _do not_ bully….." he was indignant.

"Alright….you forcibly try and _make_ them…." She casually waved away his protests "I need to get something to eat before I go home and face the 'ankle biter'!" She wandered off towards the staff canteen with a laugh.

The two men watched her go "It's good to have her back….." sighed House.

"You miss her…" a statement more than a question from Wilson.

"_I_ don't _miss_ anyone!" House protested hotly.

"Well, why the 'its' good to have her back' then?"

"Because she's an asset…." He limped after her "so much so that I think we'll get her to give us a hand on this patient. I can see her being a pain and I can't be bothered to deal with her, Monty's much better able to put up with it."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that…." Wilson smiled and retorted quietly to House's retreating back.

"You think he likes her?" Cameron spoke next to him.

"Yeah….their friendship goes way back. He says he's known her for almost 20 years….."

"They certainly seem to be comfortable with each other…"

"Yeah and how many people do you see him like that with?"

"Before today? Only you." she sighed.

"You really like him." Wilson sounded sympathetic.

"Whatever….." Cameron walked away.

_**Not sure about continuing with this….if you like it let me know and I'll go on; otherwise I'll leave it as a one shot.**_


	2. Remembrance

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'House M.D.' or any of its regular characters. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – so please don't sue me, I'm poor enough already! But I do own the story itself and the characters of Monty/Jess, Mac, Molly and other Non House characters__…. :O)_**

**The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien_: Just want to say what a great name – obviously very LOTR inspired (I _love_ LOTR almost as much as KA; though I love the books a tad more than the movies – though if the novel versions of Aragorn, Faramir and Eómer looked like their movie counterparts I would not complain!) ;O Glad you liked it, hope this one is as good. Let me know what you think and whether it would be worth more?_**

**SpectralLady_I picked Jess because I like it; it seems a strong name – though I agree about the Jessica. I know what you mean about your name too, all my friends call me Trace, but if I'm in trouble with my parents (bearing in mind I'm 39!), it's still turned back to Tracy! LOL Well, I hope you still like it. Let me know if you want more…._**

**Calliann_: Awww…but would I want to be:O) Glad you liked, here is the next one, let me know if you want more….now the background is a little more out of the way, we can get back to Cuddy baiting! YAH!_**

_**WARNING: POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…chapter Two!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Kindred Spirits**_

**_Chapter Two – Remembrance_**

House stood and watched Monty eating a sandwich. She stared out of the window into the night, a look of haunted sadness on her face. He sighed and remembered that day….the day she was obviously thinking about too.

It had been a little over 7 years ago now. She hadn't turned up for work, there hadn't been a phone call, nothing to explain; after an hour he had, though he would never admit it to another living soul, become worried.

It was not like her, completely out of character. She would always call, _always_ - even it was just to say she was going to be a little late.

She told him once, when he asked, that it was the product of an over protective mother who worried if she didn't know she was alright – Mac had been the same, and so now she just did it with everyone.

He'd arrived to find her front door ajar, blood everywhere and a strange dead man in her hall. Stepping over the corpse (he didn't know him, he was obviously dead so why bother?) he went through the downstairs of the little house looking for her.

He finally found her and Mac in the bedroom. He remembered as if it were yesterday the feeling that his heart, for a split second, had actually stopped beating.

He then went on automatic pilot and checked the still form directly in front of him; she had lost a lot of blood, had multiple gunshot wounds and some were fairly serious.

But, and here was the shocker, she was still breathing – shallowly, barely…but she was.

He dialled 911…he glanced at Mac and flinched, one gunshot wound was all he had and yet he was very much dead. He would not relish telling her he was gone….

He had rung the hospital, told them what had happened – and then rode with her in the ambulance. He had phoned her parents from the hospital and told them, not thinking to do so before. He sat with them, tolerated the endless pathetic questions; and frequently wondered how such idiotic chattering parents produced such a sharp witted and concise daughter.

He rocked month old Molly in his arms (yes, he did know her name and actually took, though again would never admit it, his God-fatherly duties seriously), and generally put up with them.

It had crossed his mind more than once at the time, that if Monty could see them she would literally have fallen about laughing at his pained expression; as her mother clung to his arm, whilst he tried to extricate himself and balance Molly in the other, and her father keep clapping him on the back saying they owed him a lot for just finding her in time to even _try_ and save her.

When it became clear she would survive, but there would be complications for her, he had accepted the looks from them that pleaded he would be the one to tell her about this - even before their voices had joined the begging in their eyes.

He had to be the one to tell her that the man she had loved deeply had gone. That by some fluke of fate she had survived 5 gunshot wounds, and he'd been killed instantly by only one; to tell her that her life had changed irreversibly and forever. God how he could relate to _that_……

And he _had_ told her – he had calmly told her that she was permanently brain damaged, albeit mildly; that it would present itself as slurred speech and clumsiness when she was tired, and the inability to speak at all when severely upset or angry.

That she would have a lasting weakness on her left side that would manifest itself in an almost imperceptible tremor in her arm and leg….well, imperceptible to all but her – she would feel it, know it was there. Her eyesight, until then 20:20, was now so bad that she would always teeter on the edge of near blindness….

But she had accepted it all, eyes bright with unshed tears, but accepting. Then he had told her of Mac - pulled no punches, just said it "Mac's dead…one gunshot wound to the back of the head" he'd watched her face crumple then, the tears fall.

He'd let her beat his chest as the frustration of not only losing Mac, but being unable to vocalise it, drove her to fight - to rage against the world that had done this thing to her.

He knew what she was going through, how she resented this rending of her world - an alikeness between them before, this now turned them into kindred spirits.

He'd held her as her fists had stilled, and watched the new wrinkle develop…the fit; no thrashing about for Monty – no, merely a drop down wherever she was. No one had expected that; not many knew of them even now, outside of her family and him.

Molly would merely say, as she got older "Mummy falls asleep Housey. I give her a pillow…." He wondered at the strength of the child; growing up into the image of her mother, and realised only lately that was where she'd got it from…Monty. The saying held true in their case 'like mother, like daughter'. He admired them both.

But she'd survived all of it, and dealt with it. The only time she broke was over Mac; at the memorial his family had held – to let her 'say goodbye' as she'd been 'too sick to attend the funeral' they'd said.

She had not wanted to go, was only just fit enough to be released from hospital after 5½ months and had only been home 2 weeks; he had argued against it, but none would listen. She had said silent thanks with her eyes, but had capitulated in the end. He had gone too, as a friend of them both he'd said, but really it was to ensure she was okay.

He didn't like the new Monty – this one was quiet and pliable. He liked the old one; feisty, sarcastic, quick tempered and not one to back down…._ever_. The one who loved to laugh and tie him in knots with her dry humour and caustic comments; the one who would have him in fits of barely suppressed laughter at the way she could have Cuddy not knowing which end was up; the one that made him realise they _could_ make a difference to people if the powers that be just left them alone to get on with it.

The one who was like a dog with a bone with patient's illnesses; her motto being a quote from her favourite character, Sherlock Holmes - "**When you have eliminated all which is impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."**

But he did not like _this_ Monty; this one who would just sit silently……eyes vacant.

So he'd gone too – bounced 7 month old Molly on his knee once more, listened to her parents inane, but this time hushed, chatter; but all the time keeping one eye on Monty.

He'd watched her steel herself, saw some of the old Monty flow back in as she stood at the podium and paid tribute to the man she'd loved…..

"I don't know what to say – except I'm sorry I'm here and he's not. Mac was my heart and I loved him dearly. You all knew us, know how we met and how we loved each….…" she took a deep breath to steady herself, she might cry with _him _– but no one else ever saw her shed a tear then or ever after; about anything.

"so I'll not bore you all with the _fluff,_ as some call it…" she'd looked at him then using his term for her relationship with Mac, and gave a watery smile as the dry joke earned a small ripple of chuckles amongst the otherwise openly tearful congregation "but he was a funny man with a large sense of humour, and he loved me and Moll an awful lot." Another deep breath.

"I know I'm no Scot like Mac….in fact I'm half Irish – but then we're all Celts together I believe, so I wish to give you this blessing Mac –Irish though it is…." She'd looked up at all of them then; fighting back the tears, her broken voice rang out around the church…..

"May the road rise up to meet you.  
May the wind be always at your back.  
May the sun shine warm upon your face;  
the rains fall soft upon your fields and until we meet again,  
may God hold you in the palm of His hand."

At that she could not say more and so stepped down, the congregation now openly sobbing – her own eyes full, but not weeping. _Rigid_ self control in place – and at that moment, House could not have been more proud of her.

Two days later, she'd slashed her wrists.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It had not been a shock really, in some ways he'd been expecting it. The night of the memorial she had sent everyone home, including him, saying she was fine and not to worry. Of course everyone did, especially him. But he left knowing he did not need to say that he was there if she needed him, she already knew.

At about 2am his phone had rung, when he'd picked it up he'd heard one broken word "Greg".

That had started when she'd first come round; her befuddled and damaged brain trying to compute the man sat by her bedside reading the complete works of Sherlock Holmes – she'd said the first name of his she could remember 'Greg'.

He'd been so pleased she was alright he didn't correct her, in fact he'd held her hand and said, genuinely "it's good to have you back Jess…." And that had been it. After that, whenever they needed each other they would phone and one word would be said – their first names…..and the other would know it was serious.

"I'm coming now Jess…" was all he'd said and hung up. He arrived at her new apartment - she had not been able to stay in the old house, the nightmares were crucifying her as it was - in minutes.

She had clung to him as soon as she had opened the door; surprisingly he had let her – he who was not very comfortable with big displays of affection. They had not spoke; he had merely hugged her – then when she'd stopped crying, he'd made her tea, which she'd laughed at and said even for a Yank he was God awful at making. Then she'd cried again, feeling guilty for laughing when her Mac was lying dead in the cold ground.

He'd gone and fetched Molly so she could feed her, and watched her murmur nothings to the child and tell her about her Daddy.

At 5am he'd left with her hugging him and telling him thanks, that she'd be alright now; but he'd seen the bone-crushing loneliness in her eyes, the depth of despair at the loss of such a boisterous and grounding soul in her life, and he'd worried.

It was at 10am the next day, a Saturday he remembered, that he'd found her in the kitchen in a puddle of blood – a carving knife in her hand. He'd called round as he'd had an uneasy feeling that the night before had merely been a precursor to something more serious; he'd been right, thank God he'd known where she kept the spare key.

So - another 911 call, another ride in an ambulance, and another anxious wait with her now openly irritating parents.

He'd pointed out, none too gently, that this probably would not have happened if she'd not been forced to go to the damn 'memorial' – for God's sake the man had already been buried; even royalty didn't get two bloody funerals.

They petted him like a puppy and told him they were worried too. At that moment, he'd wondered if he could plead temporary insanity if he'd bludgeoned them to death with the 'please check in here' notice for the ER station.

But it was then that he took her in hand, and pointed out what a bloody stupid thing she'd done. That this is not what he would have wanted….

"God?" she'd asked, openly confused – knowing House was not a religious man.

"What? No, _Mac_…." He'd sighed.

"Same difference…_he _thought anyway" they'd shared a smile at Mac's regular joke. They would argue –two Celtic tempers in one household would always clash, and Monty would come out with "who died and made you God?"

To which Mac would reply with a grin "No one Lassie, God's already here!" and pat his chest. Any anger would immediately dissipate as they laughed; and, House had to admit, it was always in that moment he envied them.

But he'd read her the riot act and so she'd swore she would never do it again. Of course like him with his vicodine addiction, Monty had found her own way of coping.

Cutting her arms and body was the way she had survived the last few years without Mac _and_ her career; transposing emotional pain for a physical one.

Only House knew the full extent of her own 'addiction', it had dwindled of late, but she still did it occasionally. He never condemned her for it, never judged her - and for that he knew she was grateful.

But how could he? Not only was he in no position to go throwing stones at someone else's glass house when his was barely standing, he understood why she did it; _really _understood it.

So they went on - each supporting the other, each being there for the other. A comfort and, he supposed to a lesser extent, a crutch – for the last 7 years for her, and even longer for him. Since he'd got sick and Stacy had left him.

That was when she'd stepped up to the plate and become more than a best friend – she'd become his partner. She had always defended him, their similarities had afforded them a rare understanding of each other; but once Stacy had left him she had become someone he knew he could turn to - that wouldn't judge or condemn him….no matter what he said or did. Now he couldn't imagine his life without her in it somewhere.

Still, he remembered that there had been someone called Carl being mentioned more and more lately - he wondered who he was, and decided there was no time like the present to find out.

0-0-0-0-0

Monty was sat eating her sandwich and was indeed thinking about that day. Her thoughts had wandered down similar paths to House, and she had ended up silently thanking God for her eccentric friend. They were a lot alike and she was grateful for that too; he had not only kept her alive, he'd kept her sane. There was no need to pretend to House, he hated that – so she was just herself and they got along.

A form stood beside her and she glanced up to find herself face to face with the very man.

"Hey…." He said, sitting down with a cup of coffee.

"Hey…."

"Nice?" he nodded at the sandwich.

"Not as good as your peanut butter and jelly…"

"Ah, well - you know no one makes PB&J's better than me – it's an old family recipe. The knack's in the way you spread the jelly…."

She grinned "Come on House, what's eating you? We've known each other too long for bullshit…"

"Carl…."

"What about him?"

"What does Molly think?"

"Molly? Why does she have to think anything about him?" Monty was confused.

"Well, if he's around a lot – and you've mentioned him quite a bit over recent months…"

"He's only around when Alex is – in fact I think he might be 'The One'." she winked conspiratorially.

"Ah, well – I'm pleased for you. I hope I get to meet him sometime…" House felt strangely irritated and decided to leave.

"What?" she was still confused, then realisation dawned "Oh my God! You don't think….that _we_…that me and _him_!" She started laughing "he's _gay_! House - for God's sake the man is gay, a surfer type and Alex's boyfriend! _Not_ my type in way, shape or form!"

"But I came round last month for dinner, and you talked about him a lot - you seemed…..friendly; going on about some dance you'd done with him and how funny it was." he muttered sitting once more as she tugged at his arm, but still feeling more than a little rankled at her obvious mirth.

"Right…so every guy I dance with is now automatically a boyfriend? _Okay_ - well, you can sleep safe in your bed at night House…for by the mere fact that you cannot dance, I can never win your heart!" She now began to chuckle.

She stopped when she saw he was looking hurt "oh, don't give me the bottom lip thing – that has _never_ worked on me! Anyway, even if he _was_ a boyfriend, which he's _not_, what do _you_ care? It's not like it's _ever_ going to affect our friendship!"

"It might - I can't see any 'partner' putting up with this…." He indicated her watch which read 1:25am.

She shrugged "Then he's kicked to the kerb." She put her hand on his "You've been there for me longer than anyone I know. I get to be me with you; no pretending to be happy when all I want to do is scream, no pretending to be serious when I just want to laugh…. I just get to be me.

We got a promise, and I have never broken a promise. If it came to me having to choose between you and some bloke – you would win hands down every time House, remember that…._every_ time." She stared earnestly at him before sitting back.

"But, trust me, it ain't gonna to happen…..I am not 'on the market' I think that's the current phrase. I do not want to get hurt again. Anyway, what's a bloke going to give me that I don't already get? I got you and Molly in my life as well as, for my sins, my parents and Alex. I got plenty of people who care about me, whether they admit it or not!" she smiled at him.

"I don't _need_ anyone else; I certainly don't need the aggravation of being at someone else's behest. As you say; take tonight, I don't want someone giving me static about helping my best friend in the whole world – and if you _ever _try to use that against me I _will_ kill you." She grinned as he raised an eyebrow. "Alright? Sheesh - insecure much?" she rolled her eyes.

He smiled and went to change the subject but something in her twigged "Warner's been around hasn't she? That's the only reason you get all angsty." she asked darkly "Why? She only contacts you when she wants something…..what was it this time?"

"Her husband was sick – we saved him." House shrugged.

"Of course you did – you see, _you_ care; _me_? I'd have left him to rot!" She glowered.

"Very protective aren't we? Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…" It was his turn to roll his eyes.

She stood and shrugged, easily tossing her leftovers into a passing garbage cart "You know it never ceases to amaze me how my hand/eye co-ordination has gotten better since the shooting." Then she sat down and returned her attention to him, to find him staring at her "what? I got a bogey in my nose? Lettuce stuck to my teeth?"

"No - you're just weird…"

"Thanks…right back at you!" She retorted with mock anger.

"Well, you are - why like _me_? Why stick up for _me_?" He rested his chin on his hand "That's weird….."

"Okay, granted that _is_ a little weird….." she smiled and sat down again "but consider the evidence – you've always been there for me, you've always supported me, never judged me and we're a lot alike; I _like_ you. Underneath it all _I_ know you're a good man and I like you. Sorry, but there you have it…..I like you because I know you have a heart and you're a very good friend to me.

But don't worry…." She looked around as if making sure they weren't overheard "I won't tell anyone. As far as all this lot are concerned, you are a still a complete bastard and an emotionally frigid arsehole – isn't that what Cuddy called you that Christmas she had too much sherry at the 'meet 'n' greet' for the new doctors?"

"No, I think that was you - one of your more charming insults as I recall that particular yuletide."

"Whatever...you probably deserved it…"

"I've no doubt; under _your _rules, I always do." He stood and so did she. "I need you to stay on this case Monty; if we have to give her bad news you can do it, I can see her being a problem and I don't…."

"Want to deal with it - yeah, right, whatever….call me and I'll come in. You know the drill."

Their voices faded as they left the canteen.

Wilson sitting, unnoticed at a table near them, smiled. He was definitely going to like her a lot – Foreman, who had been sitting with him for the last part of the conversation, looked surprised "She called him a _what_!"

"A complete bastard and an emotionally frigid arsehole…..I'd love to know what brought _that_ on!"

As they too left the canteen they saw Cuddy march passed Jess and House. _"Swing low sweet Chariot, coming for to carry me home….swing low sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home…"_ Jess warbled as the other woman went past her; House merely smacked her upside the head, but Wilson and Foreman could hear him chuckling.

"Did he just _chuckle_?" Foreman asked incredulously. Wilson merely nodded, with a smirk.

Cuddy visibly flinched; stopped, turned as if to say something and then thought better of it as Jess called "Don't bother - you won't win…." Without either breaking her stride or turning.

Earning her another cuff from House "Play nice…." He said, but his two subordinates knew from his tone he didn't mean it.

Cuddy stalked away. Chase wandered up with Cameron, they too, having witnessed the whole exchange. "I hope she sticks around…she's fun." Chase muttered.

Foreman shuddered "So do I….but I wouldn't like to piss her off; she almost makes you feel sorry for Cuddy…"

The other three all looked at him in horror; he held up his hands "Hey, I said _almost_…"

_**Still want me to continue? Answers on a postcard please! LOL**_


	3. Diagnosis & Realisations

**Disclaimer:_ Same as before__…..please don't sue me! _**

_**WARNING: POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…chapter Four!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Kindred Spirits**_

_**Chapter Three – Diagnosis & Realisations**_

Wilson watched as Jess walked along with House back to his office. He didn't mean to follow them around; God knows he had better things to do; like going home and sleeping, he had been on duty since 6am – but he was intrigued by their unconventional relationship.

Though almost identical characteristically speaking, they were chalk and cheese to look at. He was tall and reasonably gangly, whereas she was fairly short and more solid - not fat, in actual fact she was quite slim, but she had a muscular look about her.

He was all relaxed clothing and scruffy hair and she was definitely a 'gothic'. She had a black thumb ring; a few black leather bracelets that obviously had some meaning, as they were well worn like she'd had them on for years. As well a handmade garish looking one, that he had seen said 'Mummy'.

A set of dog tags and a sword necklace round her neck; as well as an extremely chunky watch that had a very large digital display on it (probably due to her eyesight), and a wide black leather strap – all the current fashion these days, but he felt she had had them for years.

The dog tags looked like they held medical info, but he couldn't be sure…he would ask the next time he saw her. Something told him she would appreciate a direct approach more than checking up behind her back.

She had _very_ auburn hair he noticed, but doubted it was dyed – that didn't seem her way - the style looked easy to manage considering the abundance of corkscrew curls; and again, though the current fashion, he felt she'd had it like that for years.

Her clothes were black, all of them. Black t-shirt, black studded belt, black jeans (a touch too long and trailing the ground behind her, causing her to tread down the hems) and black suede chunky boots, shuffling out from underneath.

She had on a very worn black leather biker style jacket that looked a bit too big – the main body of it hung on her and the sleeves draped down over her hands. For a moment he wondered, with a pang, if it had been this Mac's she'd spoken of; though he had to admit she didn't strike him as the sentimental sort.

Even her eye make up, what little there was of it, was quite dark; thus making her very large blue eyes look even larger and bluer. She was a very striking woman, and he wondered how on earth she did not have men queuing up to date her. But then if she didn't want them she would ensure they didn't get anywhere near her, of that he was sure.

"So come on Monty – howdya do it?" House queried.

"I told you…."

"Yeah, yeah - _aside_ from not being the complete bastard and emotionally frigid aresehole that _I_ am..."

"Oh well, that would be breaking the patent on my 'Monty Method' of persuasion…."

"I _am _her doctor!"

"Yeah and as her doctor you and your little elves will be doing the tests on her - the rest comes under patient/doctor confidentiality." she looked at him innocently "sorry…."

"No, you're not; you're not sorry at all."

"You know – you're right, I'm not." She grinned and looked at her watch "I have to go House; God alone only knows to what chaos and mayhem I am returning. If you ever want to see the chaos theory in action, come round to mine when Molly's been left with Alex for more than 30 seconds…."

She smiled and reached up to kiss him on the cheek "You know, would it kill you stoop a little?"

"Is it my problem you're a midget?" he looked down at her.

"You _are_ a complete bastard!"

"Yeah, yeah – now tell me something I don't know…." He rolled his eyes.

"I still love you….when thousands wouldn't!" she tweaked his nose, which made him smile.

"Why would I want thousands to?" he queried mildly.

"Oh you know - the whole hero worship thing..."

"Oh, _that_ - I get that here; you know parties just to say they love me…." he shrugged and rolled his eyes like he was embarrassed at the attention.

"Of course! How could I be so stupid….so that picture of you in their common room with the darts sticking out of it was…._what_ exactly?" She painted a confused look on her face.

"What? Oh, a mistake surely; unless Cuddy had something to do with it!"

"Yeah, yeah, of course it was…" she reach up and pulled him down for a hug "You _will_ hug me, you sod!"

"Alright, alright…but make it quick – I too, have a rep to protect here!" but he hugged her tight for a moment.

She laughed and released him - with a quick wave, she was gone.

House watched her go…and sighed, it was like someone had suddenly switched the damn light off.

He turned and saw Wilson staring at him "_Don't_ smirk…."

Wilson smirked "I wasn't…."

"You are…"

"Ah, but I _wasn't_…."

"So, Mrs Mulholland has agreed to the tests, we better get started; I'd like to be able to phone Monty about….oh 6am?"

Wilson looked at his watch "House it's 1:40 in the morning…."

The older doctor grinned evilly "I know…."

"You know, I don't why she puts up with you…." Wilson sighed with a wry smile.

"Neither do I; but she does, and I do so enjoy torturing her…."

"Something tells me her retribution will have you questioning said enjoyment of this torture."

They started walking back to the hospital room "Possibly, but I enjoy it none the less…"

0-0-0-0-0-0

At _6am _precisely Jess' phone rang "Monty you're needed…" the phone clicked.

"Good morning to you too House…..you bastard, you've done this on purpose…" she sighed and dressed.

"Alex?"

"Uhhh?"

"Alex I need you to say a coherent word then I know you're listening…."

"Ahh…uhh…."

"Forget it…." She sighed and went to her daughter's room.

"Molly?"

"Yeah Mummy?"

"I have to go help House - he has a sick lady that he wants me to see, you stay with Uncle Alex okay?"

"Kay….Mummy?"

"Yeah sweetpea?"

"Tell House I love him." She grinned sleepily "he hates that, especially when it's in front of people; and don't forget the sloppy kiss!"

"Okay punkin…I'll remember" Jess laughed "and Molly – don't let Uncle Alex have too much coffee…you know how he gets and Uncle Carl's coming back today, I'm hoping he'll move back home – for a while at least…"

"Kay Mummy…"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jess walked into House' office and went straight up to him "Molly said to say she 'wuvs you Uncie Housey'" she mimicked her daughter's teasing voice for him, and then kissed him sloppily on the cheek.

House stared at her as if she'd lost her mind, and then saw the evil glint in her eyes. He scowled….

"Ooooh, I made him scowl…my work here is done!" she beamed, grabbing his cheek and giving it a little squeeze. Wilson smirked; yup, payback hurt!

"Bitch!" House muttered.

She delved into her large brown leather sack of a bag and pulled out a battered, chipped and very old mug "read it and weep!" she smiled.

The others all did too, it said: 'you call me a bitch like it's a bad thing!' They all looked at House.

"I cannot believe you still have that Godforsaken piece of pottery!" he grumbled, but his eyes were merry.

"What – and get rid of the only birthday present, nay _any_ present, you ever bought me?" she asked innocently.

"It's more than he's ever bought us." Cameron pointed out.

"Yeah, see? I never even bought _them _a mug."

"even more reason to keep it….anyway it has a practical use, remember whenever Cuddy called me a bitch I just used to point to the mug – you said it was to save my 'inane' backchat' with her…remember?"

He nodded "Yeah…yeah I do – all you would _ever _say to her was that damn saying, so it was a case of 'saw the mug and thought of you'…"

"But I doubt you called me at 6am to reminisce some more; so what's happened? She looked round their faces. "Oh, shit! Its bad news, it's always bad news when I have to tell it; _how _bad?"

"Not sure - I can't believe what _he's_ suggesting." House pointed to Foreman.

"Give me the stuff…." She sighed and the younger doctor handed over the file. Monty spent 15 minutes pouring over it. Then she shook her head "He's right, House…

She's got Paragonimus Westermani, with Pulmonary Paragonimiasis complications...poor cow – that is so rare it's not even funny.

It also explains all the conflicting symptoms – fits, headaches, visual disturbances, and blood in the sputum. I can see why her original doctor initially thought TB and/or epilepsy.

She must have been infested with them for a while to get such complications; do we know how? I mean this is a biggie people…." She looked to House "I need to call Hank over at CDC."

"Is that necessary?"

"I think Bithionol would work best in this case as the infestation is so severe – but it's only available from the CDC. But I know Hank will be happy to help…." She smiled.

"You work for the CDC too?" Wilson was impressed.

"Yeah, I process their data for them; apparently, according to Hank, I have a nose for diseases. In fact I've actually been offered a post with them as a Field Microbiologist/Public Health Analyst. If I accept I'm going to be dealing mainly with immunology issues in the field, but also processing data for them focusing on Public Health problems."

House looked horrified, but quickly masked it. So quickly that Wilson bet he was the only one who saw it. But" she looked at House "_he _always gets first dibs on my time…_any_ time."

He bowed "I am so honoured my lady…"

"Get stuffed!" She slapped his shoulder.

"See – this is what I had to put up with every day for nearly 13 years…."

"No, 11 House…remember the 2 years I was with Médecins Sans Frontières? Where I met Mac? Remember Ethiopia? I mean 2 _years_ House…even you can't forget 2 _years!_"

"Well, I do remember 2 years of my life being inordinately quiet" he gave a pretend shudder "it was creepy not having a British harpy shrieking in my ear…"

"_okay_….enough with memory lane - shall _I_ tell her?"

"Why do you think you're here?"

Jess sighed "Oh, you are _such_ a honey…"

"I know…..everyone loves me…" he gave a huge fake smile.

"No, House – everyone loves to _hate _you….Cuddy in particular…" she smiled.

"No Monty, that's you…she hates _you_…"

"Yeah, yeah, now go and tell it to someone who gives a damn…." She laughed as she left the room.

"Are you two _always_ like this?" Foreman asked incredulously.

"Yup…...problem?"

"Heck no – anyone who gives you as hard a time as you give us is a God in my eyes…."

"No, that's me…" House said and then added "actually that was someone else I knew once, but he gave me the job when he died…" he followed Monty out.

"He loves her…." Muttered Cameron to no one in particular.

"_House_? Are you _insane_? He doesn't love no one but House!" Foreman laughed as he followed the doctor out.

"He's right…" said Chase "I don't deny they love to torment each other; but for him to actually _love_ her? Well, it's a little too far fetched for me. Want a coffee?"

She shook her head. He shrugged at Wilson and left.

Wilson looked at her "How'd you work it out?"

"I saw his face when she mentioned the CDC job…."

"You love _him_ right?"

"Nope….but I could've, if he'd just let me. Now I know why he wouldn't. I thought it was that Warner woman, now I know it's her."

"If it's any consolation I don't think even he's aware of it."

"A little, but not much. Still, I'll live – that's a start right? I mean, from what I can gather there is no way I could've even competed with their _friendship_, let alone anything else….I mean 20 years! That's a _history_….." she smiled wanly, and rose to follow the others out.

"Cameron?"

"Yeah?"

"She's right for him…I'm sorry, but its true – even if nothing ever comes of it between them, she's right for him. He'd have eaten you alive….."

"Yeah, I know….but I wouldn't have minded…" she wandered out.

"Yeah…but that wouldn't have made it right – and you'd have hurt him too, 'coz he'd have known what he was doing." Wilson muttered.

That wasn't what House wanted, or needed; he had to have someone that would make him laugh, but also take him by the shirt and shake him until his teeth rattled sometimes - not someone who would just make hurt doe eyes or loving doe eyes whilst all the time only being one step up from a door mat….

He watched Cameron catch up to Chase and start chatting. Now _he_ was someone she'd be alright with. Maybe a little cold on the surface, but underneath it warm enough for her. He knew he liked her too; maybe he'd start to drop hints in their ears about each other.

He looked further forward and heard Jess laughingly berate the older man walking beside her "_House_! You bastard – don't you _dare_ tell her that joke…she's only _7_ for God's sake – I doubt she'd even understand half of it!" whilst he smirked down at her; but there was a light in his eye, that Wilson was surprised someone as astute as she had missed.

Yeah House loved her, loved her more than anyone ever would – more than he would admit to even himself in the quietest part of the night, in the deepest part of him; but he loved her.

'_Thing was'_, Wilson wondered, '_what was he going to do about it? The look on his face when she mentioned the CDC job proved he worried she'd leave – so what to do?_'

0-0-0-0-0

Jess entered Abigail's room with the others and explained the disease to her. She was softer than House, but she still pulled no punches. No softening the blow, no hedging – just "you've got a severe case of Paragonimus Westermani, also more commonly known as Lung Fluke, with complications.

They can take between 5-6 weeks to grow, and live for up to 20 years. Now – here's what we do…..

We can treat it with any of the following drugs: triclabendazole, praziquantel, bithionol, albendazole, and mebendazole.

Bithionol, which I believe would be the best for this severe a case, is available only from the Centre for Disease Control – you know, that place called the CDC. So I will have to contact them to get some……

The prognosis for recovery from lung fluke is good, around 50-95; although patients, like yourself with serious infections, may be more vulnerable to other diseases – but I think we can help you get over this…"

She'd then asked her if she'd travelled to the Far East, Southeast Asia, Africa, Central and South America, Indonesia, and the Pacific Islands. The answer each time was no; Abigail ended, between horrified sobs, by saying she could never have afforded to go to those places.

Jess asked her if there was any way she could have been infected at home. Did she eat a lot of shellfish, such as crabs and crayfish? The answer, between continued sobs, was an emphatic no – the only time she ate _any _shellfish was at her mother's restaurant.

Had she been coughing up any blood? Jess already knew the answer but wanted to make sure…

"Yeah, a bit for about the last month – that's when I got worried." Then came the question Jess had been dreading "What about my kids?"

Her heart sank; if Abigail had been coughing up blood she would also have been coughing up fluke eggs, and the infection was orally transmitted – if either of her kids had kissed her any time after a coughing fit……..

She looked at House; he nodded and said quietly "We'll test them too…"

Jess knew that tone – if he agreed so readily, he already suspected they were infected.

She patted the woman's hand, keeping her face clear of any anxiety. "How old are they?"

"8 and 5 – Zach's 8 and Cydni's 5; they're gorgeous, and I…I…." the tears started afresh.

Jess leant forward and hugged the woman, Wilson watched House touch her shoulder – anxiety written briefly on his face, and the younger doctor knew he was worried that she might get infected.

Jess reached up without turning and touched his hand and then sat back. "Whatever the outcome, it will be fine….it's a treatable illness…."

When they got outside, she turned to House with a murderous look on her face, her tone becoming clipped - but also her words took time to come out and Wilson realised just how angry she was; the brain damage kicking in….

House merely stood and waited for her to finish. "I want……to know…..how this happened….I want to…..know if……it was deliberate……if it's…….that husband….of…..hers! Because if……it is……." She said no more, but the look on her face spoke reams.

House nodded "Alright…._calm_." she took a deep breath "coffee, my office - now." His tone brooked no argument. He looked at the others. "Go home, get some sleep - we'll regroup here at 9am and test the kids." They all nodded and dispersed.

As he walked away with Jess, Wilson heard him say "In future we wear masks, especially if you're going to do all that hugging. I don't want you sick too - don't you think you have enough to put up with?"

"Nag, nag, nag!" Jess smiled, calmer now and once more able to speak, and punched his shoulder "but thanks…."

"Who would I have to torment and be tormented by?" he shrugged nonchalantly "So don't think I care or anything…."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it! I mean Dr Gregory House actually _caring! _The whole notion is laughable!" she agreed with a smirk "All the same….thanks…"

"Don't mention it…" he muttered good humouredly and then leant on her shoulder.

"Excuse me – since when did I become a crutch?"

"Since you became my friend…" was the quiet reply.

"Right back at you…."

"Then stop complaining and let me lean…." There was a brief pause "What does this Hank look like?"

"What? Oh, much more handsome than you…." she smirked. Wilson wandered a safe distance behind, but close enough to listen – he was transfixed.

"I don't believe you! God broke the mould when he made me….there can be no one better…"

"No House, he didn't just _break _the mould – he hurled it at the wall and then jumped up and down on it until it was dust, to make _absolutely_ sure the world only suffered one of you….."

"Oh, I am devastated you think so little of me!" he rubbed his free hand to his brow in mock hurt.

"I never said _I_ did - I merely pointed out that _God_ had issues with making more of you.

On a personal front I think you're the dog's wotsits…..but then you and I have the same sick sense of humour and intolerances, not to mention our mutual adoration of 'bitch baiting'! But I _am_ glad there's only one of you and you're _my_ mate!" she smirked as they disappeared into his office.

Wilson turned and walked back to the common room to grab his stuff; he was glad Jess was here. This case was going to be interesting – on many, _many _levels…..


	4. Green Eyed Monster

**Disclaimer:_ Same as before__…..please don't sue me! _**

**The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien_: I am so glad you're liking it. I think I need to tweak his character a bit though as I'm not sure I've got him right at the moment. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too. As for Genius….well, your name is but not sure about my writing. :O)_**

**Calliann_: I knew you'd like that line – I have to say it was my favourite too! LOL Aww, you're my mate! (and so am I – still right too). Oh he was…some of the stuff he got up to when I was a kid – he was what you would definitely call a 'lovable rogue' and I adored him to bits, totally worshipped him, he could never and still never did anything wrong in my eyes. Yours sounds a laugh too! I was 18 when mine died and I still miss him 21 years later. Glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one too. (there is a small amount of Cuddy bashing! LOL)_**

SpectralLady**_: It's actually what's wrong with me when I get angry. No brain damage for me though(I'd have to have one in the first place for that!) just a severe speech impediment from when I was small that rears it's ugly head when I get upset or angry…it does usually render me speechless though if I get seriously upset and annoyed. Molly is a really little sweetie, but you'll see she is like her Mum! God help House! LOL_**

_**WARNING: POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…chapter Four!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Kindred Spirits**_

**_Chapter Four – Green Eyed Monster_**

An hour later, Monty was drinking coffee in his office when House turned to her "What are you going to do?"

"I've rung Hank and advised him I need the Bithionol ASAP. We _should _kick it into touch for her, but I can't guarantee it – the kids will be fine though.

She said she only started coughing 4 weeks ago, so there's a chance we can catch them before they become too infested."

"Well, that's good to know – but I was actually talking about the CDC job." He looked at her bluntly.

"I was going to take it, why?"

"So you'll be leaving……." A short hesitation "me, then?" he looked annoyed.

"Why on earth would I be doing that?" She was confused.

"Well, you can't deal with them _and _me, Monty…."

"Why can't I? I have been up to now - do you know I've been doing work for them on and off for the last three months? That's why they offered me the post. The only thing that suffered was my counselling; hence the reason I'm letting it go. Immunology was always where I wanted to be, we both know that."

"This will be different now – they can send you where they want….you won't be _here."_ He stabbed his finger onto his desk.

"Yes, I _will_ – look did nothing I said to you last night, sorry just 4_ hours _ago, compute into that reprobate brain of yours? I am not going to do anything that jeopardises our friendship, and that includes my work.

Hank knows I will only work the New York State and he knows why. He had to pull strings to make it happen, but happen it has; and that is why I'm accepting it."

She stood and walked around his desk, turned his chair around so he was facing her and prodded his shoulder "I will never leave you, you insecure old goat!" She tapped his face with her hand "who would I torment and generally irritate? You're my best friend in the world House, don't forget it!"

He sat there looking at her "would it kill you to stoop?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Is it my fault you're a midget?" she smirked, but bent down and kissed his cheek anyway. Then ruffled his hair….

House glared murderously at her "You know I _hate_ that."

"Yup and that's why I do it!" She grinned evilly and walked quickly to the door.

"I _will _get you!" he stood and hobbled after her.

"Yeah? And I'll grow old and grey waiting!" She smirked.

"Bitch!" He exclaimed.

"Yup…so, your point is?"

"I am just ensuring you know…"

"Yeah, you've been telling me for the last 20 years and I've not changed – no more than you've suddenly decided to no longer be a miserable bastard."

He caught her up and leaned on her shoulder "Nope, guess we're stuck then…" he shrugged.

"Yeah with each other, 'coz no other sap is daft enough to want our friendship!"

"Sorry, am I disturbing something?" A tall dark haired man stood in the doorway.

"Hank!" she gave House his cane and then shot over to the other man, hugging him "Wow! That was quick – thanks!" She took the cool box from him "We can get her started on this right away."

"What about the kids?"

"We don't know for sure yet whether they're infected – but if they are…" she tailed off. "I just want to know who infected them."

"I pulled a few strings to get you this quickly." grinned Hank.

House eyed him suspiciously; he had short brown hair, dark brown eyes, a warm smile and a good physique. From the form fitting grey t-shirt he was wearing tucked into his black jeans it was obvious he also had a six pack, House realised with disgust.

Overall he was a very handsome man and, from the way he was looking at Monty it was obvious he had a king-size crush on her; House disliked him immediately, he was too smarmy and too good looking for everyone's good – particularly Monty's.

Of course he wasn't jealous or anything, why bother? She was his friend, and had been for so long that he often thought he genuinely couldn't remember his life without her; she had also just got through telling him no one would be more important to her than him.

But that didn't mean he couldn't look out for her and find her the right man; or better still, for her to remain single for the rest of her life…

"Right Hank, I get the hint - so what's the payback?"

"Payback? There's _payback_?" House exclaimed.

"Oh, what - and there's never payback with _you_?" Monty grinned.

"Yeah, but that's different….that's _me!"_

"So? This is _him_!"

"Who's this?" Hank asked eyeing House.

"This is Dr. Gregory House, my most dear and bestest friend in the entire world; probably the universe…" she took House's arm and positively beamed.

"Shut up." he growled at her, knowing she was teasing.

"Well, I think that's a compliment – so you should be nice." Hank admonished House.

"She makes me sound like a cross between her spaniel and an old 4th grade buddy." House muttered, staring darkly at Monty who merely returned the stare with studied innocence. Her eyes wide, she dipped behind Hank and stuck her tongue out at House.

He smirked.

"What's funny?" Hank asked trying to look round at Monty.

"You wouldn't get it!" She grinned.

House grinned back "Yeah, you wouldn't get it…..Hank."

At that moment Cuddy stalked in "Who the hell authorised calling the CDC in here?"

"_I_ did." Monty looked at her "Dear God Cuddy…do you actually _live_ here? Or is this place just some kind of vampiric lair for your nefarious bean counting obsession?"

"As I understand it, you're only here to _assist_ Dr. House." Cuddy said importantly, ignoring the last part of what the other woman had said "You no longer work at this hospital and I am the Clinical Manager here…."

Wilson, Cameron, Foreman and Chase all wandered in – hearing Cuddy's high voice and knowing from earlier that if Jess was anywhere in the vicinity much (unintentional) hilarity, at Cuddy's expense, would ensue…

Foreman looked at the others "ding, ding – round three" he muttered under his breath with a smile.

They all stifled a smirk, glad they hadn't gone home.

"Yup you are and I hope with all my heart that you are enjoying the job of 'pen pushing bean counter' as I preferred to call it, far more than I would've when they offered it to me……." She paused pointedly "_first_."

"ff..first? They offered it to you _first_?" Cuddy was stunned.

"Oh, I'm sorry – did no one tell you?" Jess feigned sad surprise; Wilson felt she was Oscar material "Yeah, when I decided to leave, the Board of Governors were so keen for me to stay that they offered me the job.

But I wanted to stay in active medicine, not be buried under piles of paperwork - I would rather have leapt from the roof of this building." House and Wilson exchanged a look "so I turned it down flat; but hey I'm glad you like pen pushing and bean counting so much - someone has to…."

"Yes…well….that's besides the point; _I_ have this position now and I do not know why…." Cuddy blustered as Jess broke in.

"House's patient, Mrs Abigail Mulholland, has got Paragonimus Westermani with Pulmonary Paragonimiasis complications. She is severely infected and we suspect so are both her 8 year old son and 5 year old daughter, they will be tested when they arrive here in a few hours time.

The best treatment for the severity of her infestation is Bithionol, but that is only available from the CDC. Hence Hank Ditchfield…" she pointed to Hank.

Cameron and Cuddy both smiled prettily at him – Jess and House rolled their eyes causing Wilson to grin.

"_Ditchfield_? Did he live in a ditch and act as a field worker in a previous life?" House muttered into her ear. She kicked his good ankle….he barely flinched but did blink a bit; and the others stifled a smile, including Hank as Jess continued.

"….kindly brought the medication over so we could immediately get on with her treatment; plus as yet we are unsure as to where the initial infection originated from."

"How do you propose to treat them?" Cuddy asked, still pulling rank and keen to see if she could put Jess down in front of the handsome man stood next to her.

Jess thought for a moment "It'll be 30–50 mg/kg doses on alternate days for 10–15 days for Abigail and one-half of the maximum adult dose For Zach and Cydni of the Bithionol.

I think it advisable to follow that up with Praziquantel in 75 mg/kg/d in 3 doses for 2 days for Abigail and half that again for the kids. Am I wrong?" she raised an eyebrow.

Cuddy closed her eyes in frustration "No, Jessica you are not. But of course you will not be able to administer the medication."

"Why not?" Hank asked.

"She is no longer a practicing doctor…"

"Yes she is…she has been working for us for the last three months – we made sure all her licenses and stuff were up to date."

Cuddy sighed in defeat as Jess openly smirked "You're a manager right Cudster?"

"_Clinical_ Manager, yes."

"Well I am now a Field Microbiologist/Public Health Analyst with the CDC…so think of it this way; if Clinical Manager makes you a Captain - then my title, which is too bloody long to keep repeating, makes me a Colonel……so I outrank you." she said slowly and grinned evilly at her nemesis.

Cuddy sighed deeply knowing that once more she had been outmanoeuvred by the woman in front of her.

But she decided she should push her luck anyway "I don't think I could take just your word on that _Jessica_….."she smiled thinly.

Jess smiled brightly back "Oh, you don't have to _Cudster_ – just ask Hank." She pointed to the handsome man standing next to her "this is Hank Ditchfield, think of him as a General as he is the Senior Director in charge of the Eastern Seaboard of the CDC. So Hank….do I outrank her?"

"In spades" Hank smiled, and then looked at Cuddy "It wouldn't look good for you to be making waves for a representative of the CDC Dr Cuddy."

Cuddy blushed realising he was putting her in her place "Well, whatever….." she left.

As she got to the door she heard Jess humming the tune to 'sweet chariot' - she paused, as if to say something; but then, ignoring the collective snigger from the rest of the doctor's there, she went out.

"Ding, ding – and round three goes to……._Jess_…" grinned Foreman "Why does she bother?"

"Glutton for punishment obviously!" smiled Jess.

"Round three?" murmured Chase to Foreman.

"Yeah, the office, the hall and now here – three."

"Oh, right…"

"Jeez man, try and keep up will ya!" Foreman smirked.

"Listen I better get going….." Hank hugged Jess round the shoulders "See ya later kiddo…" he walked to the door, Jess turned her attention immediately to the medical files on Abigail "Oh and Jess, you owe me a dinner and a date; I'm happy to combine…" he grinned mischievously at her.

"Dinner's fine Hank, but you know I don't date – why don't you give it up?"

"Not a phrase I'm used to – I always get what I want! See ya buddy!" He waved to House and left.

"Not this time _Buddy_…" House muttered, glaring at his retreating back.

"Hey, Mr Happy…what's eating you?" Jess turned to House.

"What? Nothing - just get on with it alright Monty, unless you _want _her to die?" he snapped "I mean that's what you're here for isn't it, _Colonel_ Field Microbiologist/Public Health Analyst – to save her?"

The others all looked at Jess - she eyed him coolly "Tired of it, are you?" she asked.

"Tired of what?" he asked testily.

"Being able to chew - because snap at me like that again, and I'll make sure your sucking your steak through a straw." She said matter of factly but the clipped tone was back, before turning and picking up the cool box.

She turned to the others and studiously ignored House "Come on guys we have a sick lady to make well!" and with a smile at them she left.

Foreman turned to the others "I say again, I am _never_ pissing her off!"

Wilson loitered momentarily after the others had left "well, you could have handled that better…"

"What?"

"The attack of the green eyed monster."

"Don't think I've seen that one…not into B movies…."

"She likes you more than him you know…."

"I should care why?"

"Not should House…_do_….you _do_ care…" and he left.

"Arrogant pup…" then House saw Monty stalking down the hall and sighed. He knew that stalk too well, she was _seriously_ pissed at him - but she'd be fine in half an hour…..he hoped. If she wasn't, his arse was grass…..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He rubbed a hand over his face…..well, at least it couldn't get any worse….

"Hey Housey – howya doing? Mummy looks mad and she only ever looks that mad with you…."

Correction – they could and just had.

A little person hugged his legs "Hey ankle biter, yeah I pissed her off again…so sue me…" House hugged her quickly "now get off…."

Wilson sniggered "I found her in the hall….apparently Uncle Alex dropped her off while he went to see Uncle Carl….Jess is apparently going to castrate Alex for leaving her!" he turned and left.

"Why are you here?" House looked down at her.

"Mummy said to say that…." She stopped for a minute to think of her mother's exact phrase "remember payback? Well say hi to yours……...Hi!" the little girl grinned.

House smirked, he was forgiven. He smiled evilly "Hey, Midget…….want some chocolate?"


	5. Fights

**Disclaimer:_ Same as before__…..please don't sue me! _**

**The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien_Thanks for the heads up on his character – I still thinking it needs a bit of tweaking though – I haven't quite got his sardonic sense of humour right yet.. Hopefully, I'll nail it soon. Well, thank you very much – I doubt it's genius, but I'm grateful you like it enough to think so._**

**SpectralLady_: Yup, and it backfires! MWAAHAHAHAHA! Hope you like this chapter too! Chocolate is so wonderful and I miss it like mad! LOL_**

**Calliann_: Glad you liked that chapter and thought that line would be a good one! I get the impression that he wouldn't be all lovey-dovey with Molly as that's just not his way, and by now she would love him the way he is; so instead of 'sweetheart' and 'pudding' (my word! LOL) it would be 'ankle biter' and 'midget'! I know what you mean….when a friend lost her brother she told me that everyone was telling her 'time was a great healer', I told her that was a complete load of bullshit – along with 'what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger' – I said the best time could do was make the pain easier to live with, and thereby help you remember the good times with less heartache at their loss. So I totally agree with you, if I didn't make that clear:O) Hope you like this chapter too!_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…chapter Five!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Kindred Spirits**_

**_Chapter Five – Fight_**

Jess came back to find Molly going crazy in House's office, with him sitting in his chair watching in horror struck wonder.

"You gave her chocolate didn't you?" Jess smirked.

House regarded the little girl showing him how to do cartwheels across his office for the 18th time in an hour "I can't deny it…."

"In the hope I would have been back to collect her before this?" She indicated her daughter now trying to do a headstand against the glass wall of his office, and chatting nineteen to the dozen about how she was going to be a vet - and just about anything else that popped into her sugar hyped little brain.

He nodded silently – wondering if this was the same serious child he could usually have almost adult conversations with about stuff from religion to baseball.

"Well, ain't payback a bitch!" Monty grinned at him - before freezing in horror.

"…and Mummy talks in her sleep and Uncle Alex says you should know and Mummy calls him a bas……" She clapped a hand over Molly's mouth.

House sat up suddenly interested, a big grin on his face; Wilson walked in as Molly spoke and thought '_now this should be good'_.

"Really Molly…..and what does Mummy say that I should know?"

Molly's reply was severely muffled, but he got a 'miss' out of it; though what and who was a mystery.

At that moment an irate looking man stormed past with two terrified looking children and a sad looking older woman trailing behind him. Jess let Molly go and shot out just as he barged his way into Abigail's room.

"Ah, Mr Mulholland has arrived - how delightful…" House muttered as he and Wilson followed her out.

"Why do I get the feeling we should be more worried for him than Jess?" Wilson asked.

"Because we should - she is not nice if she's pissed, and I think she's about to get pissed." He looked at Molly "Stay here midget." She knew he wasn't messing and sat down obediently, but was still twitching her fingers and fidgeting on the seat.

He turned to leave, and then stepped back "Molly, who or what does Mummy miss?" he knew already, it was Mac…..or maybe chocolate……

"You….."

Just then an almightly crash was heard….

They flew out to find a furious Jess stood in the hallway blood pouring from a cut on her head, and holding an equally furious Mr Mulholland by the scruff of his jacket.

"That will keep, House…." Wilson indicated the little girl "this won't…" and he pulled him up the hall.

"Umm……since when did we start beating up patients' next of kin?" House enquired mildly.

"She didn't – he threw a punch at her and she dodged it and then he threw another and she dodged that, so then he threw his wife's IV stand at her…._that_ she didn't dodge." Foreman offered, clearly impressed with Jess' fighting prowess.

"But God she gave as good as she got; I think she's given him a black eye!"

Wilson was holding a clearly irate Jess back from hitting the stunned man again "She fights like a guy!" Mulholland cried, as if it were an unfair advantage.

"She does, doesn't she? Which for a coward who only hits women and children, it must be a trifle irritating to find a woman who hits like a man….." House offered calmly.

He turned to Cameron and Foreman "What happened?" he inspected Jess who was now completely incoherent with rage, as Mulholland tried again to get back into his wife's room. The children cowered in a corner, and he went to lash out at his son who was merely trying to shield his sister.

Jess' eyes darkened so much, that Foreman stopped speaking and stepped away from her. She wrenched herself away from Wilson and tore into the room, grabbing the man's arm before he hit his son and pushing him away from them so violently he fell over.

She positioned herself between him and the children, but also within reach of the terrified woman in the bed. Her eyes blazing she had her fists down but ready……they watched each other warily.

Suddenly an angry voice from the doorway spoke "You leave my Mummy alone….you're a bad, bad man! I've told security on you!"

Everyone turned to see Molly standing by the door feet apart, hands on hips and clenched into fists, a furious look on her face. "I have had _four _bars of chocolate in the last _2 _hours and have so much sugar in me I am very keen to get into a fight; so…..DON'T….MESS….WITH…..ME!" she exclaimed.

House, despite the severity of the situation, had to really bite his lip not to laugh as he looked at a miniature of Monty.

Jus then security arrived "Little girl called from your office said a man was hitting her Mummy - trouble Dr. House?"

"Yeah Stan, this man needs to be shown the exit and banned from coming back in here…." He stopped and considered for a minute "well, after we test him for lung fluke." He eyed the man coldly as he went to protest "If we don't and you have it, it will eventually kill you if left untreated - still it's your call, personally I would prefer _not_ to treat you; taking you out of the gene pool would be a _huge _boost for mankind's evolution……"

"I'll take the test…." Mulholland muttered.

"Do it…" House motioned to Foreman "and don't be gentle about it" he added quietly as the younger doctor passed. Foreman nodded, grinning as he and the security left with the now subdued man.

"Where were you?" House asked Chase.

"In there…." He indicated the room.

"and you didn't think to stop it?"

"She was handling it fine, why should I get thumped as well?"

Foreman looked round and rolled his eyes at the other doctor. "Yeah 'cos you're so damn handsome, you couldn't possibly help protect a fellow medic and a sick patient in case it ruined your good looks!" he called.

Chase bridled "Listen, she was holding her own without my help; I just don't see the point in getting involved in stuff if I don't have to!"

"Or if it doesn't make you look good to the powers that be….." House added "Mr Mulholland?" He called.

The short stocky man looked round "yeah?"

"Meet Dr. Chase…." He indicated the young Australian doctor "I just wanted you to meet a bigger coward than you, bet you never thought that was possible? But looks like it is." he called the head security guy "Stan?"

"Yeah, Dr House?"

"We don't need to make Dr Cuddy aware of this right?"

The older man grinned, not being a fan of Cuddy either "Nah, Dr House we certainly don't…"

House looked at the young Australian with disdain "Well, you learn something new every day – today I've learnt you _can_ sink lower in my expectations than even _I_ thought possible."

Chase winced as Jess elbowed him out of the way. She was still unable to speak but went to Abigail and hugged her and the children, though thankfully donning a mask as she did so.

"I'm so sorry Jess…I am – he just came at me and….." the woman started to sob.

Jess, still immensely upset, couldn't speak and began to get extremely agitated. "Chase – go get some coffee, Cameron go with him. By the way, if this makes it's way out of this department I will know who to kill, got it?" he eyed the two medics left, but Chase in particular. The young doctor coloured "yeah I thought so…" mused House.

He came for Jess "Excuse us Mrs Mulholland, I just need to consult with Michaela Tyson here before she enters round two with your husband…"

He drew Jess outside who was now almost crying with frustration, her mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out.

"Okay, okay. Llisten, don't stress - _I_ actually like you like this alright? No nagging, no moaning – hell this is the quietest you've been in a long time….me, I'm just going to lap up the silence…" he sighed in mock satisfaction.

She smiled a watery smile; her voice coming back as she calmed, albeit a little intermittent "He just………walked in………..and went……….for her……what was……I supposed…….to do….Greg….."

"You did right Jess - self defence. Hell, _I 'd_ have stabbed him with the drip needle…either that or beaten him to death with the IV stand."

"Chase, Greg….he stood……there…..on the….phone….." she grasped his arm urgently "Don't….don't….trust him…..Chase….don't….he's…he's… Greg…don't…..he's……." but her voice went again as her agitation grew once more.

"Alright, alright Jess - I don't anyway, so quite nagging. God, it's not like we're married or anything – so shut up with the haranguing harpy thing!" He rolled his eyes.

Wilson noticed that if extremely agitated and upset she would call him by his first name and he hers - it was obviously something they'd been doing for a while. He noticed as well that when she did, House's face would soften but he would also look anxious as if knowing she was vulnerable and needed him by doing so.

House took her back to his office – Wilson could see he was worried about something, but was covering well. He himself was chatting to Molly who also looked like she was waiting for something to happen to her mother.

He soon found out what…….

0-0-0-0-0

They just made it into his office when Jess dropped. There'd been no warning that Wilson could see, she just went. But obviously there _had_ been signs – because both House and Molly knew. House caught her and, given his leg, lowered her awkwardly and painfully to the floor.

He sat on the floor next to her smoothing her hair and Molly ran over to sit down by her too, and coo at her mother that every thing was alright.

Less than a minute later she was awake and trying to get up, her speech a little slurred but she was able to speak again. House hauled himself painfully to his feet and then helped her up.

"Sorry…..sorry, House" she shook her head "I didn't see that coming…."

"I did…your eye was twitching again…" he indicated her right eye "did you not feel it?"

"No…I was…I was…." She sat down heavily.

"Take it slow…." He paused "You know - I'm flattered…." She rolled her eyes "no, really – I never knew you cared enough to throw yourself into my arms!" he grinned evilly.

She took a deep breath and glared at Molly who was about to say something. The little girl changed her mind and shut up.

Wilson made a note to try and talk to the child himself at some point – there was obviously something about her mother that was bothering her and concerned House.

"Monty, I need you to tell me what happened…." House sat back in his chair; Molly, the adrenalin from the altercation having burned up her sugar high, climbed calmly into his lap. He patted her head "Hey midget…you did good, but go sit with Mummy."

"No…I like your lap, so I'll stay – and don't pat me, I'm not a dog." House sighed and rolled his eyes, but did not evict the child. Wilson smirked, she sounded just like House…

"Okay ankle biter -just don't _hug_ me alright…" he ordered with disdain. He looked expectantly at Monty "So?"

"So I came out….and Chase was talking to that Volger guy. I know…..because he said his….name." Her speech was still a little off - Wilson and House exchanged a look; at least their suspicions were confirmed; Chase was the mole.

"So I went into the room…..as the dick" House knew this would be Mulholland's name now for evermore as far as she was concerned "just lunged at her….." she paused "Bitch!' he curses at her 'Get your arse home….and cook me some food…..I'm sick of slaving away in your fuckin' mother's restaurant……and then again when I come home!'

so I…..said 'She's sick – really sick….leave her alone'. Calmly – although I……felt like decking the……..dick right there…….and then." '_yup_' House thought he was right '_forever more a dick'_.

"So he swings on me……and says, get this, 'you want a piece of me!' and I……said 'you have got to be kidding me!'

I mean what? He thinks…….he's bloody…….Robert De Niro now!" Both House and Wilson had to stifle a smile, they knew that although calmer – her rapidly improving ability to speak proved that – she was still mad and they didn't want to provoke her again.

"Nah you Brit broad….you want a piece of me?' he says again, so I…..said 'not really, I don't……know where you've been…..frankly, why would I want a piece of horse shit? After all you're definitely a horse's arse…" House smirked.

"Then he took a swing at me, which I…..ducked - and then another……I dodged it. Then he hit me with the IV stand, hence the cut……on my head…."

"It won't need stitches…" butted in House "Shame really, I would've enjoyed doing that….it's been a while since I had to shove a needle in you…."

"Good….." she rolled her eyes "I'll bear that in mind; next time I'll try………to make sure I get _really_ injured just so you can shove……a needle in me. So then I thought 'fuck this' and hit him back….. and he just fell over. I mean I didn't even hit him that hard…._dick_! So I grabbed him…….and dragged him into the hall - that's when you lot turned up."

"What about Foreman and Cameron?"

"They came just before you – when he started…….swinging; Foreman tried to grab him, but couldn't really get a grip as he started swinging the stand. Cameron was comforting the kids, Abigail and…….her Mum. But get this – he works in the restaurant…..so him infecting the shellfish are the possible…..way to go."

"So it was really just Chase that wasn't bothered?"

"Yup……" she stopped and thought "You know I really don't like him…..even less than the Cudster. Not just because of the Vogler thing either, though I hate him for betraying you." she nodded at House, who merely smiled thinly "But I mean with the Mulhollands – even she would've at least tried to help, he didn't….it's like all he worries about is himself, hardly doctor material."

"So do I….." House pointed out.

"Yeah, but not like that…trust me." She sighed "Anyway a lot of your 'couldn't give a shit' attitude is so put on its just funny now!" she grinned, relieved her speech was pretty much back to normal.

"I'm hurt you believe I could be so duplicitous…." He pouted.

"yeah whatever…" she stood and yawned "I have to go get some shut eye – it's been a while since I had one of those…..I'll be back in 2 hours" she checked her watch "Make it 2½ as I have to fit in castrating Alex before I get back…."

"Right…." House was as serious as she was.

Wilson grinned as she and Holly walked past, she looked at him with a straight face "what – you think I'm kidding?" he nodded "I'm not!" she thought for a moment "Hey, you know House - your plan was better."

"Of course it was, they always are – what plan?"

She ignored him, but as she left they heard her saying to Molly "Hey Moll how about we buy you some chocolate on the way home, lots of it……let's see what Uncle Alex makes of that!" House grinned.

"Will she be alright?" Wilson asked.

"Yup…she'll be fine now. She always is - she's one of life's survivors; even when she doesn't want to be…." He shrugged "Let's go see how Lung Fluke Lady's doing."

0-0-0-0-0-0

2 hours and 35 minutes later his phone rang – House was with Wilson and Foreman talking about the Mulhollands.

The husband had tested negative – but the children positive, this was all adding weight to Monty's theory, as far as Wilson and Foreman (both now ardent Jess supporters) were concerned, that they'd been deliberately infected and most likely by him.

House wasn't so sure - if Abigail was a good Mum she would hug and love her kids, thereby unwittingly infecting them when she got to the coughing stage. This theory could bear out the fact that the kids infections were minor compared to hers, meaning more recent – in the last month, since she'd been coughing basically.

Her marriage on the other hand was obviously a nightmare; so her sexual and/or loving relationship with her husband was in question thereby explaining his lack of infection.

As House pointed out, she was hardly to get all snuggly with a guy that regularly beat her to the point of unconsciousness.

The fact that there had been no further reported cases ruled out, for now it would seem, her mother's restaurant as the basis for the infection; particularly as her mother was clear too.

It was at this point House's phone rang; he rolled his eyes "She always phones when she's going to be late, even a few minutes – blame her protective mother and deceased fiancé." He picked it up "House."

He heard one word "Greg…."

"Jesus, what's happened Jess?" She sounded terrible - he stood up abruptly, causing the other two men to automatically stand with him.

"I've been shot….I'm bleeding" Was the faint reply "Greg….he's damaged my knee…..its bad Greg…really bad…."

"Jess….tell me where you are…where are you Jess!" The two men could hear the frantic note creeping into the older man's voice.

Wilson signalled him "what is it?" he mouthed, but House ignored him.

"I'm at the hospital…."

"How could you get shot in the damn hospital!" House all but shouted.

The other two looked at him horrified, already moving to call security.

"I'm in the car park…..I…..Greg….." he heard other voices and the line went dead.

"Jess? JESS!" he dropped the phone back on its cradle "SHIT!" He grabbed his cane and headed for the door…..


	6. Knowledge

**Disclaimer:_ Same as before__…..please don't sue me! _**

**A.H.Smith_: Hopefully, you'll love her more this chapter too. Thanks for the kind words – still think I need to work on House's sarcasm though…I just don't feel it's biting enough. What do you think?_**

**The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien_: I know, aren't they though! LOL There isn't one this time. Glad you liked it, but still not sure about House though – I think he should be more caustic, what do you think?_**

**Calliann_: You won't know yet….well, not this chapter anyway. But I'll let you know in the next one. Molly is a darling and is in this chapter too. (In the next one I'm going to have her at home with House. Hehehehehe…should be fun! Grouchy, sarcastic Doctor and sarcastic, smart-ass kid much amusement –hopefully, but I'm still having trouble getting his real sarcasm across; my House isn't as sharp as the one on TV….) Ah, Can't take credit for the Molly line – that happened to Beth last weekend and her friend next door (not after 4 chocolate bars though I might add, but 2 glasses of soda) and I laughed so much I knew I had to winkle it in here somehow (and apparently she got it from Sandra Bullock in a film called 'Miss Congeniality'!) Yeah, shame she hit him though as he shot her! (Ouch!) God, knee-capping took some research…..but I never knew that in a whopping 40 of cases the peripheral injuries can be so bad it results in amputation. Well, I had to bash Chase after I found a 'House' site with spoilers and found out the truth about him! What a weasel! So there will be more…….and then he will grovel, oh yes he will! They certainly do and we are they:O)_**

_**WARNING: POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

**_All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly. _**

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…chapter six!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Kindred Spirits**_

**_Chapter Six – Knowledge_**

As House grabbed his stick and started making for the door, the other two fell into step with him. He glared at them "Leave me alone, she's _my_ friend…"

"Yeah and now she's ours too" Said Wilson quietly "So are you, and we're not letting you go alone."

As the lift arrived, House almost collided with a worried looking Cuddy "House…it's Jessica, she's been shot…I…."

House glared at her so hard she moved out of his way "Would it kill you to call her Jess? You know she hates Jessica….."

Cuddy stepped back into the elevator just as the doors closed. "She's on her way to ER now; I'd go there if I were you."

"Why'd you come?" Foreman asked.

"Stan found her and called me, I went straight down – she was still holding her mobile, I just assumed she'd called you; he said all she kept saying was…." There was a pause "Greg…I want Greg…."

House didn't look up or speak, but they all saw him viciously grind the end of his cane into the floor of the lift.

"How bad is it?" Wilson asked, staring at the anxious but restrained doctor next to him.

"He hit her with something; she's got a fractured cheekbone. He also shot her in the knee….."

"He _knee-capped_ her?" a horrified Foreman butted in "Which he, as if I didn't know?"

"Seamus Mulholland…..yes; it was all caught on the hospital CCTV - that's why Stan was able to get to her so quickly, and also identify him.

The police are looking for him right now. It seems he went home only long enough to fetch his gun." Another pause "I suppose its good he didn't kill her."

She turned her attention back to Wilson and House; the latter staring at his feet. "But the shot shattered her kneecap; it's fairly bad - she won't lose the leg….." she hesitated.

"But? I sense a but……" House levelled a withering look at her.

"We think there's significant damage – it's likely she'll be left with…" another hesitation "a severe limp…." She sighed "like you House; she'll be just like you…."

There was a pained, bitter laugh from the older doctor "Two cripples together - _cute_." he tipped his head and dropped Cuddy's gaze, before returning to stare at the floor.

"Does she know?" Foreman asked.

"Not yet..." Cuddy shook her head "But she's an excellent doctor, she'll have joined the dots by now. I know we don't get on, but I respect her a lot – I'll tell her if you'd rather; it might be better coming from an 'enemy' that she can rant at rather than a friend - even one as close you House."

"_I_ told her she was brain damaged, and _I_ even told her that her fiancé was _dead_; I think _I_ can handle telling her she'll be a cripple for the rest of her life, don't you?" the cold blue eyes were on Cuddy once more, before returning to study the floor again.

"Alright, alright - you might be right." She stopped and then almost unconsciously continued "She…she held my hand…." Cuddy looked almost shocked as well as saddened "she said 'get Greg for me, please Cuddy…. Get Greg for me….' I've never felt sorrier for someone in my life."

House's head shot up at that "She doesn't need your damn _pity_ Cuddy….. She never will; she doesn't need _anyone's_ fucking pity! Don't you _dare _pity her!"

Wilson shook his head at a shocked Cuddy as they exited the elevator, and House hobbled away as fast as he could with Foreman in hot pursuit, he took her arm "he thinks a lot more of her than he's letting on - I think this might make him realise it."

"I doubt it" she shook her head at Wilson "I've watched him dance round his feelings for her. Hell, I've watched them _both_ dance round their feelings for the last 8 years…._his_ even longer than that – her partner was still alive when I think he realised how much he cared for her.

His feelings for her changed when Stacy left him. Up until then I think they'd merely become very close friends; but then he realised how much she meant to him - and he to her, when she came straight back from Ethiopia and never left his side for two weeks straight….

She took a lot crap from him for a long time - he was even more bitter then than he is now. But she never once condemned or judged him, she just supported him and let him know she cared - when anyone else would have told him to go to hell.

They're so close now I doubt you'd see daylight between them - they just won't admit it."

She sighed "Their relationship is very complicated Wilson; you'll see…." She squeezed his arm "I don't hate her you know, and I don't think she hates me……we just love to dislike each other, score points off each other." she walked off "call me if you need me."

As Wilson stood shocked for a moment Cameron came up "I heard she'd been shot – is it true?"

"Yeah - the Mulholland woman's husband knee-capped her."

"_What!"_

"Yup – they think she's going to be crippled, just like House; they doubt she'll lose the leg, but it's likely she's going to be left with a permanently severe limp like his."

"Jesus! _Why_?"

"Who knows – who cares? I just hope the bastard resists arrest and they shoot his sorry ass!"

He looked at where House was swiftly hobbling away with Foreman "he's losing the plot on this rapidly – we need to stay with him until we're sure she's okay.

I hope whatever happens they do not bring the asshole here - I could just about rein in _my_ temper; he, on the other hand, will kill him." He ran to catch up with House, Cameron following slowly behind.

0-0-0-0-0

House limped quickly into where the treatment rooms were, but couldn't see her – staff were rushing around and he couldn't get anyone to help; he finally lost it and started raging "Where the _fuck_ is she!"

"I'll ask…" Foreman placated, grabbing a passing nurse "Hey, we're looking for a gunshot wound to the knee, late 30's, red-headed female goes by the name of Jessica Montgomery?"

"Oh yeah, she's in there…." The nurse smiled, pointing to a trauma room and hurried off.

As they neared the door they heard her "I want……Greg….. I want……_his_ opinion…."

"You'll damn well bleed to death to before he gets here!" an exasperated doctor all but shouted at her.

House was in there in seconds, swallowing his shock that her mangled leg was the same as his – the right one "Why are you wailing woman? Good God, I could hear you in my office." His voice took on his usual sarcastic tone; but his other three companions noted the soft look in his eye, and that he took one of her blood stained hands in his and held it.

This was something House would not normally have _dreamt _of doing - particularly in front of the others; Wilson, Foreman and Cameron were all hovering nearby.

Jess' first relieved word, and the way her face lit up on seeing him was nearly his undoing "_Greg_….."

"I'm here Jess…."

"I've been…shot….." He could tell she was in shock, her intermittent speech proved that – her brain was not functioning properly once more, stress causing her brain damage to kick in.

"No shit, Sherlock - good Lord, your powers of deduction never cease to amaze me…"

Wilson and Foreman were surprised at what happened next – she laughed. Despite the pain and shock she must be in, she laughed.

She was trying to regain control; not to be scared, not to be a disappointment to him. He could see, and squeezed her hand – shaking his head slightly and holding her gaze so she knew he couldn't have been more proud of the way she was handling it; that she could never disappoint him.

She smiled "These bozos…won't tell me….anything…." She gestured to the doctors working on her leg "He knee-capped me…….House………..it's bad…..I……..I know that…..will I lose……the leg? I trust you……tell me the truth……" She looked at him, locking her gaze with his.

"We've got to get her to surgery _now_…." The attending doctor, Moorcroft, muttered to House.

He nodded at the man and then turned to Jess "I don't think so Monty…..but they think that you might be like me" he gestured to his leg "you know a hop-along - think you can stand that?"

They were wheeling her out; she gripped his hand tighter "Oh, that I can handle….being like you is a…….._good_ thing House, on _every_ level." House did a very un-House like thing……..he leant down and kissed her cheek.

"Don't you go anywhere okay? Who would I torment if you shuffle off?"

"You think……I would leave……..you to run amok….here on your…….own?" then she suddenly said "Molly!"

"I'll have her with me….._but_ just until you're better – don't you damn well die and leave me stuck with the ankle biter, Monty! I'll bloody kill you!"

"Thanks; thanks House…thanks….I….won't….I…..couldn't…..leave you…." They wheeled her away. Wilson walked along with her for a little, smiling "Hey…..don't go anywhere okay…..he'll be unbearable without you to keep him in check."

She nodded "Don't let him…..fret too much…." She said as she passed and then waved to Foreman and Cameron.

As they wheeled her through the doors Foreman saw her face crumple, and realised how much she had controlled her fear and pain. "She's one tough cookie…." He said with respect.

House grabbed Moorcroft's arm "Don't let anything happen to her, right?"

"I won't House; she's lost a lot of blood, but I think she'll be fine. Did Cuddy tell you?"

"That she'll have a limp like mine? Yeah, she doesn't mind…." He looked at where she'd disappeared "She's a fighter, Moorcroft….she'll be fine so long as you do your damn job."

I won't be offended – you're worried…." He smirked; glad to see House being the one to sweat for a change.

"I _never_ worry – she's just a friend, that's all. Jesus…what is it with you people and all the touchy-feelies today! It's so _twee_!"

"Sure House…sure…" Moorcroft followed Jess through the double doors "Lord the guy's got it bad!" he chuckled to himself.

0-0-0-0-0

"What about Molly?" Wilson asked.

"What about her?"

"Shouldn't you phone her cousin up, or her parents and tell them – go fetch Molly?"

"Nope, not until I have something to tell them. The midget would be fine – as long as there's no more chocolate. But her family….." he shuddered "they talk _constantly_ about _nothing_! " He made chattering movements with his hand.

"I swear they would drive even you, kind sweet little Cameron, to cut off your ears and perforate your own ear drums just to stop the noise - I am not putting up with it again for the next God knows how many hours. I'll call them when it's over…."

Cameron glared at him "You can't do _that_! They have a right to know…."

"Then _I_ will call them and _you_ can entertain them…" he marched over to a phone.

"Cam? Cut him some slack, okay? "Wilson touched her arm "he doesn't handle chattery types well, you know that - and if they _are_ as bad as he says…"

"Yeah but it's their daughter and they have a right to know; _her_ daughter has a right to be here!"

"I know, I know - but cut him some slack; he's really worried."

"Well, maybe he should have told her he loved her before she went - maybe she should have told him too! I saw the way they looked at each other!

He drives me crazy – he loves her and just _won't _damn well admit it; not even to himself!" Foreman and Wilson looked shocked at her quiet outburst.

"Well apparently, according to Cuddy who has, she says, watched them dance around each other, for the last 8 years in Jess' case and even longer is House's, it's complicated…… and I believe her." He sighed.

"Well they should uncomplicate it – what would he do if she died?" she stalked off.

"Umm…why do I get the feeling I'm out of the loop here? Though I think I got the gist of it." Foreman asked.

"Because you are, and it is not for me to tell…." Wilson shrugged.

"You know, I'm not even sure I _want_ to know."

House appeared "Well, that was fun….." Wilson looked enquiringly at him "have you ever tried to talk sense to a woman that alternates between shrieks and tears, or a father that just gibbers rubbish?" He rubbed a hand over his face "I've said it before and I'll say it again – Monty _must_ be adopted."

He looked around and scowled "where did Cameron go?"

"She…" Wilson hesitated "Ummm, I don't know…"

"Right, well I'll take the ankle biter when they get here; you are now the official cheerleader for the 'Montgomery family glee club'…"

"What!"

"Cameron's gone and _I_ won't deal with them; so - that now makes them _your _problem. You know it's at times like this I love being the boss – delegation is just _so_ much fun!" his tone was it's usual sarcastic self, but both men saw the worry and abject loneliness in his eyes as he wandered off.

Foreman looked at Wilson "If she dies, I'm leaving….."


	7. Aftermath

**Disclaimer:_ Same as before__…..please don't sue me! _**

**Calliann_: I'm really sorry, I haven't managed to squeeze in the bit with House and Molly at his apartment yet – that'll be the next chapter I swear! But hopefully you'll like this one anyway. She did….just:O) That line was cute, but the sarcasm is still bugging me though; the show is so much better and I don't understand it as I am truly as bad as he is usually! Sorry about Chase I forgot you guys are so much further ahead than we are over here in the UK so thought it was all 'ooh'! LOL Anyway, hope you like this chapter…not sure I do….not sure about continuing…what do you think?_**

**SpectralLady_: She could become a man! LOL I know, but I do think with the right person he would be a little more unguarded – he is a little more open with Wilson whose just a friend, and we all know (even if he's not admitting it) that he's in love with Jess so that would open him up more. Still, I think Molly will be the catalyst eventually…..maybe. But to be honest I'm not sure about continuing._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

**_All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly. _**

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…chapter seven!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Kindred Spirits**_

**_Chapter Seven – Aftermath_**

2 hours later House stood to one side, watching Cameron, Wilson and even Foreman trying to placate her parents, her cousin and his boyfriend.

It was obvious they all absolutely adored her; but they were driving him _nuts,_ and he wasn't even over there. Foreman said something to her mother, extricated his hand and came over "I'm going for coffee – want one?"

"That's the _eighth_ in the last 2 hours – are you sure all that caffeine is good for them? I mean they _are _in their 60's, I don't want her mother doing cartwheels round the ER." House raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, I don't see you over there listening to how Jess was a darling angel, because she helped some little old lady get her stolen purse back in the year 19……well, whatever the hell it was, because I'd faded out at that point!"

"Monty did that?" House sounded intrigued.

"Yeah…. She took that sucker down with a tackle; she was 15 - apparently she was quite the scrapper!

Did boxing with a load of boys on her project; I think her mother called it an 'estate'; no siblings, but about 5 'big brothers'!" Foreman sounded proud of his new friend. "Where she grew up sounds just like _my _old neighbourhood."

"Jess doing a good deed? Hmmm, that will be the subject of much hilarity….." he smirked. Just then his eye was caught by movement near the door.

Hank walked in, pursued by Cuddy. Foreman saw the murderous look the older doctor shot Cuddy, and the woman had the decency to blush.

Wilson and Cameron looked at the other man and then at House; Wilson involuntarily shuddered at the look his friend was shooting both Cuddy and Ditchfield.

House quickly hobbled over "What's _he_ doing here?" he hissed at her. Wilson went over and hovered ready to step in should things turn ugly – though he still hadn't made up his mind whether he would prevent her murder, or aid it.

"He is both her friend and her soon to be boss House, he has as much right to be here as you…." she eyed him coolly "After all, you're not her _only_ friend…"

"I am her only _closest_ best friend…" the older doctor ground out.

"Yes…but as I say not her _only_ one. Look, House, she has a right to move on – to have a life; just maybe she doesn't deserve to end up as bitter and twisted as you. That's assuming she even survives, her blood loss was considerable apparently.

You need to make a decision; not your strongest point I know when it comes to personal issues – but you do; you can't go on ignoring things House. You either care, or you don't."

She turned and left, a small smile playing on her lips – okay that had been cruel, even by her standards, but if it forced his hand so be it; if it didn't, well….who cared? It was nice to finally get one up on House.

House watched her go "Bitch!" he muttered.

"Jess'll be fine….see, I know this really great doctor who said only a while ago she was one of life's survivors whether she wanted to be or not. I'd say she wants to at this stage…" Wilson smiled.

"He sounds like a horse's ass." House muttered as he looked out across the ER.

"Nah, just an idiot when it comes to his feelings…."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he needs to admit……."

"Hey buddy!" Hank wandered over, interrupting "Terrible isn't it? Poor kiddo….."

House glowered at him "Hey _buddy_ – yeah, _isn't it_?" sarcasm dripped from every word.

Hank regarded the man in front of him. For the life of him he could not see what Jess saw in him; but there must be something as he was all she talked about when she wasn't chatting about Molly.

"How long have you known her?" House asked.

"8 years – met her in Ethiopia."

"20 years, this August 21st." House smirked.

"Ah - right. Mike was a nice guy wasn't he?" Hank tried to show he knew the fiancé; even though he'd only met him twice.

"_Mac_ was a lovely guy - they loved each other very much." Wilson could almost hear the triumph in House's voice, and stifled a smile at what Jess would make of all this.

"Mac, right - yeah, they did." The crippled guy's icy stare was making him uncomfortable; so Hank looked across at where Molly was chatting to Foreman, who was rising to leave – someone had to do rounds, thank God – and watched them instead. "She's as cute as a button isn't she?"

"Oh, yeah…" House's face softened slightly. Molly, realising she was the topic of conversation, wandered over.

"She needs someone in her life…." Hank said.

"I've got someone…..Mummy." Molly regarded her Mummy's friends with calm eyes.

"More than your Mummy, sweetpea." He patted her head.

"Don't pat her – she's not a dog." House said, but looked at Molly – mirth in his eyes.

She grinned; she liked House the best of all the friends her Mummy had…..he understood them – most importantly, he understood _her._

"I have more than my Mummy…" she gestured round the room.

"Yeah, but you need a Daddy….."

"I have one….he lives in Heaven."

"What about another one that lives with you on earth Maddy…."

"I don't need one - I got House." she moved closer to the acerbic doctor.

"Yeah, she's got me – and her name is _Molly_."

"And there I was thinking it was 'Ankle Biter' or 'Midget'…." She grinned at him, her small hand snuck into his – instead of shaking it off, as Wilson suspected he might, he squeezed it.

"Well, yeah – those too."

"Love you House, love you muchly…." She whispered; now ignoring Hank completely.

"You and that bizarre word, Ankle Biter; who the hell taught you it anyway?"

"Mummy – she said it was like you. Stupid, made up and not even real – but when she used it, people knew she meant business……just like you."

House stood silently, jaw working at the knowledge of what he meant to his younger friend, now being cut and sewn just like he had…..

Hank regarded the other doctor "you don't deserve her you know…."

"She's a good kid….but I didn't know I had her…"

"Not her….Jess."

"Same reply."

"Then you're more of a dumb fuck than I thought, buddy." The other man wandered away.

"Oh. I find that hard to believe…"

"What, that you're a dumb fuck?"

"No…." House shook his head mildly "that you had a thought, _buddy_." Hank heard Molly giggle. He realised that Jess too would have laughed at that; it was her type of humour – sarcastic and sharp.

They all suited each other; maybe that was the point, why she and the kid liked him so much.

"Whatever…."

House sighed "You know it's no fun when they don't take the bait." He shrugged at Molly.

"Mummy would…"

"Monty _does_…" he corrected "She's down Midget, but she ain't out. She promised me…."

"What? What did mummy promise you House?"

"When I was sick and very angry at the world about my leg, your mummy promised me that no matter what she wouldn't leave me like…." He hesitated; the kid was 7 and didn't need all the gory details "like other people did, no matter what I did or said, for as long as I needed her - _forever_."

"Mummy doesn't break promises; and she'd never leave _you _anyway, House." She smiled.

They saw another movement by the doors. A woman came in with a bandana over an obviously bald head – she grinned and nodded to Jess' family, then went straight to House.

"_Great_…why don't we just announce a damn party and have done with it?" he looked around the rapidly filling waiting area "Just how many people _does_ she know for God's sake? It's getting like a bloody convention…."

"Hey Houseman – how is she?"

"Hey Jaynie, and welcome to the 'we love Jess convention" – name tags to your right, cocktails and buffet to your left." He rolled his eyes.

"Stressed much?" she smiled and touched his arm "I just got Merry's message…..what happened?"

House stood rigid as she hugged him "Oh come on now, I know you let _her_ hug you – would it kill ya to hug the cancer ridden pal of your best friend?" She smiled.

"Don't play the victim card with me Jaynie – you know it never works." He smiled "I'm not as soft as she is" but he briefly clasped her shoulders before standing away.

"Oh look you did it, and the sky didn't fall!"

"God, you know you two could be sisters…" he grimaced "You have the same forked tongue…"

"She taught me well, did she not?"

"Yeah; actually it's good to have someone here to hurl insults at – everyone was being too nice, I thought I might _vomit_." He pulled a face, making Molly laugh.

"No chance of that now Hop-along – consider me Jess' official stand in until she can get back to insulting your sorry ass. Hey, Mollster are you controlling him?"

"Yeah auntie Jaynie….someone has to right? I mean I just chew his ankle if he doesn't behave…"

"Oh my God, the ankle biter bites back!" House stepped back in mock horror, as the little girl giggled again.

"Who's Merry?" Wilson asked.

"Oh, Jaynie – this is Wilson, my second in command and my friend." Wilson looked surprised to be introduced as such, but made no comment.

"You have _another_ friend? Jeez, I thought Jess was the only person dumb enough to like you!"

"I keep him drugged…."

"Ah that would explain it….hey Wilson, I'm Jaynie – Jess' _other_ best friend. I say 'other' as House here is her _best_ best friend; the one she would kill for, die for and generally cause chaos and mayhem for.

I come a miserable second – however, he _has _known her longer than me….by about 2 days; we were students here at the same time and with _him_." She grinned as they shook hands and she pointed to House.

"Ah, _you _kept him under control right?" Wilson smirked.

"Nope….that was all Jess" she turned to House "I think she was the only student you had that you couldn't make cry, wasn't she?"

House smiled at the memory "Yup, she always gave as good as she got…."

"Getting back to your question – Merry is Jess' mother." She pointed to the portly, grey-haired elderly woman "and the grey haired man sitting next to her is her dad – Diarmaid, Dar for short…..especially as she calls him Da." She smiled.

"Merry!" snorted House "She should be called 'Chatty' - it's certainly more fitting."

"Now, now, play nice!" admonished Jaynie "or I will smack you upside the head."

"Huh! Don't say it like it's a punishment – you know I enjoy it too much."

"True….true. Maybe I'll just hug you and coochie coo you" she grinned, grabbing his cheeks and squeezing them.

"Do that again and I will have to beat you to death with a bedpan…." House threatened as Jaynie pealed with laughter.

"It's a shame Jess isn't here – but I am so going to tell her when she comes out!" she chortled.

"They don't look much like Jess…." Wilson noted, breaking in.

"Hence my point that Jess must be adopted…" House smirked.

"Or it could be merely that her hair colouring, nature and character are all family traits that skipped a few years in the gene pool…." Jaynie pointed out.

"Well, it's a killer combo that's all I can say – I'm surprised that men aren't falling over themselves to date her." Wilson smiled.

"Wilson would _you_ want to date her with _him_ breathing down your neck?" she indicated House. "Though having said that, in his defence, she hasn't dated anyone since Mac died; at first I thought it was because she was mourning, but now I know different."

"Yeah Monty's happy as she is - so let's just leave it at that." House butted in.

"Is she? Happy that is – I mean she's lonely, House. I see it, even if you don't. She misses you; she says you haven't been around so much lately." Jaynie was suddenly serious and staring at the older man before her.

Suddenly for both men something fell into place. What Molly had been saying; Jess had been talking in her sleep about House and how she missed _him_.

House stared at the floor "I've been busy - Monty gets that."

"Fine; but if you're not busy now, maybe you could go by - well, when she's better."

Suddenly a thought occurred to her "It was because of Carl wasn't it? Did you think they were dating? Oh…my…_GOD_….you were _jealous_ House!" She grinned. "_Housey and Jessy sitting in a tree…K.I.S.S.I.N.G_!" she warbled.

House looked horrified "_Don't _do that - it's creepy on so many levels! Anyway, I was nothing of the sort – I _was_ busy and was here late every night…."

Wilson wondered if he should point out that House was not being wholly truthful – he was late, but not _every_ night; but changed his mind.

"As for being _jealous_; don't make me laugh…the man is gay, a surfer type and Alex's boyfriend – so not Monty's type in any way, shape or form!"

Without thinking he had used Monty's description of Carl; and for anyone else it wouldn't have mattered, but Jaynie knew these two too well.

"You would never have said it like that House - so you must've asked her about it; or at least made her think you needed her to explain!" She grinned evilly "_You want to kiss her…you want to hug her…you want to date her_…." She warbled once more.

House looked at her murderously "If you don't stop that I swear I will strangle you with your own bandana."

"Okay…okay…" Jaynie held her hands up "pax, pax – but I know what I know, and what I know is that…."

"That doesn't even make sense…."

She merely grinned and changed the subject "How long they been?"

"About 2 hours…." Wilson offered.

"2 hours and 4 minutes…so far" House said emphatically, checking his watch for the millionth time.

"Right well, if she's out soon that'll be good; not too much damage and so a quick patch up."

"You a doctor?" Wilson asked.

"_Was_…I _was_ a doctor; gave it up when I married." she smiled.

"Where _are _the tribe? I thought it was inordinately quiet; well, so long as you ignore Chatty's constant drone…"

"At home…I wouldn't make you suffer _them_ as well!" Jaynie smiled.

He glanced over at Merry and Dar "Oh God; Cameron's done a runner as well - that means they'll be bearing down on _me_ like ships in full sail soon!"

"No, they won't – I'll go over there in a minute. We can't have you suffering too……" She looked "Oh look Hank is going over; there, you're off the hook."

"Yeah, trying to ingratiate himself with them - he _definitely_ wants Monty!" House hissed; throwing dagger looks at the CDC guy.

"Yeah? Well, why shouldn't he? You don't…"

"Excuse me? You've just got through telling me that I will be sitting in a tree kissing her and that I want to date her, kiss her and hug her? How can I then not want her? Jeez women change their minds more often that I change my socks!"

"Oh like how hard is that, House? Most guys only change their socks once a day!" scoffed Jaynie.

"True – I'm sure Mike would think he's suddenly got an alien for a wife, if _you_ only changed your mind that often!"

She grinned "yeah…maybe. But a little competition - friendly or otherwise" she added quickly "is good for you." she wandered off to say 'hi' to the others.

"JUDAS!" Called House; she merely laughed and flipped him the bird. He nodded "She's a good friend."

"Yours seem to be growing in numbers so quickly I'm bordering on getting jealous – you almost have as many as me now!" Wilson joked.

"Not mine, idiot – Monty's. She's a good friend to _Monty_. Huh, _I_ don't _do_ friends." He shuddered.

"Except me, apparently – unless you just said that to get her to think people liked you…"

"Yes Wilson, I only said that to get her to think people liked me because her opinion is _so_ important to me…." House intoned sarcastically.

"oh, and Monty; she's a friend too…" Wilson ignored him.

House stood for a moment "She doesn't count….she's….."

"What? She's what House?" Wilson cocked an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter…..can I have a coffee?"

Molly hugged his good leg as Wilson wandered off with a sigh "Don't worry House everything will be fine, and they're naughty to tease you."

"Thanks Midget." He smiled at the child "Thanks…Molly." he said quietly.

The little girl beamed "You know I like Ankle Biter too…it makes me sound tough!"

He went to go over to the drinks machine; she was still holding his hand, but now he needed his stick. He tried to let go but she wouldn't let him.

"Hey midget…I need my stick."

"Let me help you; think of me as human crutch….just a _little_ one..." She smiled at him.

House caught his breath - that was what Monty had said the first time she had offered to help him.

He had just spoken to Stacy on the phone, got really angry and so had snapped his stick. He'd then groaned as he'd realised that he now had no real way of walking about.

Monty had walked into his office and said "Well, that was bright House."

"I meant to do it…." But then he'd had to hop painfully to his filing cabinet; thereby losing all dignity of the moment.

"Here," she'd said matter of factly "Let me help you. Think of me as a human crutch." She'd grinned, but not in ridicule or pity – but a shared joke that only they understood.

She'd been that to him ever since; maybe more. He'd treated her like shit after the op and Stacy had left him; but she took it.

Oh, she'd maybe yell at him, call him an ungrateful bastard, a bully; but she'd never left him – never even made it _look_ like she was going and not coming back. She'd take a few deep breaths, tell him to grow up and stop being a prick and then they'd start again.

His physiotherapist said she was a martyr; and she would just laugh and say he was a friend, and you know the old saying 'a friend in need….was a pain in the butt' – he was hers.

He'd only had to pick up the phone and she'd be there – he'd lost count of the times she'd spent the night, lying on his bed holding his hand just so he knew there was one soul in the world that cared.

He'd known it'd driven Mac crazy at times, but Monty had resolutely stuck by him; no matter how miserable or self pitying he got. No matter how sarcastic and hurtful he was, she was there for him.

He looked at the double doors…..if she…..if she…then….it didn't bear thinking about. He shook his head, she wouldn't leave him – she hadn't up to now. Whenever he needed her she was there…..as he was for her. That wouldn't change now.

He held Molly's shoulder 'okay midget…lead the way…" he glanced at Merry "Does she _ever_ shut up?" he enquired incredulously.

"Nope….Grandda says she even talks in her sleep…" was the resigned reply, but he could see the smirk on her face.

0-0-0-0

10 minutes later Moorcroft finally emerged and went over to House. "She's fine, it went well. The damage was extensive, but not as bad as we'd thought; he'd only used a handgun and not a shotgun."

"How bad?"

"She _will_ be left with a severe limp, pretty much on a par with yours. Though the after pain will be severe at first, it will diminish in the next few weeks."

"Anything else?"

"We're probably also talking a knee replacement in the next 2 years. But we'll need to check it again in a few months once it's all settled down, before any final decisions are made on that."

"Can we see her?" He gestured to the waiting room with a nod.

"No - she's only asking for you. She said the others would understand." He looked round the small crowd now gathered around them.

Jess' parents, Wilson noted, merely nodded at him and so he strode to the doors promising Molly she could go with him the next day.

0-0-0-0-0

She looked pale when he saw her, and her cheekbone was bruising. He could tell she was in pain from the pinched look on her face; a look he knew only too well.

Wilson came through the doors to speak to Moorcroft and saw House with Jess – he stopped where he was, not wanting to intrude.

"I hope you're giving Moorcroft a hard time….." House smiled, but the concern was clear in his eyes.

She nodded groggily "Greg…" then paused trying to vainly get her head to work "Molly…."

"I'll take her, don't worry…." He murmured "But I meant what I said…you better be alright, if I get stuck with the midget I'll kill you!" he smiled again and she tried to do the same.

"Hurts…" she gestured to her knee "Bad. Meds?"

"I'll go ask…" he turned to speak to the other doctor.

"Greg….."

"What?"

"No…"

"No what?"

"Go…" she thought hard "no go…"

"I'll be back….."

"Molly…" House was getting worried, she was repeating herself.

"What about her?" His reply was sharper than he'd meant.

"Now…visit…tell…alright." she looked at him, hurt "Sorry…."

He knew what she meant, he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face "No…I'm sorry, I didn't understand – I'll get her."

"No…." she grasped his hand "Wils….." she pointed at Wilson.

"I'll go get her House; it's fine. I'll ask Moorcroft too…."

"No need…..he's here." Moorcroft wandered over. He was a friendly enough doctor, but abrupt – not in the sarcastic way that House was, the way that would set Jess at ease; he would just tell it and leave.

He walked up to Jess and looked at her "The treatment of the initial gunshot wound included an arterial injury that required a vein graft interposition, and primary reanastomosis.

There is long term bone trauma and you may need a complete knee arthroplasty within the next 12-24 months – but we need to wait until the injury has settled down. However we don't think there will be any arachnoid adhesions or occult abscesses for us to worry about.

However, the overall prognosis whilst not severe is not as positive as I'd initially hoped. Obviously amputation has been avoided, but the patella was so badly shattered that the decision was made to perform a patellectomy. But we expect the recovery to be fairly swift, though you will be left with a severe limp and some long-term pain."

She looked confused and started to become very agitated; House shoved Moorcroft out of the way as Wilson appeared with Molly.

"What the hell's _your_ problem? She's a doctor, she understands me!" He asked House as the crippled medic stepped to Jess' side once more.

She looked at him imploringly; her openly distressed bewilderment tore at him, though he would never have admitted it.

He remembered only too well this feeling of your life spiralling out of your control and through no fault of your own; of changing forever for the worst and not being able to fight it – and he'd been able to understand what had been done to him, she wasn't so fortunate.

House bit back what he would really like to say, or rather do "You've been here a while haven't you Moorcroft? What's it been – 11 years now?" He instead asked mildly, though Wilson noted the white knuckles on the hand holding his cane.

"_Yes_…." The other doctor answered slowly, knowing House and unsure where this was going.

"So you were here when I brought her in with 5 gunshot wounds, 2 of which left her brain damaged right?" House levelled icy blue eyes in an arctic stare on the older doctor.

Moorcroft's heart sank, he had clean forgotten "It was a long time ago House…." He said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh, right….sorry, sorry…." He slapped his forehead and gave an apologetic smile to the other doctor.

Both Moorcroft and Wilson could see it didn't reach his eyes and merely waited for the acerbic follow-up. "**Of course the fact that you were one of the doctor's who operated on her after she was shot, and was, and here I quote, 'sad that she was going to be brain damaged as you'd never forget what she did for…' "he paused.**

**"I can't remember her name, but h**ow _is_ your grand-daughter; I'm assuming you remember _her_? You know the one that was suffering from **Aplastic Anaemia...the one _she_ diagnosed." He pointed to Jess "when no one else did.**

**Maybe you should have said that such twee sentiments come with an expiration date."**

**Moorcroft glowered "I remember...Gabby's fine and doing well. I'm sorry I forgot; but I have hundreds of patients through here….I can't remember them all."**

**"Don't…..just remember _her_." House turned his back on the other doctor and returned to Jess.**

**Moorcroft walked past Wilson "I suddenly _do_ remember he had it bad for her then, he's got it even worse now…." He muttered.**

**Wilson smiled and nodded "didn't know them then, but I agree about the now."**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**House looked at Jess "Okay, here's the deal – they've removed your patella, they've done some nerve and vein grafts and they've patched your knee up as much as they can." He stopped whilst she digested that information.**

** "They won't need to amputate and they doubt there will adhesions and abscesses as they were able to operate so quickly. But…" he stopped again until she nodded for him to continue "the bad news is you may need a replacement knee in the next year or two, and you will now have a severe limp like me and some residual pain. Understand all that?" he spoke concisely and clinically; but, Wilson thought, she seemed strangely comforted by it and he realised this must have been how he told her before.**

**She nodded and then raised a hand to her eyes "No crying Jess….you'll be alright. You better be, remember the promise?"**

**She nodded "'member…"**

**Wilson took Molly over to her mother. "Molly…" she smiled, wiping her face of any pain.**

**"Mummy….you will get better right? 'Coz House said you can't leave him…us."**

**"Yeah…will." Jess smiled, then looked at House "Never…go….you… promise."**

**House stared at her and then called Wilson over "Get her checked…" he murmured "I think she's had a stroke." **

**As the younger doctor hurried away, House shut his eyes – when would life cut her a damn break!**

"NO!" Jess looked defiantly at him "No…stroke!"

"Hey Chill! I never said definitely…." He sighed "Do you want another one?"

Three words spoken clearly and with feeling made him smile "_Fuck…off…_House." She grinned, albeit a little lopsidedly.

"That's my girl." He smiled "That's _my_ girl… I taught you well grasshopper…"


	8. History

**Disclaimer:_ Same as before__…..please don't sue me! _**

**A.H.Smith_I'm so glad you liked it. But it's not as bad as I hinted! LOL Yeah, but to me that's how he comes across – a bit of a hatchet job but, where people he respects and/or likes are concerned, then there's a bit of sugar to coat the pill:O) Hope you like this chapter._**

**SpectralLady_: Janey is cool and a good friend to Jess, and in a way to House too. Sorry about that, but I really worried and felt the story was getting bogged down – but have picked up a bit (was a bad day yesterday all round really – had a bad hypo and was a bit yuk) and got some kind of idea how to carry it forward. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too….._**

**Calliann_: I know, I know…..bad day yesterday – wasn't happy with this story, had a major hypo and just felt I was useless and a pain in everyone's arse. However, this chapter has gone better (and I SWEAR the next one will be House and Molly….) and I have a better idea on where to take it. Oh, btw, while I think on it….DON'T KILL ANA you cow! ROFL Seriously, _don't_! No, really seriously did you want to read my book? I'd be interested in your opinion – but, only if you want to; it's not any good or anything, but if you want a laugh on how _not_ to write a novel I'm happy to start sending chapters:O _**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

**_All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly. _**

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…chapter eight!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Kindred Spirits**_

**_Chapter Eight – History_**

"Jesster! Hey howya doin'!" Dr Martin Hamilton came in.

Jess glared "_What_……call…me!" she asked House.

"Jesster…"

"_Kill_….him…"

"Now, now - you're in no fit state to start a murderous rampage…"

"No…_you_…"

"_I'm _not provoked – _you_ are…" he paused as if considering the name for a minute "though it has a certain ring to it; a certain eloquence –'Jesster'…yeah, you know I think I like it."

Her left hand suddenly slapped his arm "_I'm_……no….dead." she paused and then glared "but…..you…_yes_…."

He grinned "Fighting talk considering you're brain damaged and crippled…."

"But…..no…._dead_…." they shared a look.

"You know you two have one sick sense of humour." Hamilton noted mildly.

Jess waved her a hand at him "I think that means 'get on with it' " House noted, looking at the arrogant young man in front of him.

0-0-0-0-0

An hour later they knew – and an MRI had confirmed it. It was _not_ a stroke.

Jess had just unfortunately had a severe reaction to the anaesthesia, and it was taking her body a lot longer to recover from it – her brain damage also wasn't being helped by it, so her speech and other motor functions were slow to respond.

Hamilton looked at the two other doctors in front him "Some individuals are unable to metabolize the drug _succinylcholine_ which is used to relax muscles during the surgery; it would appear Jess is one of those people.

As a result of her inability to metabolize it, the drug is lasting much longer than it would ordinarily; but she'll be fine by tomorrow." He paused "Don't hit Moorcroft, House - -this is a really rare complication, it only affects about 1 in 3,000 people."

He turned to the bed "So, Jesster – 24 hours from now you're hot to trot and good to go!" he said brightly.

She gave him a withering stare and tried to get up to hit him, she couldn't; but House put a restraining hand on her shoulder none the less. Jess looked around for something to throw. House stifled a smirk "I'll explain it so she can understand" Hamilton hesitated, House stared at him "Go – now."

Wilson looked pointedly at the pair, House rolled his eyes "Thank you Dr Hamilton…" he called out like a child to a teacher. The other doctor just smiled stiffly and left. As he turned to go Jess, unable to do much else, poked out her tongue "Dick!" she muttered.

"Glad to see you can still cuss, if nothing else." House looked at her "did you understand what he was saying?"

"They…fucked…up…" she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah….that about covers it."

"Told…..wasn't…..stroke…." she grinned a little lopsidedly and then raised her left hand to touch her face "it…feels…better."

"Damn! That means you'll be speaking properly again soon….." House grimaced and rolled his eyes "Oh, well it was fun while it lasted."

Jaynie crept in "Jiminy Cricket!" Jess cried her eyes lighting up.

"Hey, Rotweiller!" Jaynie rushed over to her friend and hugged her "Hurts huh?" she whispered in her ear.

"Muchly…." Wide blue eyes regarded hazel ones. Janey looked at House "What? You think I'd stay out there?"

"No…why on earth would you do that? That would mean obeying someone, and a man to boot, and we can't have you doing that…"

She ignored him "Hey Mollster you coming with me tonight?" She looked at the little girl who stepped to House.

"Nope, I'm going with him until mummy's better - aren't I Housey?"

"Yes, so long as you stop calling me that name…..or I will throttle you with your pigtails…."

Wilson was looking confused "Jiminy Cricket? Are you sure she's okay?"

"It's her nickname for me – she says I'm her conscience; you know Jiminy Cricket from 'song of the south'? She said I'm like him – bossy and demanding." Janey laughed.

"I say she's confused me with him…..but then again she might have a point; I, at least, try to get her to do the right thing –whereas he merely corrupts her." She pointed at House who bowed.

"She was a willing student and quick study – her sarcasm will one day outshine even mine. No patient will leave uncowed, no doctor or nurse unweeping….._grasshopper_…." he grinned at Jess, who just rolled her eyes at him.

She yawned "tired…."

"I'm going and will be back tomorrow – can you still not eat chocolate?" Janey asked "Or will they relent just this once?"

Jess shook her head.

"Bastards…ah well, I'll bring some; you can sniff it, and then watch me eat it!" She laughed; Jess grinned and wiggled her eyebrows "Yeah, Jelly beans - I remember and Tortilla chips, cool ones right? I'll bring them too! Junk food rules!" She kissed Jess on the cheek.

Wilson stepped forward "thanks for not dying; Foreman won't leave now." Jess patted his hand and grinned.

"Like you…"

"I like you too…." He looked at House "I really do like her…."

He rolled his eyes "Good, I'm so pleased and will obviously alert the media the minute we leave." He looked at Jess "We'd better go; sleep well……._Jesster_" House grinned at her and walked away with the others, just as a paper cup hit the back of his head.

He looked round at Jess "dog…..did…it…." she muttered innocently. House smirked.

"What?" Wilson said, As House returned to banter some more.

"That was just mean – hitting a cripple!" he grouched.

"Me worse…so no."

"How? Apart from the fact you sound like a bad reject from an old cowboys and Indian film…."

"Me…brain…broke…._and_ cripple…" she grinned "You…just cripple."

"Brain broke? I must remember that one…'sorry, Mr Bloggs, your brain broke…' sounds so much better than 'you've had a cerebral haemorrhage that has led to loss of cognitive or other brain functions and motor skills." She slapped at his arm.

"Why the sudden need to inflict pain and suffering on me?"

"Enjoy it…."

"Me or you?"

"Both."

"Sleep now; Doctor's orders." House ran a hand over her eyes to make her close them.

She immediately opened them again and blew a raspberry at him.

"Mummy's rude!" Molly giggled. Jess blew another raspberry at the pair of them.

House put his hands over the little girl's ears "There is no need for such unbecoming behaviour Dr Montgomery – I will have to take the child away…" they wandered off; he dodged the next paper cup.

"Hit me once shame on you, hit me twice shame on me…" he grinned as they left.

Smiling, Jaynie pulled Wilson's arm "Come with me, grasshopper – you and I have muchly to discuss; it's about time you had the 'Full Monty' on Monty and House…"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sat in the canteen with Wilson, and joined by Foreman and Cameron (they figured Chase was laying low for a while), Jaynie filled them in on the background of Dr's. Jessica Montgomery and Gregory House's rather strange but intense friendship.

"First of all tell me about the _dog_?" Wilson asked, and then quickly filled the other two in on the exchange in the recovery room.

"Ah well, we had this Frisbee, and were always playing with it out on the green – there was me, Louis, Melinda, Kyle and Jess. Anyway, a couple of times this one afternoon it kept landing by House.

He was out there eating some lunch and reading; he'd glower and Jess would laugh at him, eventually he glared at her 'do you _mind_?'

'Nope, I don't actually – but you obviously do,' she sighed theatrically 'them's the breaks!" he rolled his eyes, and she jogged back over to the rest of us; she'd been here about a month then and they'd already settled into an easy sparring relationship.

Anyway, finally it hit him on the back of head and he spun round with a face like thunder, so Jess said the first thing that came into her head 'the dog did it'.

Well, there was this sad fat, old Labrador sat with its owner on a bench about 15 feet away; we all knew that there was no way it could be the dog, that animal couldn't catch a cold let alone mess about with a Frisbee; and we thought, big trouble - but House just chuckled and tossed it back.

Ever after that if we hit him with anything Jess would always say 'the dog did it.' "They all laughed, Foreman and the others surprised at the softer version of House.

"Of course it didn't end there, later on he tackles Jess 'Monty could I have a word?"

"Just one? Surely you've got more on your mind than one word; look I've already said what? 17 - and spoke about crap."

"He'd sighed in exasperation "Why did you throw your Frisbee repeatedly at me today?"

"I didn't – I could ask why you repeatedly got in the way of my Frisbee today?"

"What?"

"Well, you never come outside for lunch – suddenly on a cold day you come out and sit under a tree, right where we're messing about and wonder why you get hit. Next time join in or take the consequences, just don't bleat."

"I _never_ 'bleat'!"

"So this is what now; a deep and meaningful conversation about the meaning of life?" They wandered away from the rest of us, still arguing.

But I'll tell you one thing I noticed, he was out there for an hour supposedly deeply engrossed in that book and I didn't see him turn a page once…." She smiled conspiratorially.

"So what about how they met?" Wilson got back to the matter in hand.

"They hit it off when he interviewed her for a place in his student placement programme."

"Who put her forward?" Wilson asked.

"Dr Morrison…he was before your time. He was Cuddy's predecessor.

Jess' uncle is a doctor, a surgeon in the UK - and a good one apparently; she decided that she wanted to be a doctor too. So she enrolled here; had all the necessary qualifications from the UK, considering she was only just coming up on 20, though she was late as she'd only just arrived in this country." She smiled at the memory of what Jess had told her.

"She went to see Morrison who liked her – she was extremely bright with a high IQ, had an attitude and a willingness to learn _and_ get her hands dirty. But she wanted to learn from the best; and the best, even back then, was House – even though he's not _that_ much older than us.

Morrison wasn't happy – House tormented his students unmercifully; she appeared very quiet until she got to know people, so Morrison worried about her.

But she was adamant; if House was the best then she'd take him on. Morrison reluctantly put her forward and House, intrigued because students rarely _volunteered_ to be tutored by him, agreed to meet her." She grinned.

"It was not the most auspicious of meetings – Jess was nervous; House senses fear and went for the kill. However, Jess has not earned her nickname 'Rotweiller' for nothing. She is like a rabid dog when cornered, and corner her he had.

He'd asked her why she wanted to be tutored by him, and not to answer with a suck up reply. She said she was told he was the best and she wanted to learn from the best.

He said that _was_ a suck up answer. She said that it was not, it was a statement of fact. She _had_ been told he was the best, but' and here was the killer '_she_ thought he was a complete _dick_!"

She then stood up and said, in this broad Irish accent (her father's Irish) 'you know….if I want to learn the art of bullshitting people I'd speak to me Grand-da; he's way ahead of you boyo!" before cutting back to her usual Brit one "As it is I want to learn medicine….sorry, not your field obviously." Jaynie fell about in peals of laughter, as the others looked on in amused amazement.

"That was it, they clicked; and of course as he got to know her, he could see she was just like him. Not afraid to challenge things; not afraid to speak her mind to him and, no matter how hard he tried, not one to cry."

She smiled at Wilson "2 days after she started here, I did. We hit it off straight away and decided it was our sole mission in life to haunt House; we drove him to distraction, but Jess was the worst. I would always back down eventually; but she _never_ would, unless she was wrong about a patient– and yet he took it.

It was almost as if he relished the conflict with her, whether humorous or genuinely angry, he enjoyed going 'toe to toe' with her as her Da says.

I remember our second week, they had this male patient who obviously needed glasses but wouldn't wear them as a vanity thing. House made Jess do the consult – even though the others had been with him for 6 months – but she never flinched. We could all see she was angry with this patient, but she played it cool.

She tested his reflexes over and over on his knee and his elbow. Eventually the man asked what it proved – Jess, and I swear this is true, looks at him calmly and says "nothing; its just fun watching you twitch." Janey laughed out loud again.

"Anyway, we heard this snorting sound from the back of the room and looked around to see House trying not to laugh 'Sorry…cough…' he gestured to his throat, but we all saw the laughter in his eyes." She smiled again.

The others at the table were reminded of House dealing with the young boy with double vision some months back.

He had flicked the boys nose causing him to blink repeatedly, when asked what it told him he'd said "nothing, it's just fun watching him blink"; they realised now where he'd got that from. Foreman grinned in spite of himself; it was sick but funny….they were both bastards it seemed.

"Anyway" Jaynie continued "She tested his eyes, ran the whole gamut and then finally asked to see his licence, insurance and car keys - he looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

But she pulled the docile female skit; though by then the others had already copped on it was an act, and said 'I'm sorry, I know its bullshit isn't it? But it's now hospital policy –do you mind? It's only my second day and I will get canned if I don't follow procedure.' The putz handed them all over and she pretended to inspect them, then got a specimen bag, label and stuff and sealed them in and labelled it.

The guy asks what she's doing, she turns to him as if stealing his stuff is the most normal thing in the world and says 'there is a 1 hour opticians a little way into town, you can walk it. When you have your spectacles come back and you can have all your stuff back….'

'But I can't drive without them….' The guy whines.

'No shit Sherlock – and I should care why?'

'I need to drive…..'

'And you will, when you have your glasses - here, call it a trade.' And she hands him this sheet of paper.

'What's this?"

'Your prescription for your glasses.' She looked at her watch 'oh, and I suggest you hurry. It's 11am and they go to lunch for an hour at 12:30, they stop taking orders at 12. See you about 1:30….' She stepped back and turned to House, who'd apparently had another coughing fit.

We all looked from her to him and then back to her as she started to speak 'the patient has acute myopia and needs rectification through eye glasses or contact lenses. I have furnished the patient with a prescription to enable him to gain access to said glasses, and thereby regain his vision to 20:20 standards or thereabouts.

As a precaution, mainly to ensure _my_ workload is not increased treating the maimed and injured he has mown down whilst being unable to see if he is driving on the sidewalk or the road, I have confiscated his drivers licence, insurance and car keys until he returns and I can assess his vision once more.'

The guy stormed passed and muttered about 'little Hitler's' and said he'd be back.

We all looked at House once more. He merely nodded and left the room – we watched him through the window pacing the hallway outside; everyone was saying she was going to get canned and stuff.

Then the door opened he leant in 'dismissed' – we all went to walk past, but his hand caught Jess' arm '_not_ you Montgomery' – Jess flinched, she hated him calling her that, probably why he did it – 'my office, now.'

'Fine…' outside everyone was saying goodbye to her and others were quietly cussing out House for being a bastard, as that was just what he would have done. He just goes and stands by the elevator.

I elected to go with her as moral support, we'd just made friends and I liked her; little did I know she didn't need it. So the three of us climb into the elevator…..

The doors shut and he turns and says 'awww, isn't that nice? Montgomery has a little friend to hold her hand against the terror of the big bad doctor.'

To this day I don't know whether he was expecting to intimidate her or what…but she _blew_." Janey grinned at the assembled table now hanging on her every word; food and coffees forgotten.

"She laughed this really sarcastic laugh and then looked at him "is that how you see yourself House?" she dropped the doctor "'as a big bad doctor?' give me a _break_ - I've seen more intimidating _puppies_!"

He stared, but I swear he was doing his best not to smirk "you mean you're not frightened of me?" he asked in a fake hurt tone.

"Nope….I _am_ frightened of spiders though; so if you have the knack of turning into a 6' 2" tarantula, _then_ I'll be as _terrified _as you want."

She looked levelly at him with those huge baby blues of hers and he just smirked. Nothing more was said until we reached his office.

"You wait out here; I won't hurt her..…much." he'd said to me.

"You won't at all…" she muttered. So they're in his office and he tells her to sit down – his door's open a crack and I'm listening outside; I reckon he left it open on purpose.

Jess declines "If you're going to can my sorry butt, just do it as I am not going to play along with your stupid torture games, House."

"You know that doesn't sound right with your accent – 'can my sorry butt' in clipped English tones just doesn't work." he mused, mimicking her accent.

"Just get your finger out of your Yankee arse and _do it_!" she bit back at him "because we can sit here all day and I will neither cry nor beg to stay…."

"I was actually only going to compliment you on the way you handled that patient…"

"I….you were?" he really sucked the wind out of her sails.

"Yup…so you're dismissed Montgomery." Jess flinched and he smiled "you really don't like me calling you that do you?"

"Nope - which is why you do it." She shrugged.

"Ooh, good call – 2 weeks here and you've already worked me out…"

"Excuse me, it doesn't take Freud to work out you're just a bastard…"

"I'm hurt you could hate me so…." House all but pouted sarcastically at her.

"I don't hate you; actually I think you're pretty funny – even when you're whaling on _me_…."

They regarded each other for a moment "oh get out of here, before I believe you…." she turned to go "but there are rules…." He added.

"Yeah House there are- the difference between us is I only _bend_ them, but you _break_ them…"

"Hey Monty?" she turned back to find him grinning at her "I like the sound of that…Monty it is".

"_Fine_" Jess sighed "but if anyone else _ever_ calls me it, then they're dead…"

It was after that that she found out that he adored frosted blueberry pop tarts" the others never knew this and looked surprised "so would keep him supplied - and he learnt that she had an obsession with Sherlock Holmes. He considered them two weirdoes who just hit it off…."

Wilson smiled "What about the guy that shot her - she said he was an old boyfriend; did House know?"

"Yeah she dated him a few times when she first went out to Ethiopia, sort of. They were in a big group, but she'd sort of hang with him when they went out anywhere; but then she met Mac.

The other guy was violent and House told her that if he treated a dog like that what would she do? After all of us pleading with her, begging her, that was all it took." She sighed "of course it didn't end well." She smiled.

"But her and House were close friends after that; just from work….you know. But he would confide in her and her in him. I watched them, and saw her falling for him. Oh, she says it was crush….but I know her; it wasn't.

I think if _she_ hadn't arrived, he'd have realised about Jess' feelings and he would've seen her in a different light sooner; he was already keen on her – anyone with eyes in their head could see that - and things probably would have ended very differently.

Jess wouldn't have let his leg ride like Stacy did for one thing; she would have nagged him, nagged the doctors - threatened, done all sorts to get it fixed before it got anywhere near as far as it did.

But when she realised that Stacy was a permanent fixture she did what she does best – she left. No getting hurt for Jess, no breaking down and eating tubs of Ben & Jerry's and raw cookie dough like the rest of us; just a dignified exit. Tears are shed in private – grief is not public property where she's concerned.

You know the only one to _ever _see her cry is House? Even Merry and Dar have never seen her shed a tear." The others shook their heads.

"What about when Stacy left?" Wilson asked.

"Oh, that was nasty; Stacy phoned Jess via a satellite link to tell her House was really sick and what had happened. Jess was angry that she hadn't been told, and was incensed when Stacy said she was leaving.

She told Jess that she couldn't stand House as he was, his sarcastic sense of humour and his attitude were wearing her down anyway - but now this, she told Jess she had a hard time with sick people, and the fact that he blamed her……..well, that and the fact she had met someone else, the guy she ended up marrying.

But she swore Jess to secrecy, made her give her solemn vow not to tell House, asking what good would it do now? So she didn't, she swore a solemn oath never to tell.

When she got back and realised that Stacy had lied, that she had let House believe it was _all_ his fault she was leaving him…..well, I think if she'd come back then Jess would've killed her where she stood.

But she also knew he wouldn't thank her for telling him so decided to let sleeping dogs lie; but it's cost her over the years, watching him wall himself up alive because of that bitch and knowing it's not warranted." She rubbed a hand over her face.

"What was he like, when she came back?" Cameron queried very quietly.

"He was an absolute _bastard _to Jess." Jaynie sighed as she remembered the hell her friend had gone through "She got back here as soon as she could, she just dumped and ran. She left Mac_, everything_, where it was. It took her two days to get back to the hospital, and all he did was yell he didn't need her pity.

She sat down next to him, took his hand and made him look at her "you can cuss me out, you throw stuff at me, you can even call me names – but I'm not going anywhere House….no matter what, I'm going to stay with you for as long as you need me…" she said.

He just looked at her "**forever?**"

"Yeah…if that's how long you need me, then forever" she hugged him, he just lay there stiffly – but eventually he relaxed and hugged her back. She never left him for 2 weeks; and even when she did she was back every day.

Mac turned up a month later, but by that time their friendship was caste in stone. There was no way he was going to separate them, it drove him mad that House always had first dibs on Jess. But she'd given her word and that was it; plus she adored the awkward bastard – she understood him, she got him on a level no one else did, or ever has. He's the same with her.

She says people say their damaged; heck _he _says they're damaged – she says they're not; she saysthey just have a unique take on life that helps them survive.

But House never took it on face value – Stacy had destroyed that part of him. So he spent the next 3 months tormenting the life out of Jess to see if he could push her away. He couldn't; and when he realised that he clung to her like a drowning man clings to a life raft.

The staff here quickly learnt that if they couldn't deal with him, phone Jess and she would. Any hour of the day or night, she had a beeper that was just for him, and she'd be there. Even when he went home, she spent the first week with him, making sure he was fine and able to cope alone.

Slowly though he improved; his grip on her lessened and so they fell back into an easy friendship; well, to them anyway. I could see the intensity of it, but not them."

"When do you think House realised he loved her?" Cameron asked.

"I don't think he has; not where he would want to confront it anyway – because if he did that, and they had a relationship that then went belly up what would happen?

She's his life - without her he doesn't live, merely exists. She's the same; so if they had a relationship that broke down what would happen to them? Hence the reason they don't get any further than what they have.

It's _that_ that drives me mad; I don't think they _would_ break up, do you?" she looked at Wilson

"No, I didn't before – but on what you're telling me now, _definitely_ not."

Jaynie nodded "But if you're asking _when_ did he fall for her…." She stopped to think "I think it was just before Mac died.

It was the night she went over when he'd had a nightmare; he did that a lot, still does. Sometimes she just chats on the phone, especially if he can't sleep.

But this night she went over; she would go and comfort him, still does – nothing sexual, just comfort. I don't know what happened they never speak of it; but things for him changed imperceptibly after that – all she told me was she held his hand.

For her I think it was when he stood by her and supported her so much after Mac's death. That was when she really and truly fell for House in a big way; but like him won't admit it. But they loved each other in a smaller way long before that, if you want my opinion."

Wilson nodded "I'll tell you when – they day they met, that's when it began. Kindred spirits; facing off, they recognised themselves in the other."

"You don't believe in all that 'soul mate' crap do you?" Foreman scoffed.

"Not sure; but I know what I see when they're together - for _them, _yeah I think I do." Wilson replied after some consideration.

"_I_ think it's meant – trouble is, what do we do?" Cameron murmured.

"Well, if you come up with a way of getting them together let me know….'coz I've had 20 years this August 23rd of trying to get them together and failing dismally…" Jaynie smiled at Cameron "You can't miss what was never yours right?

The young doctor nodded sadly "But that doesn't mean I don't want him happy."

Jaynie smiled "You're a good kid, you know that?" She looked at her watch "Jeez I better get going before Mike's fed the cat to the dog, and the dog to the kids!"

She left, and Foreman shortly after to check on Mrs Mulholland. He looked at them before he left "I assume it's up to us? 'Coz I can't see it happening otherwise."

"Never say die Eric," Wilson smiled. "Why do you do it to yourself?" he asked Cameron a few minutes later.

"What?"

"Torture…..I mean all the questions about his feelings for Jess?"

"I wanted to know if I stood any kind of chance – I know now I don't." she stood "case closed; for me anyway. But you know, I like her, I do and I like her friend and I want her to get together with House. If anyone could make him happy it's her."

"I agree, but I doubt it'll happen…."

"Hmmmm…..maybe we should make them _our_ case. You, me, Foreman and her friend, Jaynie – like Foreman said."

"I wouldn't mind; so long as he didn't screw it up- House that is. What about Chase?"

"Knowing what we know, do you honestly trust him to keep his mouth shut?"

"True - so what's the plan?"

"I don't have one; but I reckon between all of us we could come up with _something_."

"I'll get after her and let her know." Wilson stood up quickly and hurried after Jaynie.

Cameron downed her coffee – she meant it, she'd rather he be happy elsewhere, if he couldn't be happy with her.

Chase watched from a table a little way away and his heart went out to her. He was a bastard for what he'd done; he knew that, and he was dreading seeing them all. But he wasn't all bad……

He pondered, he wanted to help prove he was they're friend….but most of all hers. The problem was _how_?


	9. Molly & House Pt 1

**Disclaimer:_ Same as before__…..please don't sue me! _**

**SpectralLady: _Vanquish is a good word…and don't worry I know what you meant and thanks for the good wishes! This has been the best chapter for me so far, still not great but was the easiest to do and I did find a few parts quite funny to write. Hope you agree. I thought the 'dog did it' story was the best bit of that chapter, and the others will be working towards that end….but it may not end up as we think. Listen you come across as very smart to me…so don't put yourself down. My Mum had to ask me how to spell 'that' the other day as she couldn't remember (mind you, she is 63!) so don't sweat it:O)_**

**The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien_: Thank you very much for such a lovely review. I'm glad you liked it, I did too – it was much better than the others. Anyway, I hope you like this one as well._**

**Calliann_: I know…'Sod's Law' in action! Glad you liked it so much and have to say thanks for longer e-mail review. This is the chapter I've promised – split into two parts, this one just House (and a bit of Stacy) and the other part will include the ducklings. Hope you like it._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly. **_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…chapter Nine!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Kindred Spirits**_

**_Chapter Nine – Molly & House (Part 1)_**

House arrived back at his apartment block with Molly in tow. The little girl looked perplexed as they trudged up the two flights of stairs to his apartment.

"What is it, Midget?" House sighed when he could stand the quizzical looks no longer. He put some coffee on and popped two vicodine.

"Why do you live upstairs when you can't walk?"

"I can walk; just not well..."

"Yeah, but don't the stairs hurt your leg?"

"Well, yeah…..but…"

"So why do it? I mean if I had a cut I wouldn't keep picking the scab…"

"See, now _I _would…."

"Ewwww - gross!"

"Yup, that's me….gross…." he dug around the freezer and fished out two TV dinners.

"Okay, for tonight's culinary delight we have…." He checked the labels "Chicken a la King and Beef Bourguignon."

"I'll have the chicken thing, mummy's made that before and it's lovely…"

"Monty's made Chicken a la King? I should come to dinner more often."

"House you used to come round nearly every night until Uncle Carl started dropping by..."

"And I will again now I know there's Chicken a la King on the menu; well, when Monty's home. But, how did I miss the chicken?"

"I think mummy made it the night uncle Carl came round crying because Uncle Alex had been mean to him, and then Uncle Alex came round crying because Uncle Carl had walked out crying – then they both sat and cried for ages before eating all the chicken…." She rolled her eyes "I thought we might have to start treading water at one point…."

"What did Monty do?" House stifled a smirk.

"She ordered pizza and tried not to laugh…."

"Tried not to laugh?"

"It was what they'd argued about…"

"Which was?"

"Coffee…."

"Coffee? Midget, grown men _do not_ argue about _coffee_….."

"Coffee _grinders_ actually; and apparently grown _gay_ men do. Uncle Carl likes fresh coffee that's really strong, and Uncle Alex likes fresh coffee that's really mild; they both accused the other of mixing the grinders up and trying to poison them…….what's the beef thing?"

"Kind of like a beef….ummm…."

"Stew?"

"Yeah…stew; way to go Ankle Biter – take a classic French dish and reduce it to its basic component. Do you even know what _gay_ means?"

"It means that Uncles Alex and Carl are like boyfriend and girlfriend, though I can't figure out who's the girl - they're _both_ so bitchy…"

House pretended to cough to cover the laugh that bubbled out. "You are so you're mother's daughter…."

The microwaves pinged "Why do you have two microwaves?"

"So that I can cook for more than one if I have a guest…"

"You don't do a lot of entertaining do you House?" she looked at him with a sigh "I mean guests like me….okay; but anyone else - got to be more than a TV dinner….."

"Guests like you are all I get…" he fished out the packets and dropped them onto the table.

"Cuts down on washing up…" he gestured to the plastic trays the food was served in "If I could find reliable plastic cutlery that didn't snap the minute you pressed down on it, I'd never have to wash up again…"

Molly grinned "You know you're not a guest to _us_ right, House? To us you're family…."

House stopped eating and looked at her "Am I? Really? I'm touched…" he snorted slightly in derision and then smiled.

"Yeah, seriously…mummy loves you muchly" she smiled as he rolled his eyes at the word "you're all she talks about after me…"

"What she say?" he was intrigued.

There was a slight pause "Oh she just tells me some of the stuff you two got up to….you were so naughty!" they both knew she was missing stuff out, but he let it go. "I don't like Stacy though….she makes mummy cry…"

House's head shot up "Does she now – have they met recently?"

"No…it was back when you first got sick - first Mummy cried because she was angry you were so poorly and no one told her, and then she cried because Stacy was so mean to you."

"Ah, I see…."

"Then she cried because you were so mean to her; why were you mean to my mummy?" There was no anger or reproach in her voice, just curiosity.

"Did she tell you all this?"

"No, I heard her telling Auntie Jaynie."

"Aren't you angry with me Midget?"

"Nope, because Mummy isn't – she said it was because you couldn't believe someone could love you, be your friend; not after Stacy was such a bitch. But mummy was…is…your friend I mean. She loves you more than even that though House." She looked at him seriously "Don't ever hurt her; if you did I couldn't be your friend anymore."

"I won't; well, not on purpose anyway." He changed the subject, she was too young to be so serious "So, what do you think of the chicken?"

"It's not chicken; its grey goo with lumps of….actually I'm not sure what that is, but I don't think its chicken. Still, it's alright." She smiled, as she uncertainly poked the goop around.

"You're more diplomatic than your mother I'll say that for you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After dinner they sat in front of the TV watching the baseball, Molly loved the New York Yankees and was getting very irate that they weren't winning by more runs "Oh come _ON_! _I_ could run faster than that!"

"You know I think _I _could!" House was equally as fervent and they spent the next hour cursing the game, eating popcorn and throwing it at the TV, even though the Yankees won.

Then they watched reruns of General Hospital, Molly looked at a transfixed House "You know you can get loads of info on the internet about this…."

"Really? And there, I didn't know the World Wide Web existed; shut up and watch midget."

45 minutes later Molly was losing the will to live and decided to have a bath; House yanked himself away from the TV and ran it for her.

An hour later he decided that Molly must have had friends over when he wasn't looking; the bathroom was a swamp and one small child could _not_ have done that single handedly.

"Hey House; sorry about the mess…." She apologised as she left the bathroom. He entered gingerly as he was sure one false move and he'd be on his butt.

2 minutes later he was staring at the ceiling wondering what had possessed him to say he'd have her. But then she came in in her pyjamas and helped him to his feet and cleaned up the mess whilst he mopped the floor, and he decided that maybe she wasn't sent by Satan to torment him.

The door buzzer went and Molly trotted out to answer it "Hello? What are you doing here?" Stacy asked coolly as she walked past Molly into the apartment.

"I could ask you the same question – _I_ was invited; you?" Was the equally icy reply.

House was in the bathroom and all his instincts screamed at him to run out and stop what was happening, but he was also curious to see what Molly would do – she was, after all, a miniature of her mother; the opener to this conversation proved that.

"Oh yes, I heard what happened to your mother - sorry about that."

"Yeah, you sound it; what's the matter - jealous?"

"Of who - you? Hardly!" was the sarcastically amused reply.

"No….if you were jealous of me I would say you need therapy – that is sick on so many levels, I can't even tell you." House bit his lip "actually, my mummy. I mean, you know they love each other right?"

"As dear friends, yes…"

"Yeah, right – believe that and I have a handful of magic beans you can buy…." Yup definitely Monty, House decided. Choosing to ignore what the kid was implying.

Molly regarded the woman icily, she didn't like her – not one little bit; she was going to cause a lot of trouble, she could just feel it "Haven't you got a sick husband to go sit with instead of standing arguing with a 7 year old?

You know, Like my mummy sat with House after you'd left him, or don't you do that with this schmuck you married either; what is it you told mummy – you don't handle sick people well? That _is_ what you said wasn't it?"

"I don't remember, it was a long time ago….." Stacy was uncomfortable and House was intrigued; he'd never been told she'd said that.

"Old age'll do that to you, the memory's the first thing to go….you must be really old then, even older than House; because his memory's really good."

"You're very precocious aren't you?"

"It's a lot better than being a bi….."

"Hey…."

House stepped into the living room before Stacy could throttle her, clapping his hand over Molly's mouth.

"How's Mark?" he tried to look like he cared, at this point the urge crack up was overwhelming and the stifled laugh was actually hurting. Molly was going to crack as many skulls as her mother when she got older.

Stacy's face softened, but Molly could see the 'concern' didn't really reach her eyes "Oh, bearing up – I just wanted to thank you for all you've done and for allowing me to take the job at the hospital" she reached out and rested her hand lightly on his arm.

House stepped back "Yeah well, no problem – we've all moved on; I mean she's right, he's your _husband_."

Stacy's soft gaze suddenly became much harder "I see - well, I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I'll be with Monty." he looked down as Molly's hand crept into his; a smirk in her eyes as she gazed innocently up at Stacy.

"Right, bye then." She left with an icy glare at the little girl that was returned with interest, and shut the door hard behind her.

"I don't like her at all."

"I'd say the feeling's mutual."

"Good – then we both know where we stand."

"Both sides of the hate fence?"

Molly ignored him "Why does she want to try and take you away from us when she already has a husband?"

"She isn't taking anyone; but I don't know…." He looked at the door Stacy had gone through.

"I don't like grown ups who play nasty games with other people." She thought for a moment "and I _don't_ like _her_….."

"So you keep saying - I think I've got the message, 'you don't like her and I should stay away'. I'll do my best, but I am her husband's doctor." He looked at her "Why so worried about it midget?"

"Mummy won't be your friend if you go back to her; she couldn't take it again – that's what she told auntie Jaynie when she heard _she'd _been back to the hospital. "I can't take him crucifying himself because of some other bullshit she's fed him this time when she dumps him….I can't."

"Does Monty know you listen to her conversations?"

"Are you _mad_? How would I hear anything if she knew?" Molly looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Of course; how stupid of me! I don't know _what_ I was thinking…." He slapped his forehead and gave her an incredulous look.

Molly giggled and went to get a glass of milk and some cookies. House watched her go; why did he get the feeling that more had gone on between Monty and Stacy than he'd been privy to?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning he awoke to find a still half full bottle of Vicodine and, on doing a quick tally, found he'd only taken 4 the previous evening instead of the usual 6-8.

He'd only had 1 scotch as he'd wanted to be compos mentis in case she needed him in the night; and also managed to avoid taking any of the damned amphetamines too.

There was a knock on the door and she came in carrying a tray with orange juice, a hot frosted blueberry pop tart – he's favourite thing in the world – and a plate of toast on it. "I couldn't make the coffee as your machine isn't like ours and I didn't know how to make it work."

Though he would rather have cut his tongue out than admit it, House was genuinely touched the midget had gone to so much trouble for him – he cast a glance outside "Don't worry….." she said as if reading his mind "I've already cleaned up the mess."

He smiled "Thanks Ankle Biter…." It was more than he usually had; a cup of coffee and two vicodine was his normal 'breakfast'.

She picked up his bottle of vicodine "how's your leg?" she asked as he reached out for them.

"Sore, why?"

"Right" she handed two over.

House was intrigued "If I'd said alright, would you still have let me have them?"

"Nope….I want you to live House; you won't if you keep taking so many."

He sighed "You're right, but we all have our addictions Ankle Biter – mine is those…"

"Mine's chocolate, Mummy's is cutting herself and Auntie Jaynie's is cigarettes. Stacy's is using people." She added spitefully.

"You know Monty cuts herself?" He was surprised.

"Sure – I'm 7 House….what, you think I'm always going to believe that she 'fell' or 'bumped into something'?" she rolled her eyes "Sometimes adults are so dumb."

"_You _wouldn't would you?" He had often wondered how Monty's little habit would affect the kid.

"What hack my arms like mummy? Are you _nuts_! Why would I do that? But then aside from you and her, I'm never going to let anyone get close enough to hurt me….so I won't ever feel the need to." She turned to go "oh, and you have a visitor…."

She gestured outside "That nice Doctor Wilson…..he's _cute_! If he was about 30 years younger….." House snorted as she giggled and left. But her statement about getting hurt left a hollow feeling in him….

Wilson stood at his door "Hey….she _is_ 7 right? Because sometimes I feel like I'm talking to someone who's nearer 37!" he smiled, but then grew concerned "What is it?"

House told him what Molly had said "Right…well, look at it from her point her view – what role models has she got? You, a bitter, sarcastic vicodine addict and her mother a sarcastic self harmer; hardly wonderful role models for love and contentment.

She sees people being hurt to the point where they do this stuff to themselves; you can't blame her for not wanting to be a part of all that." He looked at the bottle of vicodine, picked it up and shook it "What happened – she hit you over the head with a hammer?"

"What? Oh, I didn't get a chance to OD last night; still, I can always try today." He looked brightly at Wilson who shook his head with a smile.

"Don't joke it off, she's feisty and you like her…."

"Yeah and if she were 20 years older I would be a pig in shit – unfortunately she isn't and anything else is illegal; I don't like her like _that_ anyway….she's too….._cute_." he shuddered.

"But she's her mother's daughter, and you like the mother too - who is what, about 5 years younger than you?"

"6….she 6 years younger."

"Right…so…" Wilson sighed – he was crap at this. "House, someone will come and snatch her out from under your nose….I mean it…"

"Dear God, I couldn't let that happen – her mother is strangely devoted to the little midget; she'd never forgive me if I lost her. Though that _could_ be easy as she's quite short and easy to overlook…."

"You know who I'm talking about…." Wilson sighed.

"Wilson, the woman is lying in a hospital bed, probably more drugged up than even me; with half her right knee missing, possibly still robbed of the powers of speech….who in the hell is going to want her?"

"I don't mean right this minute….oh, forget it….I don't know why I bother…"

"There, see….defeat is easy isn't it? 'If at first you don't succeed – give up!' Perfect!"

He got out of bed and hobbled to the door, pushing the younger doctor before him as a beaming Molly reached them covered in coffee grounds and milk "I got it working! But Gods, that is one bloody complicated piece of crap!" she smiled brightly and blew a wisp of hair out of her eyes.

Wilson spun on House, who was taking the pro-offered coffee "You _didn't?"_

"Thanks midget – never say die right? What Wilson, I didn't do _what_ that would make you so agitated – though so much about me does that these days…" Molly giggled.

"You didn't teach her to cuss…..tell me you _didn't?_"

"Okay…I didn't…. Wilson relaxed "But I'd be lying…"

"_House_!"

"I was _bored_, we had a few hours to kill before she went to bed; she actually knew a few already, didn't you Midget? Tell Wilson you're favourite…."

"Oh, that's bi…." Wilson clapped a hand over her mouth as he knelt down in front of her.

"No….Molly, that's fine…but best not to let Mummy know okay." He stood up "House, you're an idiot…..what about her school?"

House rolled his eyes and looked at Molly "Hey midget, what's the rule?"

"I can't cuss at school as I'll get canned." She intoned with a smile.

"See? No problem."

Wilson shook his head as he walked away "I'll see you at the hospital" he stopped and regarded his friend "you know, as a doctor you're scary House; as a father figure you're _terrifying_…" He shut the door behind him, still shaking his head.

House looked at Molly "see? He's too easy….." They high fived each other.

"You're funny House…."

"Ah grasshopper, you are only just beginning on the road to enlightenment…._House style_…."

_**I think this chapter was better….**_


	10. Molly & House Pt 2

**Disclaimer:_ Same as before__…..please don't sue me! _**

**SpectralLady: _Well you certainly sound it to me and I had good grades too, and I'm older so it counts! LOL I think the reason she knows so much serious stuff is because of what goes on in her mother's life, my Beth is the same. It's sad though, I feel really sorry for Beth that it's my problems and ill health that has made her grow up so early. The cussing is just what I imagined House would do! LOL_**

**The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien_: I hope you're feeling better by now. Thanks for the review; and I think the thought of House as a parent might terrify adults, but when I read the chapter to Beth she said he sounded more fun than me and her father! ROFL_**

**Calliann_: You threw me on the favourite line….I thought it would have been _**"**_Yeah, right – believe that and I have a handful of magic beans you can buy…."_****_ Shows what I know! LOL Cuddy and Stacy in this chapter. Yeah, the bit with Wilson was my favourite part as I could imagine that's a conversation that they'd have as that was also something he would do. Well, someone has to limit it….no one else seems bloody bothered! LOL_**

**A.H.Smith_: Glad you liked it…… Hope you like this one as much…_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly. **_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…chapter Ten!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Kindred Spirits**_

**_Chapter Ten – Molly & House (Part 2)_**

After they had dressed and got down to the car House was feeling tired. He realised his body was already getting accustomed to the amphetamines, and knew he was being stupid – it was pure luck that he hadn't OD'd with the amount of Vicodine that almost routinely in his system.

The situation with Stacy was throwing him off kilter; he knew he couldn't take any more - well, not after this one.

As he went to put it in his mouth Molly spotted the bottle – she knew enough about the word to know it was more than the other tablets House was swallowing regularly; she snatched the bottle off him throwing it into a drain, also causing him to drop the one he had in his hand.

House stood there incredulously "That was _mine_!"

"No - _your_ name wasn't on the bottle…."

"There was _no_ name on the bottle…."

"They were bad pills, I know that long word and it's bad. So I binned them….._so sue me_." She stood with her hands on her hips and a belligerent look on her face. "They make you want them more and more, like the other ones; but _they're _more dangerous."

"I can always get more…." House realised he sounded as petulant as a 5 year old.

"Fine…do it, but I never thought you were that stupid. I'm only **_7_** and _I _wouldn't take them."

"At 7 you don't have the problems that make you _want_ to take them."

"Mummy's almost as old as you and _she_ doesn't take them."

"No….she just cuts her arms instead."

"At least she won't die from it."

"God, you have an answer for everything!" he realised he wasn't going to get the last word in.

She walked over and wrapped her arms round his waist and hugged him tight "I don't want anything bad to happen to you House, I love you muchly…..and Mummy would die without you."

His hands hovered over her shoulders, but he could see she was genuinely upset so hugged her back. "I doubt she would…." He muttered "probably be glad to see the back of me."

"No! She would."

"Okay, okay….sheesh. Let's just go shall we?" He looked down at her "Forget this ever happened right?"

"Yeah…." She smiled at him "But I do love you House, just the way you are – only without the pills."

"Well, thank you." he was going to come out with some smart Alec remark, but couldn't think of one.

They got to the hospital and went to his office to drop his stuff off "Do you always come in on a Sunday?"

"A lot of the time yeah - tell me what else I have in my social calendar to do? Come on let's go see Monty."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jess was propped up in bed, her knee bandaged up and with a cage over her legs. Her damaged knee was being supported into a slightly bent position by pillows due to the fact she had no kneecap and it was difficult for her to straighten her leg for now.

She was also in a _lot _of pain; House stopped at the door to her room and took a deep breath. He almost swore his leg throbbed in sympathy with her.

Molly looked at him "Bad memories?"

House looked at her startled "Yeah…..a few…"

"Awww……Housey…." She grinned.

"I mean it midget, strangulation by pigtail is still an option." He muttered; but it worked, his leg stopped throbbing so much and he could breathe again.

She squeezed his hand and they walked in. Sat by her bed was Abigail Mulholland; House frowned "What are you doing here?"

"She's wearing a mask House, play nice."

The woman turned to him and he could see she'd been crying, even with the mask "I came to say sorry; it's all my fault. He's my husband God help me….he…."

"Yes…we get it - you're sorry. Right, better get you back to your room now that's been said. She doesn't really need lung fluke on top of losing a knee…."

"I have the knee House, it's the knee_cap_ that's gone…" she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah let's split hairs shall we? Or should that be knees?" He copied her eye roll.

"Oh, I'm sorry – I forgot…I…." Abigail dissolved into tears again.

House looked on aghast "_You_ never cry like that…" he looked at Monty "why do most women always turn on the tears when they think they're in trouble?"

"Right….one, I am _not _'most women'; two, you are …..Wait…." Jess was annoyed, Abigail felt bad enough about what had happened without bloody Vulcan-knickers pulling the 'what is an emotion' crap right now. "Abigail, could you come back later? Only I want a chat with Dr. House."

"Uh-oh……that doesn't bode well…." House muttered to Molly "Oh well, midget, I better shove my head between my legs and kiss my butt goodbye." He glanced at Jess "she looks seriously pissed."

Abigail was wheeled out by Cameron "You never know when to keep quiet do you?" the young doctor smiled "You are in _so_ much trouble!"

"Oh, and of course you're not enjoying it at all?"

"Only" she paused "_muchly_…" She smirked at Jess as she left.

"Oh God, that stupid bloody word is going to haunt me, isn't it?"

"Muchly House, muchly!" Wilson smirked as he passed "see you later Jess."

"Thanks for popping over this morning Wilson, I was worried he might have killed her overnight!" she grinned back.

"What and lose the best baseball buddy I ever had?" House looked horrified "We threw popcorn and everything."

"I am still mad…"

"Damn….so what, you want me to apologise? By the way, I see you've regained the power of speech – shame."

"That would be a start; keeping me up to date on her progress would another. As to your latter comment – bastard…"

"You called? As to your former comment - you're sick….."

"_No_…I'm injured….there's a difference, as a doctor I would have thought you noticed things like that: sick" she pointed to Abigail who was being wheeled out; "injured" she pointed to her leg. "Sick – injured…"

"Well thank you Doctor Montgomery for that impromptu medical lesson. It's made my job _so_ much easier!"

The ducklings left, grinning, and it was just him, Jess and Molly.

"So…how's the leg?"

"What's the pain like for you?"

"Ummmm, think red hot pokers laced with sulphuric acid being jammed into my leg, and a dull ache brought on by a blunt knife being regularly rammed into my thigh."

"Okay…move that to my knee and instead of the blunt knife, substitute sharp teeny little needles and a little leprechaun jumping up and down in spiked hobnail boots where my kneecap used to be – and we're getting close."

"Ah well, the leprechaun comes as standard with a patellectomy…someone should have told you." he lowered himself into a chair.

Molly trotted off to get something out of the snack machine. "So how was she really?"

"Well, I'm putting in my order for Chicken a la King now…."

"Ah, so she told you, but I only do spagbol as you like it so much and pout when I cook anything else…"

"Excuse me I am a senior doctor here and I do _not_ 'pout'."

"Oh so, what would _you _call sticking your bottom lip out and looking upset?"

"Sulking…."

"That's better _how_, exactly?"

"More manly….."

"_Right_! So, how was she?"

"Brilliant; so brilliant in fact I am going to kidnap her and many other children because I am so broody now…"

"Do you want me to get Jaynie to have her? I thought she might be too much for you; she does talk a lot…."

"Monty, she was fine; _we_ were fine….I actually enjoyed having the midget around. Of course if you tell her that I will be forced to kick your bad knee."

"Yeah? And I will kick you back with my good foot - but my lips are sealed." She grinned, then grimaced.

"Bad? Do you want pain relief?"

She nodded, gripping the sheets. He pressed the button on her second IV. "That should ease it in a couple of minutes." He took her hand.

"No leaving me remember?"

"Not for as long as you need me, I won't forget…" she smiled thinly "_you_ won't bloody let me…"

"Well, I think forever will be long enough – but after that I might consider eternity."

"Awww, shucks – you like me, you really like me….."

"It's only I'd hate to have to break another friend in; then there's all the _training_…." He rolled his eyes "Plus you've got a pup that's amusing…." He gestured to Molly coming in with Jaynie "Let me keep her?"

"What, for good? I don't think so - God knows what you'd end up teaching her!"

"No, dolt, just until you come out of here…."

"Sure; you'll be begging me to find someone else to have her, long before I can have her back…" she smiled.

Wilson followed Jaynie in and motioned to House. "Oh, I am being summoned by Dr Wilson….." he bent and kissed the back of Jess' hand with a flourish "I must take my leave my dove and away with my compatriot over yonder…"

"Oh shut up before I'm sick!"

"Oh class, Monty….definite class. You coming midget?"

"Yeah go on, Mollster – keep the reprobate old goat in line! Good God, House – you've got _four_ friends now! Me, her, Molly and Wilson…granted one of us _is_ only 7; but with that many friends I have to ask if you're actually drugging the water." Jaynie grinned as she entered.

He flipped her the bird as he left and muttered something to Molly that made her laugh like a drain, Jess had the awful feeling he was teaching her how to do it too.

She wasn't wrong; as Cuddy wandered past Molly, the little girl flipped her finger at her. House chuckled, Wilson cringed and Molly giggled as she also broke into a chorus of 'Sweet Chariot'; causing House to laugh out loud.

"Cute…Cute – House…..you teach her that?" Cuddy nodded at the small girl as she entered the elevator "such a lovely way with children…"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Don't laugh!" Jess glared at Jaynie "He's dead when I see him later!" she slumped on the pillows "Oh who am I kidding? I couldn't beat the skin off a rice pudding right now."

"Good, then don't kill me when I tell you my news…." Her friend joked, but Jess could see something was bothering her.

"What is it?"

"I'm dying…."

"Oh, har de har har; so am I, so is House - in fact if he keeps this up with Molly, he'll be beating the pair of us…"

"If he can do it in the next 2-3 months, he _might_ just beat me…."

Something made Jess look at the door; House was talking to Wilson and then turned to her, his face was stricken as their eyes locked and she knew Jaynie was telling the truth.

"What? How?" Jess felt her heart land in her stomach as House hovered in the doorway.

"The what is I'm dying and the how is cancer…_D'uh_, kiddo – I've had it for the last 8 months!" Jaynie smiled through the tears that were swimming in her eyes.

"But you were having treatment and you….."

"It didn't work this time Jess….there's nothing more they can do." She took a deep breath to steady herself "I want you to promise me to help with the kids for as long Mike thinks he might need it."

"Well, D'uh right back at you - like I wouldn't?" Jess swallowed her own tears. No one saw her cry in public.

"I know, I know….." she glanced back round at House "and be nice to him…"

"Why wouldn't I? Well, apart from killing him for teaching Molly to flip the bird….."

"You don't know?"

"What? I don't know what?"

"Stacy's back – he's treating her husband…."

Jess felt herself go cold – could this get any worse? She took Jaynie's hand "I'll be nice as long as I can….but I told you I can't, and _won't_, take it if he goes back to her. But I'll always be there for him, he knows that."

"That'll do for now then."

"Are they sure?"

"Yeah….your Dr. Wilson checked it and confirmed it for me this morning."

"We just call him Wilson….Doctor makes him antsy…"

Jaynie ignored the joke "Don't pussyfoot round me okay Jess…I couldn't take that…"

"Pussyfoot! Jaynie, I can't _foot _period! I mean I could limp around you in a few days, but only if you give me a head start…" they grinned at each other.

"Sisters?" Jaynie smiled, holding out her fist.

Jess knocked knuckles with her "Sisters…"

Jaynie hugged her tightly and Jess could feel her tears on her neck. "What is it Jiminy?"

"What's it like to die?"

The others had come back, including Cuddy, Brenda (everyone's favourite nurse) and Stacy, and a small crowd had gathered at the door to Jess' room.

She had always been popular when she was here, mainly because she was such a prize bitch to Cuddy and a handful for House….it earned her a lot of respect, on both counts.

"Well, you've got to allow for the fact that it was gunshot wounds on both occasions."

"_Both?_"

"Ah, no one told you? Oopsy, my bad! Well, apparently due to blood loss they nearly lost me on the table with this" she pointed to her knee. "That's why they did the patellectomy – the kneecap was so badly shattered it was quicker to just remove it.

Anyway I digress; oh, but _don't _tell House….I don't want a blood bath as he kills Moorcroft and that dick, Hamilton."

Jaynie smiled and crossed her fingers over her heart. House grimaced; if he'd known……

"Where was I? Oh yeah, death; well, death is okay really. I mean I speak as a gunshot victim so there _was_ pain….but on the whole its okay." She shrugged.

"There was no dark tunnel and white light, not for me anyway. There _was_ a doorway and the door opened – I couldn't see crap though.

"What do you _think_ it's like?"

"Me? I'd like wide open spaces, no acres of buildings and roads, and no milling people." Her eyes took on a far away look "You know just the people you love being happy…" she snapped back.

"But before I could step through, the bastards brought me back. Just as well really or else I would have left Molly an orphan, and House would have had a stream of séances to bring me back just to yell at me for leaving…" she rolled her eyes and smiled, House too flashed a smile.

"What if I go to hell?"

"Now, you _know_ my views on that – _this_ is hell; what could be worse than living; really - what?

Nope, when we die we get to go to a better place; and _you're_ a good person anyway, so I bet you get the club class trip…." Jess smiled "When I go, it'll be econoclass all the way…."

There was a snigger outside; House looked round "What? She's nice and we thought it funny – you wanna make something of it?" Brenda asked House.

"A bit twee for me…" Stacy simpered at House "I don't think poor Mark would like that….."

Brenda glared "No, probably not; I mean how could any man bear to be parted from you, right?"

"Oh I wouldn't say…..oh, you were being sarcastic…."

"No shit Sherlock!"

"You know I work here now?"

"I should care why?"

Cuddy stood dumfounded, it was like there were lots of Houses and Jess' – their sarcasm was _breeding_!

House closed his eyes to silence the laugh he could feel building; Stacy, mistook the gesture, and patted his arm "It's okay – I'm not really that annoyed; it's _good_ that Jessica is so popular with the lower staff…." she whispered, though Brenda could see different in her eyes.

Amy held Brenda's arm as she went to punch Stacy. Lower staff! What the hell was _she_? A damn consulting fill-in – a sympathy job from a friend who should know better!

Brenda sighed; if Dr. House fell for that shrew again over the woman who had been there for him all these years, then he deserved everything he got!

She tapped his arm "Excuse me Dr. House? You've got some fluff stuck to your arm…." He looked down.

"Where?"

She pointed to Stacy "There!" And walked away; House watched her puzzled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jaynie looked at Jess "She won't get him…."

"Whatever; I am not going through it this time."

"Don't leave Jess, what about the kids and Mike? What about House? No matter what you think they'll need you; dammit, _I_ need you!"

"Hey Jiminy I ain't going nowhere all the time you got requirements for me. Anyway, where the hell am I going with _this_?" she pointed to her knee.

"True; but when you can walk, hobble anyway, don't leave alright. I know you, you'll run when you think she's hooked him."

"She's already done that right? Tell me, what did Brenda say?" Jess smiled sadly.

"She just said that they kissed and Stacy said that she wasn't over him, but she couldn't be with him."

"OOOH, good call - keep him dangling just in case the hubby pegs it or ends up sicker than House..… You know, you _do _have to admire her tenacity to never be alone or lumbered with someone needing nursing.

She has a husband and if he gets better, great; if he doesn't, great she has House in reserve. House is sick too, but not as sick as her husband, and could end up having an even greater advantage – in as much as being the last man breathing….

Then she just scopes the rest until a healthy man comes along and dumps House (again, I might add). Allowing him to think it's all his fault once more….."

"You really hate her don't you?"

"Where was she when he was throwing full bedpans at my head? Where was she when he was phoning me at 3am screaming in pain and frustration? Where was she when I even got to this damn place and found him alone?

Yeah, I hate her – not for me….for _him_." She gestured to House "Let's change the subject; now about you, you can prove them wrong. I mean 2-3 months, why don't you make it 2- 3 years?"

"Jess….it doesn't work like that. It's advancing – I have secondaries all over the place now. But the ones in my brain are what's going to kill me."

"Jaynie I am here for you, you know that right?" Tears swam in Jess' eyes.

The friends hugged "Hey, remember how we used to tell everyone we were sisters and they all bought it?" Jaynie asked.

"Except House…" they fell about laughing "He said that he thought we could both be spawned by Satan, but beyond that he wasn't buying it."

"Well, it was easy to buy – same hair and colouring, same sort of build, same sort of height….well, the hair thing's not an issue anymore" Jaynie laughed gesturing to her bald head, then sobered "Sisters?"

"Sisters." They hugged tightly again. As Jess watched Jaynie leave, she thought she would stop breathing.

House went to come over with Molly. Jess shook her head, her face crumpling. He shut her blinds and then the door "Okay people shows over; move along, nothing to see here except a couple of cripples and a cute kid…."

Brenda heard the sobs as she walked back up the hall, her own face covered in tears _'Life truly sucked sometimes.'_ She thought sadly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The physical pain from her leg, and the emotional pain from her friend's news left Jess reeling; so when Stacy turned up, whilst Cameron and Foreman were there, spoiling for a fight, Jess was more than happy to oblige.

She had started off by saying what a lovely child Molly was, if a little precocious. Jess had let it slide; she knew how her daughter could be, and not everyone liked it. Foreman could see Jess' face and motioned to Cameron to fetch someone; she found Chase who was followed in by Wilson.

The next minute Jess was lunging for Stacy's throat. "What the hell happened!" Wilson asked as a suddenly helpful Chase dragged Stacy back, aided by foreman. Cameron shrugged "I came back with you guys".

Jess was writhing in agony and Stacy was muttering abuse as House walked in, holding Molly's hand. Immediately the older woman calmed down and became all sweetness and light.

House shot over to Jess "Monty, for God's sake what have you done now?"

"GET….HER…OUT…OF….HERE!" She gestured to Stacy. "Before I get off this bed, knee or no knee, and shove her teeth so far down her throat she'll be eating her meals through her arse!"

The other woman looked imploringly at House "I am _so_ sorry, I just came for a chat….and…..well, she flew off the handle…."

Foreman glowered "Implying her daughter is a bastard is probably why she 'flew off the handle'…." He ground out.

"Whatever your issues are with House…..you shouldn't drag her into it." Cameron added quietly gesturing to Jess.

"She wouldn't screw with me if it wasn't for this!" Jess gestured to her knee "and she knows it!" she groaned.

The assembled team could almost swear Stacy smirked "Look, I'll get back to Nick and then I must get on with my work…."

"Work?" Jess was incredulous "Someone tell me that bitch is not working in this hospital?"

"Why yes I am….." Stacy smirked openly now, but tried to keep it looking friendly.

"Yes…she is…just while Nick is here - to help her with the hospital bills." Cuddy said as she entered. She, too, saw Stacy smirk and was already regretting what she'd done for her old friend.

"What about House!"

"Didn't he tell you?" Stacy said innocently, and at that moment even Wilson wanted to hit her as he watched Jess' face crumple "he agreed…"

Jess looked at House in disbelief. "It wasn't quite like that….and she's going to have to be here anyway."

"Fine" Wilson didn't like the look on Jess' face "get out…"

"Monty….."

"Don't 'Monty' me House….just get out….you've made you're stinking bed, now lie on it." Her voice was utterly flat and her eyes furious.

Cuddy grabbed Stacy "You've gone too far Stacy….you're married for God's sake, why not let him be happy?" she hissed as she took her friend out.

"I still care about him….I just can't be with him."

"So, what you want him to be alone until such time as you might decide you can squeeze him in? That's heartless Stace…it is, even for you."

"Well, it's done….." She walked away.

"Oh, God…what have I done?"

"Screwed everyone…." Foreman muttered as he went past "Nice job…."

0-0-0-0-0

On the way back to his apartment House was quiet. "I did it for the best reasons midget; she needs to pay the bills, she needs to be there…."

"And you still care for her….so where does that leave mummy?"

"Well, the same as always…..my friend."

"Yeah right. You think she'll leave that husband of hers for you? Mummy never left you House, no matter how hard you pushed her. But _she_ did, she is _not _a nice lady; I don't know that she ever was – but she isn't now."

House sighed, the kid made sense – but he still had feelings for Stacy; as to his feelings for Monty….well, he didn't want to worry about those.

Still, when Monty came out of hospital in a couple of days she would need physio, and time to heal - they could talk……

Molly on the other hand was worried – she knew that look her mummy gave House and Stacy. As soon as she was well enough – there'd be trouble.

0-0-0-0-0-0

House put up with Molly being quiet for as long as he could; well, it wasn't only the being quiet that bugged him, it was the way her eyes would follow him round the room. That and the way she hugged him, a _lot_.

"Okay…I'll bite, what's bugging you?"

"You're in trouble…"

"About what, and with whom?"

"Stacy, and my mummy."

"I see…so I should what – kick Stacy and her sick husband out of the hospital and Monty will be happy? It's not going to happen Midget. I didn't want Stacy to have the damn job in the first place, but I wasn't going to be the bastard by saying no."

"That and you still like her and like having her around. Don't you think it's wrong that she's flirting with you whilst her husband's so sick? I mean at worst she's doing it so you wait as a wanabee in case he dies or is too sick for her to stay with him, at best it's just so you still help him…or even both."

"What is it with being sick around Stacy?"

"She doesn't like sick people; that's what she told Mummy….so you think if she did go to you, she'd stay?"

"I've never thought about it like that…"

"Liar…you're a liar, and I never would have believed that of you House." Molly glared at him "I've always trusted you, and so has mummy."

That brought him up short – trust, was the one thing he had trouble doing. Monty and Wilson were the only two people he trusted.

"Well, this is a fun evening; I'm enjoying it immensely. What could be better? Umm…..ooh, I know sticking red hot needles in my eyes."

"I can arrange that…." Molly smiled sweetly.

"You know, you truly are your mother's daughter."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't meant as one…"

"Oh, like I'm bothered…"

"I could make you bothered….." he grinned evilly, glad to be getting away from all the heavy stuff. Still, she was making _him _wonder now, she seemed really concerned.

"Yeah right; I can run and I'm 7…..you can barely walk and you're…well, _old_!" She giggled and ran off to prove a point.

"Well, I'm shocked you could torment an apparently old cripple so!"

She came back and sat beside him on the sofa "Why's auntie Jaynie dying?"

"I….what? Sudden subject change isn't it?"

"I want to know why she's dying, that's all."

"I wish I knew; but I don't, even someone like me doesn't have _all_ the answers Ankle Biter."

"Foreman said you thought you were God; if you thought that, you'd have all the answers."

It was at times like this that Molly's real age showed through and House's heart tugged for her.

"Well, if I had all the answers I'd have a cure for cancer and Jaynie wouldn't be dying. But I don't, so she is….and that's it."

"That's _it_? That's not fair…."

"Monty said the same about a dying patient once…"

"What?"

"That's not fair…"

"And?"

"I said 'life's not fair…..live with it' "

"That sounds like you…a complete dick…"

"Thank you – I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't meant as one…"

"Oh, like I'm bothered…"

"I could make you bothered….." They grinned, this was silently agreed to be their new skit.

House decided that he might actually like the little ankle biter; a lot more than he first thought.


	11. Ready to Run

**Disclaimer:_ Same as before__…..please don't sue me! _**

**SpectralLady: _I know aren't I? But as I said to Calliann – it wouldn't be me without some major suffering:O) Well, Jess is not a happy camper on many fronts – not least him teaching Molly how to flip the bird (wait until she founds he's also taught her to swear!) and that's without her anger at the Stacy situation! LOL_**

**The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien_: Good, because sometimes I think cold's are the worst thing, they make you just ill enough not to be able to do anything, but not so ill you don't care. Glad you liked the chapter; I had to as, although we've not seen those episodes in the UK yet, she comes across as a really heartless manipulator._**

**Calliann_: Lucy sounds _sooo_ adorable! Ah, Jaynie – yeah but come on it wouldn't be me without major suffering on someone's part! LOL Anyway, although not written I do have that part planned out and I am giving you a _warning_ you will need a tissue. I doubt it will be that good, but have one handy just in case. Well, if you wanted Stacy to die in the last chapter – you definitely will at the end of this one…. Poor Jess. Well, I've been reading up on our Dr. Chase and decided that he's not that bad and I'd like to set him up with Cameron. The other one I thought might have been your favourite was the 'plastic cutlery' one (my main aim in this life, I can assure you!) LOL It will (eventually) but she has (already)! Aren't I cruel!_**

**house-lover_: We will see….hope so though! Let's just hope he does in the TV series too! Glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one too…._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly. **_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…chapter Eleven!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Kindred Spirits**_

**_Chapter Eleven – Ready to Run_**

Two weeks later Jess ready to leave the hospital _and _ready to run; or as she thought of it, leave with dignity; Stacy had spent every spare moment she could flirting with House, and generally ramming it down Jess' throat that she was working at the hospital.

She had alienated the entire nursing staff once they realised the 'sweetness and light' was all a front for what was actually a cold, calculating bitch. Well, that and the knowledge that she was hurting one of their own, who was also in no state to fight back.

Foreman and Chase were overheard saying they wished they'd never eaten the damn cookies she'd left them that time, as they knew where they'd like to shove them now.

Chase owed Jess a lot; she'd saved his neck with House. She'd denied it, but he knew she had. He had been by to see her just before she was discharged and tried to explain things; he felt he could talk to her as the others did. He knew she was a straight speaker and, unlike House, she was more inclined to not speak _entirely_ in sarcasm.

He walked into her room after making sure she was alone "Hey, no one's here but this cripple…"

"Sorry, I was just making sure…."

"That House wasn't here? Don't worry, he'll either be with Stacy's husband or Stacy…..somewhere…he does come in though" she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes and Chase immediately felt sorry for her. House was a dick if he couldn't see he was being seriously manipulated by Stacy Warner.

"The only ones you're likely to bump into regularly are the other ducklings and Wilson. Though House is around more in the afternoons, just so you know."

"Is Molly still with him?" He went and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, surprisingly – they get along well. She is a sarcastic little cow and I think he likes that…." She grinned suddenly "she's a cutie too, and not afraid to tell him off – so I think that's why he likes her so much."

"She certainly argues with him when I see them together. Foreman jokes she argues more than we do." he smiled uncertainly.

"What's eating you Chase? You've been keeping a low profile ever since Vogler left – don't you think if House wanted you gone, he'd have canned your sorry butt by now?"

"No, he could be punishing me by letting me sweat for a while."

"Nah, not his way on something like this; maybe for a day or two, but beyond that he couldn't be bothered – he's too lazy. So what did you want to come chat to the cripple for?"

"Don't say that…you're not…"

"I am…." She grinned good naturedly "you haven't seen my pathetic attempts at what can only laughingly be called walking!" once again, he wondered what House was thinking of.

"How's your friend, Jaynie wasn't it? How is she?" he needed time to build to explaining why he did what he did.

"She's fading really quickly;faster than even Wilson thought she would…." There was a pause, Jess took a deep breath and smiled "You know I don't know what I'm going to do without her. She comes in every day, but I don't think it'll be long before I'm hobbling to see _her_ here…"

Chase nodded "oncology's on the 6th floor, you'd need the elevator with that knee. How's her husband and kids taking it?"

"badly…._really_ badly. Oh, they're putting on the brave face for her; same as I am, but just underneath it we're all falling apart – she's the better part of all of us…certainly me." She sighed "Anyway, enough of all my bleating – 'fess up…" She looked expectantly at him.

"I did it to save my job. He said I was the weakest one and if I helped him he'd make sure I kept it; I love my job Jess – I mean, that's no excuse and I'm not trying to find one – I'm just saying." He looked down. "I'm not proud of what I've done…."

"You shouldn't be, and you could trying being a bit nicer to the patients." He looked up then.

"The overweight girl….I heard what you were like with her; you're attitude sucked Chase, it really did. You were lucky Cam was there and not me – I'd have lamped you one…"

"Yeah, and then there was you…..I was on the phone to Vogler and was trying to ditch him; I could see what was happening…."he sighed.

"Yeah well, water under the bridge now. Don't do it again – I figure we've got bigger problems to worry about now."

"The Warners?"

"Yeah…._her_ anyway." She looked at him "Look, I'll speak to House and see what he says alright. But you owe me one – I want him looked after. She's going to screw him up again, I can see it coming; and I want to make sure you and the other ducklings are there to help Wilson clean up the fallout." She paused "for your sakes as well as House's."

"What about you?"

"I will be….." she paused "helping Mike….."

"You're leaving aren't you?" he realised with a cold dread, he didn't want her to go – not just because of the good effect she had on House, but because he and the others liked her a lot.

"Whatever…." She wouldn't look at him. He knew then; he was right.

"Well, thanks Jess….I mean it." He touched her arm and she patted his hand.

"So do I, don't do it again; next time, duff leg or not, I'll kick your sorry butt."

He nodded; he needed to get away, he had to warn Wilson and the others……..Jess was going to run, and soon.

0-0-0-0-0

Wilson had been in his office when Chase had burst in "She's going to run…."

"Who is and where?" Wilson asked in exasperation; he hadn't liked Chase much from the get go, but after the Vogler debacle he disliked the young doctor a lot more. He could accept a lot of things with an easy, or even uneasy grace; but disloyalty wasn't one of them.

"Jess and I don't know…" he related the conversation he'd had with her.

"It does sound suspicious. But she gave her word to House she would always be there for him…."

"Yeah as long as he needed her, I heard Jaynie say that too; she obviously feels he doesn't need her now, and she has said repeatedly to her friend that she won't go through 'that' again….but we don't know what 'that' is.."

"That' is the pieces she had to pick up the last time that shrew was in his life." Brenda spoke from the door.

"We all knew her back then…Jess that is. She was a real little demon, but she was good for that miserable bastard.

There was a group of them, a lot of them are dead now" Wilson looked surprised "I know…for a while she called herself 'the angel of death' as so many of her friends began to die off.

Accidents mostly – tough luck, nothing more; long story, but she found out the hard way life ain't fair." She shook her head as Chase went to speak "Ask _her _about it; though you'll be lucky to get her to talk. Sufficed to say out of 5 of them there's only her and Jaynie left, with House as their front man."

She smiled "but back then they had their own little clique; real rebels the lot of them – good doctors though – she was the ring leader, and they were _his_ team.

As a student she gave him a tough time, but as a doctor she gave him _hell _– Cuddy even more….we all loved her because of that.

She did a lot for us, brought in doughnuts if it was someone's birthday – always remembered her 'please & thank yous' when we did anything for her. Never let us carry the can for a doctor's mistake.

If House barked an order at us, she'd give him the 'look' and he'd mutter but say 'thanks' or 'please', real sarcastic like but he'd say it all the same." She chuckled "wow, she could be a tough cookie – but ……" she stopped and sobered.

"Then he took up with the bitch; at first, just like this time, she was all nice and sugary. But after a while her true colours showed through.

Too late for us, Jess had left for Ethiopia – said she wanted to do more for people, help more - but we all knew it was because of House. She loved him then, as she loves him now – but you'd find it easier to make Cuddy become the next Mother Theresa than you would to get her to admit it, or him for that matter.

Then he got sick, Stacy just trailed around after him; no fussing, no trying to get it sorted. Of course she was already seeing the guy that's now her husband; I think that was the real reason why she gave the go-ahead to the op…"

"What in the hope he might die?" Chase asked, horrified.

"_No_!" the nurse rolled her eyes "because she felt it was better to leave him as a two legged cripple than a one legged amputee." She looked at the two doctors before her "if he's this bitter now, can you imagine what he'd be like with only one leg?"

They all shuddered.

"Anyway, we don't know what she said - but we do know she contacted Jess and back she came. By that time Stacy had left, leaving him alone for two days. He was a monster to Jess – drove her close to tears loads of times, but she took it. She stuck by him, showed him he could trust her.

He didn't believe it at first – tried everything he could to get her to leave, but she didn't." there was pride in the woman's voice "They became really close; and after her fella died, even tighter….we all hope they'd…." she sighed.

"Anyway, I can understand why she wouldn't want to put herself in that place again when that bitch sticks it to him this time. She will too; she can't stand sick people, believe it or not…."

She turned to go "If Jess runs, I for one won't blame her…but she won't go far – Jaynie will keep her here."

"Because they're so close?" Chase asked.

"Yeah and because she promised her; Jess always keeps her promises….." She paused once more and sighed "House is a dick…"

Wilson sighed and rubbed his face "Why does House _always_ screw things up?"

Chase shrugged "A gift?"

Wilson grinned "Why do you suddenly care?"

"Not only do I want to try and put stuff right, but I also want to help her."

"Why?"

"I did wrong….and she's trying to help. Either way, I want to show I can be trusted and I can be part of the team again. Plus they don't deserve this; at least she doesn't. I _can't _be the only one to see that?"

"Nope, you're not."

"Good, then we have to have a plan."

"Whatever we plan, we have to have Molly on board" Foreman spoke from the door "That way when she's ready to go, the kid can let us know so hopefully we can stop her."

"You knew too?" Wilson was beginning to feel a little stupid – he hadn't really noticed; he knew something was up but put it down to Jaynie. But he had to admit he thought House was dumb where Stacy was concerned.

"I suspected; if _she_ leaves, so do I. For all his infatuation with his ex, he'll realise what she means to him when she's gone. I for one do not intend to be around when the shit hits the fan….."

"Okay, go find her and bring her back here. Get Cam too, the more we have on board the better." Foreman stepped back and collided with Jaynie.

"You've finally realised – well, _woo-hoo_! I wondered long how it would take you." she smiled tiredly as she came and sat down. A few minutes later Foreman was back with Molly and Cam, with Cuddy in tow.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Chase asked, a little belligerently.

"Look I made this mess worse than it already was…I want to help make things right. I don't like House much, and I enjoy disliking Jessica mainly because we both find it funny (the same with House to be truthful), but I don't hate them and wish them to miserable."

"Fine…just don't get in the way…"

"We could always kidnap the drama queen and throw her off the Wall Street – Jersey City ferry? I know for a fact she can't swim; mind you cats never like water…" Brenda stuck her head in.

"Don't joke…" Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Who said I was joking? Let me know if you want help, Jaynie….the nurses are rooting for Jess all the way – even though he don't deserve her…" She left.

"We're running out of time….I want this sorted before I go…" Jaynie smiled.

"Where are you going? I mean if it's a trip, couldn't you postpone it?" Cuddy looked surprised "I mean she _is_ your friend…" she thought "Maybe she could go with you? You know the old saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder', then when you come back he'll be so pleased…..what?" she looked at the horrified faces "it might work…"

"If she comes with me, as far as I know, there _is_ no 'coming back'." Jaynie explained; Cuddy looked confused "I'm dying…my 'trip' is of the non-postponeable kind…"

"Sorry, I never….I mean….no one told me…." Cuddy looked horrified "How's Jess taking it? Next to House, you're the closest to her….."

"Badly….she's trying to be brave and stuff, like Mike and the kids, but she's not dealing with it any better than they are."

"Oh God, could this get any worse?"

"well, I don't know what you're all talking about running for…we're only going on a trip tomorrow – as soon as she's out of here, we're going. Mummy said so; that's why she gave Auntie Jaynie the beeper she used to use for House when he was sick." She looked a bit upset "I wasn't meant to say…but you all look so worried…"

All eyes turned to Molly, this was _not _good news. "Well, I think that answers your question Cuddy…" Wilson looked at the other doctors.

"Right….so whatever we do, we need to do it today." Jaynie looked around the assembled team "Oh come on people, we're some of the best minds this hospital has to offer and we can't come with a single plan?"

"I'm leaning towards Brenda's at this precise moment…" a quiet voice spoke from the back "don't all look so shocked at me, I can be violent too." Cameron sighed "We all know what's going to happen.

I've overheard the nurses talking, seen the worried glances. However he was before, they're expecting worse this time…"

"They are, because he won't have Jessica either…." Cuddy agreed.

"Look, if you are going to be one of us – however, temporarily – please call her Jess, it's really irritating to hear Jessica all the time…" Wilson snapped "it's like you're not really taking this seriously as her friend…"

"Well, I'm not really a 'friend'…..more a friendly enemy. But whatever – just make sure I don't call her Jess to her face, she'll be suspicious."

"Molly, when you think you and Mummy are going to leave I want to phone us…alright?" Wilson looked at the little girl.

"You think she's going to make me leave you all – leave House?"

They all nodded.

"Forever?" a whisper, tears welling.

"Probably…" Jaynie nodded.

"I won't go! She can't make me – I like you, all of you. Well, not you so much" she nodded at Cuddy, who nodded back "but I don't hate you. I love House, _really_ love him _very _muchly and I won't go!" She stomped out leaving the others stunned and a bit choked up at her depth of feeling.

"Well, that could've gone better…" Chase mused.

"She'll do it, don't worry…." Jaynie replied.

"Will she confront them? Force her mother's hand sooner?" Cuddy wondered out loud.

All of a sudden they were up and moving to try and grab her…..but too late. Molly was a midget on a mission.


	12. Tears & Goodbyes

**Disclaimer:_ Same as before__…..please don't sue me! _**

**_I haven't seen the episode with Brenda yet, I can only base her character on the little I've gleaned from the transcripts of the show. So her look is entirely based a friend of mine from London I used to work with a very long time ago. She is a large black lady, who was a major shoulder to cry on but also one tough cookie – I miss her._**

**SpectralLady: _Read on and you will see…..There is one more chapter after the next one, but I can do a sequel if you want. Molly is such a sweetheart, I love her to bits._**

**Calliann_: No I get the call of Colin Firth, so no need to apologise! I thought he was brilliant in 'BJD' too! Molly is brilliant, but gets very upset in these chapters. There's one more after this one – but I can do a sequel if you're interested._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly. **_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…chapter Twelve!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Kindred Spirits**_

**_Chapter Twelve – Tears & Goodbyes_**

Molly ran into her mother's room "Why are you taking me away from my friends?" she demanded hotly; the route march to her mother's room only stoking her already flaming temper.

"What!"

"WHY….ARE….YOU…."

"I heard you the first time Molly... I meant what did you mean?" Jess sighed.

"The others believe you're taking me away from them, from House. Well, you can't make me….I won't go!" she stamped her foot.

"Actually I can…._I'm_ the Mum here – not you!" Jess' temper was beginning to rise "I have my reasons, and we won't go far. We need to be around for auntie Jaynie and Uncle Mike."

"But far enough away from House, right?" Molly was only 7, but she wasn't stupid "I never took you for a coward mummy, but you're just rolling over and letting that bitch win!"

"_MOLLY_!" Jess was horrified, not only at the bad language – but also the strength of feeling from the child stood so defiantly in front of her.

"Molly…I will not subject myself to that torment again…I will not…." She scrubbed a hand over her face "I can't help it if he wants her more than me!" She almost yelled.

"I think you're right…Chase can stay…" House stopped "Who wants her more than you?" he was thankfully alone for a change.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, NOW GET OUT!" Jess yelled; angry herself now, to see the cause of her problems sauntering into her room without an apparent care in the world.

"Excuse me? What have _I_ done? I wander in, with my early morning cup of caffeine….no threat to anyone….." House resorted to his customary sarcastic wit. The others, now gathered at the door, let out a collective quiet groan.

"Does he not know the signals the woman is giving off?" Muttered Foreman "She couldn't be more obviously angry if she had a neon sign above her head saying 'seriously pissed, do not approach' – he is _so_ screwed!"

"SHUT UP HOUSE….JUST SHUT UP – FOR ONCE IN YOUR GODFORSAKEN MISERABLE LIFE….."

"Well, Godforsaken I'll give you – but miserable I think is open to conjecture…. Bitter and twisted probably, but miserable is a little erroneous."

"As long as she's shouting we're okay…it's when she quietens down we have a problem." Cuddy said.

Jess ignored the joke, and took a deep breath "You have _her_….you keep _her_. _I_ won't be here this time." She said so quietly the others only just heard her.

"What you mean like _that_…." Sighed Chase.

She picked up her flight bag and slung it over her shoulder, got her crutches and limped past the stunned doctor.

"Stop her, just reach out and stop her…." Wilson muttered as he saw the stricken look in House's eyes, as he turned to watch her leave.

"No one asked you to leave Ethiopia and your earnest works with the natives the last time Monty." He muttered.

She stopped, the hurt apparent on her face "If it wasn't for Jaynie I would be straight back there this time _Dr. House,_ and you could rot in hell before I came back to be abused like I was then."

"Abused? I never abused you! It was _Stacy_ I pushed away….."

"Stacy? Do you know what you're precious Stacy was doing? Oh, forget it, just forget it! As for abusing – oh you may have cussed her out a bit, been a bit obnoxious; like she'd even know the difference, but did _she_ have full bedpans hurled at her head?

I wonder if you tried to punch _her_ out like you did me. I wonder if you physically fought _her_ like you did me every time I tried to help you stand or move about. I wonder if _she_ had more than one black eye when you lashed out.

No? So what were you saying about abusing? But I stuck by you because I cared….God forgive me, I loved you House!" She was angry now and trying not to cry.

"Uh oh, past tense" Wilson groaned.

"Nah…that's alright." Jaynie noted "she's merely talking about then."

"What about the crying?" Chase was worried.

"_That's_ a problem; for her to be that angry she's trying not cry with temper means he has now pissed her off to the point that if it wasn't for the fact that she knows she'd probably fall over, she'd hit him so hard his brain would rattle…."

"But you want _her _more; so have her and when she rips your heart out this time" she stomped over and jabbed him in the chest " and tears it in two and stamps on the remains and you start crucifying yourself all over again, assuming you ever stopped, because once again she lets you believe it's all _your_ fault – _I…_won't_….._be_….._here! I won't watch you fall apart - I won't carry the can for what one female bitch queen from hell has done to you!"

She hobbled out "goodbye _Dr. House_….you won't be seeing me again….."

The last thing House saw, as the others scattered, was Molly's tear streaked face looking back at him as her mother dragged her out as best she could.

Jess made it to the elevator before she broke down and cried….Brenda found her curled up on the floor.

"Oh baby, what's the dick done to you?" She cooed.

"Molly honey, go get your mama some coffee….." she gave the little girl some quarters.

She helped Jess to her feet and got her to the nurse's station. "You should sue his skinny ass….."

Jess laughed even as the tears swum, but she stopped herself crying now "Why? Oh, and it's not so skinny…."

"Well he hit you and verbally abused you….and how do you know it's not skinny, girl!"

"Ah, that's now outside of the three year statute. I saw it when I had to help him bathe a few times….in fact he has a reasonable body under all those baggy clothes!" She smiled "Thanks Brenda…."

"Uh…Huh, I'll believe you – but are you sure you two have _never_ gotten jiggy?"

Jess slapped her arm "I'm sure! _That _I _think _I'd remember…at least I _hope_ I would…."

"If you saw him naked….how, you know…._big_?"

"Ooooh, big enough – trust me!" Jess laughed, tears fading "Let's just say, I doubt anyone _I_ know would complain!"

She looked out into the lobby and scarffed the coffee Molly brought back "I better go…he's coming."

Brenda looked out but couldn't see anything "I don't……"

"Trust me……" Jess stood and limped out. 2 minutes later House, Wilson and the others came down. Brenda shook her head, they were that connected and that oblivious – sometimes life truly sucked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Go…." Jaynie was slowing rapidly "I'll stay…" She looked at Wilson "Don't let them screw this up…."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they're my friends; I couldn't let them screw up completely…."

"I meant about leaving you….."

"I know….I was being facetious, though to be honest Jess and House are better at that than I am. I think it must be genetic." They both grinned.

Stacy walked up "What's happening."

Jaynie shook her head at the others, not to tell her. "Nothing…."

"Well, where's House going?"

Jaynie lost it, whilst her temper wasn't like Jess', she did have one "Why don't you turn round and go back to your web you bloody black widow spider? You've poisoned him enough already….." she stood and glared "Go before I do what everyone else here is thinking…." She looked at Cuddy "and that includes her I'm sure…"

Stacy stomped off as her friend reluctantly nodded her head.

"I'll stay with you…" Wilson offered.

"Thanks…." After the others left, Jaynie turned "I don't feel so good – can we go back upstairs; I need a coffee."

"Come on darlin' – why don't we go and sit in House's office, where he has that nice chair, until they get back?" Brenda offered.

She and Wilson helped her into a wheelchair. "You should have told them – especially Jess."

"No….why bother them before I have to. Have everyone moping around. You haven't said anything have you?"

"I can't – patient/doctor confidentiality…." He sighed "Jaynie you've only got a few days, maybe few weeks at most; let everyone know so they have time to come to terms with it."

"No…I'll be fine." But she looked terrible "I just need a sit down and a coffee."

"I'll give them half an hour and then call if she doesn't get any better." Wilson muttered to Brenda.

"I'll be fine….I'm just tired. God, you guys fuss – we never fussed like that did we Brenda?"

"No, honey you and Jess were heartless to the extreme!" the nurse laughed as they wheeled her to the elevator "no mercy given or expected – wasn't that your motto!"

"Yup….mostly with House!" she chuckled; she looked at the door the others had left through "We were happier then, don't you think?"

"Honey, we _all_ were…but that's life."

"'Life isn't fair…..live with it'!" they chorused together laughing "House did love that saying….."

"Still does sweetpea, still does….." Brenda was smiling on the outside, but on the inside she was crying. No life wasn't fair…it damn well wasn't.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The others got to Jess' apartment just as she was getting ready to leave; she'd pretty much loaded her car with basics, figuring to get anything else whenever. She knew she'd be coming back, just not for a while.

Cuddy came running up "You said you wouldn't leave her….you said…."

"And I won't. She knows that – she has the bleeper, the bleeper House used to have. They call that and I'm there, I'll be with her every day that I can….but I…can't, won't…." she took a deep breath.

"He wants to be a dick over her again – fine. It's his life and if he wants to screw it up, I can't stop him. But I don't have to watch, and you're too cruel to want me to."

"But she won't stay….." Cuddy pleaded "she's my friend and I should know."

"I don't care – I can't take it again."

Cuddy walked back to the others. Cameron came up "You know you care Jess, you wouldn't be so upset if you didn't. She won't stay…."

"I know she won't; and even if she does it won't be forever and I get the left-overs, _again_ - the pieces to rebuild, _again_. Not this time – Molly told me on the way back he's been taking amphetamines Cam, on top of Vicodine! I mean what is he _thinking_?" Cameron could hear the exasperation in her voice and felt the same; they had to sort him out if they were ever going to sort this.

"She does this to him and then sods off; but I am not sticking around this time for the explosion. He told Molly he agreed to the job as he didn't want to be seen as the bastard this time – but he wasn't the bastard last time either.

He's taking the amp's to give him a kick, let him control it all – including the pain – have the odd moment when he doesn't limp or need the cane. To prove to her he can be the man he was. But she didn't like _that_ man either, didn't like the sarcasm or the jokes even then." She sighed.

"I'm out – on the ropes, calling 'uncle'. Tell him for me…." She turned and went to get in the car.

"Tell him yourself, I'm right here."

She was past the point of caring if she hurt him, if she broke a promise – any of it.

"She was screwing Mark _before_ you even needed the surgery House! She was already going to leave you! I was told it wouldn't help you to know and I promised I wouldn't tell – then I got back and found out she'd left you believing it was all your fault she'd gone.

I couldn't say, I'd promised and I knew it wouldn't help anyway. So I left it and took the consequences….

But now she's back and you're back to playing the idiot - and I can't watch her persecute you _again_, torture you _again_, for her own sick reasons." She looked him square in the eye. "Goodbye House…"

"You said you'd _never_ leave me…." His voice was agonised.

"I said I'd never leave as long as you _needed _me….." Her shoulders sagged and he could see tears in her eyes, but they didn't fall. "You don't anymore, you've got _her_."

"Don't do this…." It was little more than a whisper.

"I can't let you drag me down this time House…I only hung on by my fingernails last time. I have Molly to consider, I can't go back to that place…."

"Please -don't do this…..Jess….." the note of desperate begging was there.

She closed her eyes against the plea, her name – this wasn't her fault, it _wasn't_. _He'd _made the decision, _him_. Well, now let him live with it.

She shook her head.

House looked at Molly, giving up "Take care alright Midget – I don't want you turning up and slowing me down in the clinic…" his voice cracked.

"I'm sorry House….I told you I couldn't be your friend if you hurt her….you did. I know you didn't mean to, but you did." She got into the car. What happened next tore at everyone there…..even Cuddy.

As they drove away Molly suddenly leaned out the back window "HOUSE! HOUSE! I DIDN'T MEAN IT – I'LL ALWAYS BE YOUR FRIEND, HOUSE….I LOVE YOU MUCHLY, _REALLY_ MUCHLY!" She was openly sobbing "MUMMY STOP THE CAR…STOP THE DAMN CAR MUMMY! PLEASE….._PLEASE_ STOP….HOUSE! **_HOUSE_**!"

House fell to his knees, forgetting the pain in his leg, as the car went round the corner - just then everyone's beeper went off…………..including Jess'.

Jaynie had collapsed…….


	13. Damaged

**Disclaimer:_ Same as before__…..please don't sue me! Same goes for th e'Westlife' song. – I don't own it so don't sue me! Funny….and somehow poignant given the circumstances. _**

**SpectralLady: _No 'ta ta'? But I always get a 'ta ta'! Still, glad you liked it and rest assured Jess at the very least will miss her so muchly it's not even funny._**

**The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien_: Well, kind of…..but I can do a follow up of you want. Let me know. I had to finish this like this as my Mum wanted a different sort of ending to what I normally do. However, I'm keen to get them together properly; so let me know if you think it would be worth it._**

**Calliann_: 'Cruel heartless hag'! wow, don't hold back – just let me know how you really feel! ROFL I had this chapter ready to go as I knew you wouldn't want to wait. :O Yeah Molly got me teary at the end – but I couldn't just have her turn away from him as it's obvious she adores him. I think Wilson was worried it might – but Brenda definitely did. I'm glad you like her; my friend, Rose, was lovely –she died about 5 years ago from a heart attack aged 56 and was the sort of woman every one would love as a friend. That was my best bit as well. Hope you like this chapter. . I had to finish this like this as my Mum wanted a different sort of ending to 'the usual same old, same old' and also doesn't like it when I make them long stories like 'Fallen Knights…..' and 'Bethan & Lucan'. However, I'm keen to get them together properly (you know – same old, same old happy ending); so glad you like the idea of a sequel….and if my mate wants one - then as you decree, so shall it be done. (Don't ask me what film that's from – I don't remember!) But see what you think after this chapter – you may feel it doesn't warrant it. :O) Oh and I couldn't not understand about Colin Firth – it's all his fault for being so bloody gorgeous; so if I blame anyone it has to be him. ;O _**

**house-lover_: Yeah, she's lovely. No problemo – glad you liked it. Want more?_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly. **_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…chapter Thirteen_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Kindred Spirits**_

**_Chapter Thirteen – Damaged_**

Jaynie asked to see them a week after her collapse. She was in the final stages, everyone knew now. Mike was devastated, but couldn't be angry - it was typical Jaynie always trying to protect people.

Jess was bereft, the thought of losing her friend was unbearable; but she'd cope, for the sake of the others she'd cope.

House went in and Jaynie weakly tossed a paper cup at him as he turned to pull the door shut. "The dog did it…" she smiled wanly at him as it missed completely.

"You know I never did buy that - I just assumed that you and Jess were insane and had a little pretend friend…" He rolled his eyes "As for that throw…well, Molly could do better…"

Jaynie grinned "Hey I'm dying – cut me some slack here."

"Oh no, the old 'I'm dying' trick doesn't work with me Missy – get up and give me 20!"

She chuckled, he was still funny – but she noticed the haunted look round his eyes. She'd heard from Brenda how he was now distancing himself from Stacy, much to the latter's disgust. "House, what are you doing?"

He glanced round "I'm standing talking to a mad sick woman who has an imaginary dog that throws paper cups at people…"

"Oh, har de har har - I meant about Jess…"

House flinched "Monty? Nothing….I'm doing nothing. She has made her decision and I am abiding by that. This is one DNR I won't fight, I won't force her to be my friend – I can do that with the ducklings; plus I get paid for bullying them."

Jaynie sighed "She misses you. She wants things to be like they were."

"I doubt it. I think she's probably relieved to be free of this bitter old cripple…."

"You don't think _she's_ one now? Well, apart from the old…."

He grinned "what is about women that they have to have the last word?"

"Make it up with her….."

"I will - when she wants me, I'm here." He gestured to his leg "it's not even like I could run away…."

Jaynie sighed. "I don't have long House; I want things to be right before I go."

"Do you wish to be responsible for the bloodbath that would ensue, the maiming and killing, if you forced us two to be friends when she didn't want to?"

Jaynie sighed, but smiled – knowing that he spoke the truth. She gave up with House – it was ridiculous to keep arguing with him; she knew Jess was her last resort.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Her chat with Jess did not fare much better though. Jess came in and sat on the bed "So…how you doing?"

"So well I thought I'd go for a quick jog round the hospital while House was out of the way." She grinned.

She saw the way Jess flinched at the mention of House's name "Jess forget it, please; I know what you went through that last time with him, but I also know how you still feel about him.

Jess shook her head.

"I'm dying Jess – please, I worry; you're my two best friends…."

"I've got you Jiminy…" Jess squeezed her hand "at least for now" her eyes swum "What will I do without you? What about my conscience?"

"I'll still be there – just a bit quieter." She smiled "After all, you definitely need a Guardian Angel Jess. Look at you, shot – twice! – crippled and brain damaged! Good God, if anyone needs looking after it's you."

"I don't believe in all that 'angel on my shoulder' bullshit, you know that. You'll be gone and I'll be stuck on my own." Jess took a deep breath "I just want you to stay…"

"You have to let me go Jess…." Jaynie looked at her friend "You'll have House….."

Jess stood shaking her head and left. No one saw her cry in public, not even Jaynie.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was 3 days later that Jess got the call from a distraught Mike "Come now….we need you."

She got to the hospital and went in, leaving Molly with Brenda. "She hasn't….?"

Mike shook his head, tears coursing down his cheeks "too soon, it's too soon…." He kept saying.

Jaynie's breathing was laboured; Jess avoided House – he closed his eyes in hurt as she brushed past him, deliberately not meeting his gaze.

The others in the team who'd become really fond of Jaynie, especially Wilson, gathered at the door until Mike gestured them in.

Jess went and sat on the bed and took her friend's hand; it took her a few moments to steady herself to speak "Jaynie its okay to go – me and House will be fine, one day….one day it will all work for the best." She took a deep breath.

"It's alright Jaynie, I'll be fine and I'll….I'll make sure _he's_ fine." She couldn't lie really "Somehow – but….." deep breath "it's alright to go now….."

She felt her friend squeeze her hand, her breathing laboured and then………..stopped.

Jess sat for a moment unblinking and barely breathing herself as the realisation sank in that her friend had died, her conscience was gone; the better person she had hoped to be was lying lifeless in the bed before her. She stood and walked out; _no one_ saw her cry anymore.

Stacy, a smug look on her face, went to say something as Jess walked into the corridor "If you even breathe at me right now I swear on all that's holy I will personally remove your lungs with a blunt and rusty spoon.

You have no rights here; you were no friend to her, you didn't care about her….._screw you." _She hissed at the woman, her eyes and voice thick with unshed tears. The other ducklings and Wilson gathered behind her, all looking daggers at the woman – she left.

Jaynie's death was hard on Jess, but she coped….barely. She didn't grieve, couldn't – if she grieved she'd have needed House; and she wouldn't have been there to help Mike and the kids.

So she pushed it down, swallowed it whole and carried on. It left her damaged in a way that ironically only House would have understood, but it left her able to function.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

6 months later House sat and watched Monty rush around after the kids, knowing that for once he had the advantage as she was completely unaware he was there – her life now taken up with helping these grieving people deal with the lose of someone so dear to them. But for Jess it was different, for her to even think of her sister/friend still brought immense pain.

He realised that she was actually coping really well with the kids, by treating them as miniature adults - even little Chloe, who was only 3½ and now attending kindergarten.

Patrick aged 11, a spitting image of his dark and very handsome father, rushed up "Lunchbox?"

"Sandwiches; do I win?"

"What?"

"I don't know…..you didn't say what the prize was.."

"_Jess_!"

"That's my name don't wear it out; though to be honest I think you did that the first day I got here."

"_Lunch_…_box_!" it was a demand now.

"_Sand_…._wiches_?"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because I thought we were playing word association. You said lunchbox and I said sandwiches; so, do I win?"

"I've lost my lunchbox…."

"That's more than one word….now you're cheating."

Mike walked past with a smile "Stop tormenting the boy Jess…..it's cruel."

"I know….but it's just so much fun…" Mike rolled his eyes.

House smirked; it was good to see the old Jess starting to surface. Only he hadn't really been seeing the old Jess of late; in fact he hadn't been seeing Jess period.

His life was a bigger mess now than ever; Stacy was gone, though thank God on that one (not something he'd ever thought he'd say – thanking any God, or being glad that Stacy was gone), he'd been in rehab and lost Jess.

He was off the amphetamines but was still on the Vicodine, though not as much – he felt he could kick it completely, almost, with Jess' help but she didn't want to know. Oh, she'd phoned him in rehab, offered friendly support, but that was it.

He knew she was finding coping without Jaynie difficult, knew she'd phoned him but then hung up before he could get her to speak – even if only to shout at him; he could see it was making her ill; she hadn't grieved, hadn't opened the e-mail Jaynie had sent her. That was why Mike had phoned him.

"House….get your sorry butt over here – I'm not about to lose her as well as my Jaynie; the kids need her, and so do I. If this isn't sorted soon, she'll run. Fix it."

So here he was, watching her spar with the kids.

Patrick came back, ready for round two. "Lunchbox?"

"Dear God, are we back on that? Are you under a therapist for your lunchbox fetish?"

"Where _is_ it?" The older boy rolled his eyes, yet House could see he was trying not to laugh.

Just then Hewie, Dewie and Lewie, the triplets age 6, all came up (Jaynie always did have a sense of humour) "Jess – where's our lunchboxes?"

"Probably made the same break for freedom his did…" she gestured to their brother "Makes you wonder what you did to upset them that they want to escape so badly - either that or maybe they're having a wild lunchbox party somewhere…."

The 4 boys grinned "Don't you know where they are?"

"Did _I_ have them last?"

"No, we did…."

"Then why should _I_ know?"

"You're you….."

"_Right!_ I'm me - thank you so much Dewie! Dear God that answers so much for me…I'm '_me_'." She slapped her forehead and made a face of sudden, fake, realisation.

"Of course, and being me means I'm obviously telepathic too right?" She didn't wait for an answer, but pretended to concentrate hard "Scanning thoughts……" she squeezed her eyes shut tighter "Scanning….. nope……nothing…."

She heaved a theatrical sigh and shrugged "Could be one of two reasons; first, you learn in human biology 101, even before med school, that humans - huge surprise here guys – are _not _mind readers, not even _me_…I know, what a shocker!

Second, more likely – and not _such_ a surprise – you lot have _no_ thoughts _to_ read." She rolled her eyes and dodged the missiles of homework that assailed her.

"You know you're going to need that right?" they scrambled to pick it up, as she noticed an empty box on the counter.

"Who ate the last frosted blueberry pop tart? What did we agree you plague of bloody locusts – _tell_ me when you've scarffed the last of the food! Hang on; there were _three _in here – who's the pig! Come on, the oinker has to own up!"

House dipped into his seat and dropped the empty plate onto the floor.

"Fine! But you're a piglet whoever you are…." She shook her head; the only one she knew that could eat three of those things was House. She stopped, then shook her head. No, if he was here Mike would have said.

Suddenly there was much hilarity as the boom box burst into life in the kitchen and music blared out. He stepped to the door and watched her dance, well hobble really, round the kitchen with the others as she got stuff together for their errant lunchboxes.

She and Chloe started singing along to Westlife's 'World of our Own:

"You make me feel funny  
When you come around  
Yeah that's what I found out honey  
What am I doing without you  
You make me feel happy  
When I leave you behind  
It plays on my mind now honey   
What am I doing without you

Took for granted everything we had  
As if I'd find someone  
Who's just like you

We got a little world of our own  
I'll tell you things that no one else knows  
I let you in where no-one else goes  
What am I doing without you  
And all of the things I've been looking for   
Have always been here outside of my door  
And all of the time I'm looking for something new  
What am I doing without you

Well I guess I'm ready  
For settling down  
And fooling around is over  
And I swear that it's true  
No buts or maybes  
When I'm falling down  
There's always someone who saves me  
And girl it's you

Funny how life can be so surprising  
I'm just realising what you do

We got a little world of our own  
I'll tell you things that no one else knows  
I let you in where no-one else goes  
What am I doing without you  
And all of the things I've been looking for  
Have always been here outside of my door   
And all of the time I'm looking for something new  
What am I doing without you

Well it's feeling right now  
So let's do it right now  
Praying that some how  
You will understand the way  
It's feeling right now baby somehow  
I won't let this slip away

We got a little world of our own  
I'll tell you things that no one else knows  
I let you in where no-one else goes   
What am I doing without you  
And all of the things I've been looking for  
Have always been here outside of my door  
And all of the time I'm looking for something new  
What am I doing without you."

They were all shouting the words at the end before dissolving into giggles. Mike looked aghast "You know if you were on the radio that would be good!"

"Really?" Hewie was impressed.

"Yeah, I could turn it off!" They all groaned and booed him.

House couldn't help but notice the similarity between the words and his current predicament. He wondered if he burst into the kitchen and sung them to her, before falling at her feet and begging her forgiveness, whether it might make her soften.

He thought for a moment and smiled – no, she'd think he'd lost his mind and probably club him to death with a lunchbox.

Of course her dance skills were extremely limited by her severely pronounced limp, and he wondered if she was aware he knew that she would be having surgery the following week to carry out a complete knee anthroplasty.

Her joint was degrading faster than Jameson, the orthopaedic surgeon, had anticipated; but then, as he pointed out to House, running around after 5 grief stricken kids and a widower as well your own kid, for 6 months would wear out healthy knees let alone the mess hers was.

He stepped away as she turned, so she wouldn't see him. He wanted to wait until everyone was gone before he approached her.

The triplets finally came up with _their _lunchboxes, but wouldn't let her fill them until she'd juggled the apples and dropped one in each as she went. She took a bow at the end and then started rocking out to the music on the radio with Chloe; Patrick stepped forward again, it looked as if round three was imminent.

"Where's my lunchbox?" They said it together "Where's my lunchbox?" they gradually shouted it louder and louder until Jess won by almost screaming it. They laughed "I don't know where you're damn lunchbox is, so go find it…"

"If I can't?"

"Then you'll be carrying your lunch around in your hands all day, which will prove interesting. Maybe I'd better teach you to juggle – at least then you can be entertaining as well."

He watched her limp away with a grin "You know you are the spit of him now in every way, right?"

"Who?"

"House…."

Everyone stopped as Jess paused, closed her eyes against the momentary stab of pain his name brought, and then carried on "Even the stubble? I'm hurt, I shave every morning…." She rubbed her chin ruefully.

House smiled, but saw the hurt in her face and mentally hung himself all over again for being the one to cause it.

The kids giggled, but watched as she shut the music off and was slightly less jovial as they finished getting ready for school.

"Why don't you know?"

"What?"

"Where Rick's lunchbox is?" Hewie was curious, he felt Jess knew everything. She'd had a very good explanation why his Mummy died after all.

"Well, I don't know everything. I let everyone think I do…but, you know…." She grinned and ruffled his hair.

He flung his arms round her waist "Love you muchly Jess. I miss Mummy, but we think you're a pretty good fill-in. Mummy would be proud."

Jess gently disentangled the little boy, patted his head with a smile and then went and sat on the stairs. Her head back she willed herself not to cry – it was hard without Jaynie, harder than she'd ever expected in her wildest nightmares. Before she'd come to stay, she would find herself picking up the phone to tell her something before she realised she wasn't there.

Even now, she and the others had caught themselves setting her a place at the table some nights. 6 months – had it really been 6 months? It felt both like a lifetime and only yesterday since her friend had died.

Of course not having House was proving harder than she'd thought too. She'd picked up the phone to call him more than once and then hung up when he'd answered.

Dewie came and sat on the stairs with her, Chloe climbed into her lap and put her arms round her neck "Muchly sad Jess?" she murmured.

"Yeah…muchly, kiddo. I had two best friends in the world, guys – and I lost them both the same week." She sighed "I have never felt more alone in all my life than I do right now…."

0-0-0-0-0-0

The other kids filtered into the hall – Molly looked mutinously at her mother "How long do you plan on staying mad at House?"

Jess sighed; Molly had taken the separation the hardest. She hadn't spoken to her for 2 weeks; and then even when she did, it was mostly to demand when she could see him.

Molly knew she only had to pick up the phone and he'd be there; but she was loyal, and until her Mummy said it was alright she couldn't see him or be a friend to him.

"Well, how old do you think I might live to guys?"

"My Granddad lived until he was 82…." Lewie offered.

"82 it is then."

"Only 43 years? You can't be _that_ mad at him then…" Patrick smirked. Jess laughed then and all the others followed. "You're making yourself as miserable as him Jess, that's dumb. Even kids don't do that." He added with a smile.

"I never said I was clever….." she argued, then sighed "it's complicated…."

"Yeah, I heard you and dad talking last night. But Stacy's gone, and he's trying to get better _and_ on his own. That must be tough…."

The boy put his hand on her arm "I know he misses you Jess, we see him standing outside school watching Molly – sometimes he has that friend of his with him, Wilson; he talks to her as she won't talk to House.

I couldn't imagine trying to get through this without you Jess; yet that's what you're expecting _him_ to do. That's not fair……on either of you, is it? Mum used to say how you two needed each other to even breathe."

"Proved her wrong on that one haven't I? It hurts to breathe without both of them, but I'm doing it. I'm living without him."

"No Jess….you're _functioning_ – there's a difference. "

She hugged him "So reasonable – just like your Dad. Unfortunately, I am like your Mum, God rest her; I am as unreasonable as they come." But she smiled "I'll phone him….this week, I will."

He sighed "No….you won't. In 6 months, you never have."

0-0-0-0-0-0

House leant against the wall the other side of the open stairway door. Patrick wandered round holding Molly's hand and he held a finger to his lips to make them quiet as their faces lit up. Molly looked ill and his arms ached to hug the little midget. God he'd missed her carping and telling him off; seeing her from a short distance at school wasn't the same – insults didn't work with the just the eyes.

Ever since he'd caught Wilson and the ducklings discussing their 'find' and getting it out of them where she was, although he'd suspected – Jess would never break a promise - the state Mike and the kids had been in at the funeral pointed to that being where she'd bolt to, he had followed her around as much as he dared.

Of course he wasn't stalking her, no matter what Cuddy said, after rehab he just wanted to ensure his best friend was okay….without him.

He ran a hand over his face – oh, who was he kidding? She wasn't a friend, well not _just_ a friend – he loved her, loved her so much he felt he wasn't even living anymore and that just sucked. So it was comforting to know she was suffering as badly as him….misery _did_ love company after all.

He heard them all filing out along with a triumphant Patrick, having found his lunchbox; and then her laughingly arguing with Mike.

"But it's my turn to take them…..no, it is. Think – you took them Monday, me Tuesday, you yesterday, so me today. Right? Okay, okay….Sheesh take a chill pill already! Take them, take them….muchly good may it do you – one of them has had _three_ frosted blueberry pop tarts; hyped on sugar isn't in it!" she laughed as he left.

She turned back to the war zone that had been a kitchen "Good God! Who let the army in whilst I wasn't looking?"

"I did it…just to get your attention…"

She spun round so quickly she almost went over "_House!_ What in the name of all that's holy are _you _doing here?"

"I've been told to fix it."

"What it?"

"Us it."

"Were we broke?" She wouldn't look at him and instead made coffee.

"If you're intent on staying mad at me for 43 years I'd had hazard a yes on that one."

She couldn't help but smile, so did he.

"I hurt you."

"You did.." a pause "muchly."

"I'm sorry.."

"No, you're not." She looked at him "You're never sorry House. I've known you for just over 20 years now and you've never once been sorry."

"I am now."

She handed him a mug and they sat down. "I can't do this right now House. I can't, and I won't. So if there's anything else you want let me know, otherwise I'll be in touch."

"Actually there _is_ something else…."

"Oh?"

"The Lung Fluke lady…"

"Abigail Mulholland….what about her?"

"She's back….infected again."

"But…how? I mean she responded to treatment."

"Well, she's back – she's having seizures, we think they've infected her brain much worse than before." He rolled his eyes "Damn worms…get everywhere. Just when you think you've got them licked, the pesky little blighters slip back…."

"I'll get my jacket….."

"No cane?"

"No…..don't want to be too much like you." She grimaced.

"No…two of me would be too much for this world."

"We can only take one lot of such egotistical greatness….." she smile slightly.

House watched her limp out the door. She turned and smiled hesitantly "race you…."

As he limped past a pebble hit his back, he turned.

Jess looked innocently at him "The dog did it…."

Suddenly, he had hope…….it wasn't much, but it was a start "oh yeah the phantom mutt…." He rolled his eyes "you know I'm sure you could get it exorcised…"

"Why - when he's so useful?"

Then House saw Hank Ditchfield draw up outside. "Shit!" House and Jess spoke together………

_**So the end…..worth a sequel?**_


End file.
